The Battle of Hearts
by Sailor Star Universe
Summary: Imagine if Yugi had a long-lost older sister that was kidnapped when she was young, and then transported to another dimension. And when she comes back it turns his whole life around. Read and see what happens. Alittle bit of a Sailor Moon and Yugioh cross
1. Prolouge: The Disappearance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yugioh characters! I only own Amari! And if someone has had my same idea about Amari then email me or something, but I can promise you I thought of her all on my own! Ahhhhhh!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Good evening, I'm Todd White with tonight's late night news. Our top story tonight is about a tragic accident on highway 2. We are sorry to say that Mr. and Mrs. Motto died instantly once a 18-wheeler truck driver feel asleep at the wheel and swerved into the opposing lane leading to a head on collision with the young couple's vehicle. They left behind their 2-year- old son, Yugi, and their 5-year-old daughter Amari. Luckily the children's grandfather has volunteered to take them in and raise them as if they were his own. *pause* In other news tonig---" *click*  
  
*sigh*  
  
Grandpa sat down the remote to the TV and stared at the blank screen. Then he noticed a small figure walking slowly toward the door.  
  
"Amari?" he said " Where are you going?" he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
*silence*  
  
"Amar-"  
  
" I'm just going to take a little walk... ok grandpa?"  
  
Grandpa starred at her deeply then nodded " Ok.. but don't go far."  
  
"Thank you, grandpa"  
  
Amari slowly walked down to the park, tears filling her eyes and her head down. The park was dark and deserted she was the only one there. She was kind of glad that it was deserted because she could bare seeing more people starring and whispering about her and her brother, mainly about the accident. That was one thing she really hated.  
  
Then there came a huge gust of wind that nearly swept her away. When the wind had died down she looked up and noticed a white light hidden in the trees. She became curious and ran over next to a tree to see what it was.  
  
The light that she had seen earlier was then replaced with a young woman with long black/green hair that went down to her knees. She was wearing a black mini skirt, some long black boots and a sort of white leotard. On her head she wore a golden tiara and in her hand she held a tall staff with a sort of orb on the top. The woman noticed Amari and smiled. She then took her staff and pointed it toward Amari's little figure. Suddenly Amari was encircled in light and then in a flash Amari and the young woman were gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
******Sooo how was it? Please tell! (NO FLAMES!!!) The next Chap. Will be up soon! Please R&R!***** 


	2. 10 years later

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anyone except for Amari.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok just to let you guys know I accidentally spelled my user name wrong if anyone noticed.  
  
Yami: Well that was kinda stupid!  
  
SSU: Ok that was outta line!  
  
Yami: *sticks tongue out*  
  
SSU: That's it, Yami! Don't make turn you into something!  
  
Yami: * whimper* *hides behind Yugi*  
  
SSU: now that's more like it...anyways..back w/ the story!!!!!  
  
10 years later (same place)  
  
"Ouch! Hey Joey cut it out!"  
  
"Sorry Yug. I meant to throw the rock at dat pigeon over there. Guess I don't have as good of aim as I thought." He grins at Yugi.  
  
*silence*  
  
"Man! Where in the world is Tea and Tristan! They said that they would be here at 6 and it's 6:15! At dis rate we'll never be able to see duh movie!" Joey said impatiently.  
  
"Calm down Joey. They'll be here" Yugi said growing a little impatient himself.* I hope they get here soon* he thought.  
  
Joey groaned and leaned against a tree, when he looked up he saw 2 figures running toward them.  
  
"Hey look there they are!" he yells.  
  
"Hey *pant* you guys! *pant* Sorry *pant* we're late!" Tea said out of breath.  
  
" What took you so long!" Joe shouted.  
  
"Both of our chores took longer than we thought" said Tristan exhaustedly putting his hands on his knees.  
  
" Well we better hurry and get to the movies before it starts." said Yugi, "Come on!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the movie the gang decided to go get something to eat. On their way Joey bumped into a girl that seemed to be lost.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry please excuse me." said the girl. She looked around his age with brown wavy hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore some cute little short shorts and a multi colored tank top covered with a white jean jacket. She looked kinda cute from Joey's standpoint. She was holding a little piece of paper.  
  
"Uh can I help you with anything? You look lost."  
  
The girl snaps out of her daze and blushes "Uh yeah...yeah actually you can you see I'm trying to find this game shop" she shows Joey the paper "Do you know where it is?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure I do! In fact we we're just on our way there! Weren't we!" Joey said jabbing Tristan in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!" Tristan said under his breath, then he whispered to Tea "Man if Joey's choosing a girl over food then he must be really into her!"  
  
"You can say that again" Tea said looking a little frightened.  
  
"Really! You'd do that for me! Well thank you!" said the girl very grateful.  
  
"Awe...it was nothing." he said sheepishly then blushed.  
  
They all started walking. " Sooooooo...What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Oh stupid me, my name is Joey, this is Tristan, Tea, oh and dis here is Yugi." Joey introduced, "Tristan and Tea are my age and-"  
  
"Yugi?! Yugi Motto?!"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
The girl stops in her tracks. She turns to face Yugi and he looks up to her. She then kneels so that she is eye level to him. She looks at him deeply. Yugi was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Yugi it's me, Amari, your sister?!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Da da da dummmmmmm!  
  
Tristan: Don't you think that's more of soap opera ending?  
  
SSU: Hey I never said that I was a good writer..I just write of what ever comes to my mind. and sometimes that's the only ending that I could think of at the time. So there! Ha!  
  
Yami: I have a question.  
  
SSU: What?  
  
Yami: Where am I this whole time? And when do I get to come in?  
  
SSU: #1 right now you're in the puzzle #2 ....  
  
*everyone leans in*  
  
SSU: You'll find out next chapter!  
  
*anime fall*  
  
Tea: How did I know that was goin' to happen! -_-0  
  
SSU: hehehehe *gives the devilish look* The next chapter is coming up soon! R&R and it'll come even sooner! hehehehehehehe 


	3. Say What!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Amari. No I'm serious! I don't own anything! Ahhhh! (except Amari)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami: That's kinda sad.  
  
SSU: Yeah I know.  
  
Yami: *a little taken aback* huh? You're not going to fight back on this one?  
  
SSU: No cause I know that you're right.  
  
Yugi: -_-0 Yami's always right.  
  
Tea: What's wrong w/ you, SSU? You're actually going to let Yami say that? Are you sick?  
  
SSU: No it's because no one seems to wants to R&R anymore! *gives sad face*  
  
Joey: It's ok SSU. I'm sure they'll R&R soon. Maybe if you write more often.  
  
SSU: Maybe. Ok I think I'll just do that! Here's the next chapter! ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi lay on his bed thinking of the night before.  
  
-----------Flashback----------  
  
"Yugi, it's me Amari your sister!?"  
  
Yugi was dead silent. Immediately a million questions ran through his head. *What!? How can this be? I don't remember having a sister? Or do I ? * he thought.  
  
"Yugi?" Amari said.  
  
"Hey Yug? Earth to Yugi?" Joey said waving his hand in front of Yugi's face, "Hello? Snap out of it bud! You're starting to scare me!"  
  
Then Yugi finally snapped out of his trance. "Huh? What?" He found himself in front of the game shop. then it started to rain, hard.  
  
"Come on Yugi! Get out of the rain!" yelled Tristan.  
  
"Oh, ok coming!" Yugi yelled over the rain as he ran over to them.  
  
Once they had all gotten inside and had dried off, "Hey Gramps! It's Joey with a little surprise!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh good! Just the person I needed." Grandpa said walking out of the shadows behind the front desk, "I need you're height for a second. You see I have to put this box of old things on this top shelf over there." the box that he was carrying seemed to be too much weight for the old man. Realizing what Joey had just said he asked, "Now what was that surprise that you have again?" He had came into view to see Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and another girl. * Now who in the world is that? She looks so familiar. Those eyes. Where have I seem them befor- * *crash* The box fell on the ground.  
  
-----End of Flashback---------------  
  
*How can I have a sister? * Yugi thought to himself. * I barely remember anything from my childhood. I had never seen grandpa do that before. The fear in those eyes. * "I can't them out of my head!" he said out loud.  
  
"Can't get what out of your head?" a voice said inside his head.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm confused about something. Can you come out?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
All of a sudden Yugi's puzzle glowed and in a flash there stood an older(and buffer I might add) version of Yugi with sharp/piercing eyes.  
  
"Thanks Yami I really need someone to talk to right now."  
  
"No problem, so what are you so confused about?" said Yami, his voice seemed to be deeper than Yugi's.  
  
"Yesterday, I found out that I had a sister."  
  
Yami winced, "Ooooo Ouch! That's would be confusing".  
  
"Yeah, I know. Her name is Amari. We're meeting up with her this afternoon to "catch up" on the time that we lost. But the confusing part is..I--I don't remember her at all!" Yugi said frustrated.  
  
"Are you positive that she's your sister, I mean... she could be crazy!"  
  
"No she's not crazy because once Grandpa saw her....he almost looked like he was thankful that she was alive.. like he knew her from long ago."  
  
"Well, do want me to come with you to the meeting?" Yami asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I'll revel you to her when I get to know her better." Yugi answered.  
  
"Ok, it's fine with me"  
  
"Well I better get ready for the meeting or I'll won't be getting to know her anytime soon!"  
  
"Yeah" said Yami about to go back into the puzzle.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem! C'ya later!" Yami said putting a thumbs up. Then in another flash he was gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: I hope you liked the chapter! And please PLEASE R&R! *tear* 


	4. The Meeting

The Meeting Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! K? Happy? Good. ^_^ SSU: *runs in happy as can be* YEY!!!!!! Tristan: Why are you so happy? Yami: Yeah, not to long ago you were all depressed and everything. What happened? SSU: Someone actually does care! Tea: Huh? What are you talking about? SSU: People are R&Ring! Everyone: Yey!!!! SSU: I'm so happy that I feel like writing the next chapter! Everyone: Yey!!!!! ^_^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Joey walked down the street toward the game shop. He couldn't wait until the meeting started. He really wanted to learn about Amari (If you know what I mean). He had dressed up a little for the occasion. He actually looked pretty good. Once he reached the game shop, he checked his watch, 10:45. They were all suppose to meet there at 11:00.  
  
"Man I'm early. Oh well I guess I can go in and raid the fridge or something" he said before he entered.  
  
He made his way to the back where he found Grandpa, Tea, and Tristan sipping tea. "What, you guys curious too?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I even brought a list of questions for her." Tristan said pulling out a small notebook out of his pocket.  
  
Tea giggled a little. "What?" Tristan asked, "It's true!"  
  
Grandpa looked up at the clock. It was 10:50. *I have so many questions, too.* he thought.  
  
Yugi ran into the room and slid on the floor. "Am I late? Did I miss anything?" he asked in a panic.  
  
"Whoa Yug! Ya didn't miss a thing! Come on and sit down." Joey said.  
  
Yugi plopped down onto the old sofa next to Joey. *silence* The only thing that they could hear was the clock ticking away. Joey sighed. Tristan started tapping his foot. Grandpa sipped his tea. Then all of a sudden.....*ding-  
  
----- ding--- ding------(8 more times) *  
  
Yugi looked up at the clock. it was 11:00. A couple seconds later...*ring--- - ring * the front desk bell rang.  
  
"She's here."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Short little break^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Come on back!" Grandpa yelled.  
  
They heard footsteps coming toward the room. Then appeared Amari in the doorway. She wore a pair of dark jeans, a white (tight) T-shirt that had a dark blue star in the middle of it. When Joey saw her, her eyes reminded him of Yugi's, purple but with a hint of blue in them. She looked around for a spot to sit but she could find one.  
  
"Oh excuse me, Amari. I must have not counted right for the amount of chairs to have" said Grandpa.  
  
*Now's my chance* Joey thought. "Uh here Amari you can take my seat." He said charmingly.  
  
"No that's ok Joey---"  
  
"No I insist."  
  
"Oh ok then. Thanks Joey!" She gave him a cute little smile and Joey blushed.  
  
"No prob!"  
  
After Amari was seated she said "Ok I'm sure that you have a lot of questions for me sooooo.. go for it!"  
  
"ok how did it----"  
  
"-all start?" Amari said finishing Tea's question. "Well it all started when I went for a walk.....and I was surrounded in light and next thing I know I woke up not remembering anything about my past. I was later told by my "mother" that they had to erase my memory because those memories might interfere with my duties----"  
  
"Duties? Mother? Huh?" Tristan said obviously confused.  
  
"Tristan!!!!" Grandpa scolded.  
  
"No it's ok Grandpa. I sometimes get carried away with out explaining much." Amari said.  
  
"Well this might be hard to believe but everything that I'm going to tell you is true so here it goes. I remember waking up with a woman hanging over me with long blonde hair that was put up into two little balls on the top of her head. On her forehead was a yellow crescent moon.----  
  
--------------------Flashback (with Amari as the narrator)----------------  
  
"Queen Sora! She's awake! Come quick!" The woman whispered to another. The woman wore a light pink strapless dress and going across her chest (at the top of her dress) were crescent moons. I heard footsteps coming over to my body. I tried to sit up but some one laid me back down. Then I saw another woman (looking a little older than the other woman with the crescent) wearing an identical dress except that it was dark blue with yellow stars going across her chest. This woman was a little different looking because she had light blue hair with dark blue ribbons running down from the balls on top of her head. They both had small crowns on their heads. The two women looked actually almost identical except for the colors of their out fits and their hair, and on the older woman's forehead instead of just a moon there was a yellow crescent like the blonde's but there was a star above it. This woman gave me a reassuring smile and said "It's alright Amari. Everything will be ok."  
  
They started whispering to each other and I couldn't make out everything that they said but something like `her destiny to be here' and `and my future duties' and *pause*... `my past'. I later found out that the blonde's name was Queen Serenity the queen of the moon and of course the other was Queen Sora the queen of the universe.  
  
To make a long story short, I was raised by Queen Sora therefore making me the princess of the universe for 10 years. During that time around the age of 13 I was chosen to protect the universe from evil invaders along with 9 others. One of them was my cousin Sailor Moon and her guardians Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter. My guardians were Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and the keeper of time, Sailor Pluto. We were known as the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Recently I had gotten curious about my past and started searching for answers. My "mother" could see that I was eager to find out, and that there was no way of hiding the secret of my past any longer. So she told me that I was sent to them by Pluto from another dimension because it was my destiny to be a Sailor Scout. Also because Queen Sora couldn't have any children of her own. Later, I asked for permission to return to my dimension, to find my past.  
  
----------End of Flashback-------  
  
"----My past was Grandpa and you Yugi." Yugi looked up and his eyes meet with Amari's. They stared at each other for awhile then Joey broke the silence.  
  
"So who are you? I mean besides being Yugi's sister an all."  
  
At this Amari stood and took out small dark blue stick with a crescent moon and a star on the top. She held it up high so everyone could see. Then she called "UNIVERSE STAR POWER!!!!!!". At those 3 words rays of light burst out of the top of the stick and covered Amari's figure blinding everyone.  
  
Yugi shielded his eyes from the intense brightness of the light. He couldn't see anything.  
  
[Amari's transformation sequence]  
  
Amari was covered head to toe in light, but her eyes were the only things that could be seen. She took her glowing stick and made a circle of light around her. Once she was turned back around the light on the ground pushed up ward to form a wall of light around her. Then the light turned into light blue, dark blue, and gold strands of light, and swarmed around her. The white light covered the main part of her body forming a white leotard with small see-through sleeves. The dark blue light turned into 3 ribbons and one went around her hips to form a mini skirt, and another strand went around her neck to form a collar and a choker with a golden star in the center. The last ribbon of light wrapped around her shins and then split into two, creating dark blue boots. The golden strand of light split into 3 ribbons of light, too. One of them highlighted the end/edge of her skirt. Another golden ribbon formed a bow and was placed on her chest. The final golden ribbon of light appeared on her forehead revealing the crescent with the star above it (the universe sign), and then it was replaced with a tiara that had a tiny dark blue orb in the center. The light blue strand danced around her until it got to her face magically applying her makeup. Then in a wisp of light she was dressed in a sailor fuku. Her final pose was her in the air with her arms by her side with her palms facing outward and light blue wings on her back. (simple enough right?)  
  
** Note: Her light blue wings are just temporary. **  
  
[End Transformation]  
  
Slowly the light died down and soon enough Yugi and the others could see clearly again. They noticed that the old Amari was no longer there and in her place stood a tall slender girl dressed in a sailor fuku. Yugi was lost for words.  
  
"How-Wha-Who are you?!" he stuttered.  
  
"I am the protector of the Universe! Sailor Universe!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok if you haven't noticed all ready, I wasn't that good at writing this chapter. And I'll probably get flames for it. But I warned you! I told you that I wasn't that good of a writer! It took me forever to figure out this chapter and it took a lot of thought. I know some of you will get confused and stop reading at this point because I started to mention Sailor Moon stuff (if your just a Yugioh fan) or it might be for other reasons. I promise that it won't be so confusing all the time but I had to get this info out some how! So if you're lost then bare with me! You can email me if you'd like. I'd be happy to hear from you! Please continue to read this story! I promise that it will get better every time! Oh and I would like to thank everyone who is R&Ring! Keep `em comin'! Chao! ** next chap. will be up soon! ** ^_^ 


	5. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I am the protector of the universe! Sailor Universe!"  
  
Yugi stared at the tall girl in amazement. * Is this my sister?* he thought *Is this the same Amari that has been my sister for so long? But how?*  
  
"It's called magic Yugi."  
  
*Is it really?* he thought.  
  
"Yes Yugi. You've seen it before don't look so surprised."  
  
*Yes Yami your right I have seen it before! *  
  
"Well..?"  
  
Yugi nodded to himself and pulled himself together. He looked around and saw everyone else in awe as well.  
  
Sailor Universe's eyes narrowed at Yugi and she walked up to him inches from his face. She stayed in that position for a couple of minutes and then steps back. *I'm sure that I felt something very powerful around Yugi * she thought. She stares at him until she realizes that there are more than just Yugi still in the room. She turns to face them.  
  
"Whoa! That was unexpected!" Joey said still in awe.  
  
"Yeah..hey you and Yugi have a lot more in common than you think because he has the mill----ouch!!" Tristan yelled after Tea purposely stepped on his foot. " Hey! That hurt!" he said tending to his toe.  
  
Sailor Universe cocked her head to one side with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh you know Tristan, always kidding around! Heh heh heh!" Tea covered with a big innocent grin on her face.  
  
"Hey what are you talking about?! I wasn't-------OUCH!!" She stepped on his foot again "Will you stop that!?"  
  
Universe started to giggle. Tea and Tristan stopped their death glares at each other and looked at her. Then Universe stopped her laughing and became serious again. She pulled out her transforming stick ( henshin wand as I like to call it) and de-transformed into her original self. She sat back down beside Yugi.  
  
"You know." she closes her eyes and a laughs to herself, "I'm glad to be here with you guys. I barely get to hang out with my friends back home. I feel so comfortable here. You have so many powerful friendships with each other, as if you were all one family. I wish that I could have been there..you know. when it all started." She looks up at them.  
  
Grandpa gets up and walks over to Amari. "But you were with us Amari." He said smiling.  
  
Amari looked up at him looking confused.  
  
"You were always with us...in our hearts." he said finally. Amari smiled with her eyes glossy.  
  
"Thanks Grandpa! I really needed that." she said. Then she gave him a big hug.  
  
"Well. now that the reunion is over. Let's get something to eat! I'm starved!" Joey said.  
  
Grandpa released Amari and nodded in agreement. ^^^^^^^^^^^^Later that day^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wow! Now that was what I call a meal!" Joey said rubbing his stomach as they left the diner.  
  
"Hey Amari! Maybe we could all do something together tomorrow. What do you think?" Tea said.  
  
"That would be great! Like what?" asked Amari.  
  
"I dunno, maybe-----well----something." said Tea trying to think.  
  
"I know! How about a movie!" said Tristan.  
  
"Nah"  
  
" A dance club?"  
  
"Nuh-uh"  
  
"We could go to the gym and lift weights!"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Ahhhh! Then what Miss. I-always-have-an-idea-about-everything!?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
*Tristan does an anime fall * "Argh! So I went through all that trouble to think of places to go and you don't agree with any of them?!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Tristan cools off and sighs. "Your hopeless!"  
  
"Thanks!" Tea said giving the adorable face.  
  
They passed by a sign that caught Joey's eye. "Hey you guys! Check this out!" he said.  
  
They all stopped and looked at the sign Joey was reading.  
  
"What does it say, Joey?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It says that the annual festival is in town and anyone that is 16 or younger gets in free! But the last day is tomorrow!" he gets an evil grin " Are youz guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tea squeals, "That's perfect! That's a great idea Joey! Well, better than any of Tristan's." ^_^  
  
Joey reveals a large grin. Tristan starts to steam.  
  
"Uh-oh! He's going to blow!" yells Yugi.  
  
"Ahhhh! Uh Tristan, buddy ol' pal, you know that I didn't really mean that! Heh heh heh heh!" said Tea stepping back.  
  
"O'really!!!" Tristan gets even more steamy.  
  
"Ahhh! Uh lets meet at the park at 10 am. Ok?! Ahhhhh!" Tea breaks out in a run.  
  
Tristan runs after her yelling "I'll kill you!"  
  
*Everyone else gives the anime sweat drop *  
  
"Uh..ok.well, I'm gone. C'ya tomorrow Yug, you too Amari! Bye!" Joey said as he made his way across the street towards his house.  
  
"Well Amari, do you have a place to stay or do you want to stay with us? We have an extra room." Yugi said politely.  
  
Amari smiled. "That's ok, Yugi. I'm renting an apartment until I settle down and everything, but thinks for the offer."  
  
"Oh ok..well if you ever need anything just tell us. Ok?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Well I better get going before it gets too dark. Bye Amari!"  
  
"Bye Yugi!" *There's something very fishy about Yugi that wasn't there before. Hummmm* she thought. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day everyone meet at the park as planned and as usual Tristan was late.  
  
"Is Tristan always this late?" Amari asked.  
  
Yugi and Joey sighed. "Sadly, yes" Joey leaned back in a bench. "I've almost gotten used to it!" he said.  
  
Yugi sat on another bench across from Joey's, and Amari sat beside him. "So Yugi. I've heard that you have become a champion with Duel Monsters."  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"Well I had to get some information about what you've been up to for the past 10 years."  
  
"Is that all you know?"  
  
"Yeah.. I guess.. should I know something else?" she asked kind of confused.  
  
"Uh. I guess not...well." he trailed off. *Not yet anyway * he thought.  
  
Amari was about to ask again but was interrupted by Tea. "Hey look! It's Tristan!"  
  
"Finally!" said Joey.  
  
"Ok I have a good excuse this time!" Tristan said out of breath.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go! What is it this time! Is it the "slipping in the shower" one? Cause we already heard that one."  
  
"Ok first of all that was the truth! This time I slept in." he corrected.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
Yugi looks at his watch. "Uh guys, we better get going or we won't have any time left."  
  
"Ok, Yug. Let's go." said Joey. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^At the festival^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**Note: Picture the scene as the fair or something ^_^**  
  
"Wow this is great!" yelled Yugi over the band's music in the background.  
  
"Yeah!" said Joey giving a thumbs up.  
  
"So Amari what do you want to go on first?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Uh. I dunno.. whatever you guys decide I'm all for it!"  
  
"Great!" yelled Tristan jumping up in the air. "I wanna go on that one!" Everyone looked in the direction that Tristan was pointing. He was pointing at this huge upside down, loop-de-loop, "ride at your own risk" rollercoaster.  
  
"Oooooh no! My stomach hurts just looking at it!" Tea said.  
  
"Yeah Tristan. I don't think that I'd make it though the whole ride." said Yugi.  
  
"You mean that you won't make it through the line!" Joey joked.  
  
"What do you mean 'I won't make it through the line!'" Yugi said mimicking Joey.  
  
"I mean that you have to be a certain height to get on the ride!"  
  
"So are you saying? That I'm too short to get on a ride!!!"  
  
"Mmmm...maybe"  
  
* Yugi does the anime fall *  
  
"Ok you guys cut it out! Tristan, maybe we could go on it last. You know 'save the best for last'?"  
  
"Ok. You promise that we'll go before we leave?" Tristan childishly asked.  
  
"I promise." She said sweetly "Ok lets get something to eat!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm starved!" said Joey jumping up in the air.  
  
^^^^^^hours later^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tristan and Yugi were getting of a ride laughing together. They were meet by Joey (holding a bag of popcorn), Amari, and Tea.  
  
"Hahaha, That was great!" Yugi laughed.  
  
"Yeah." said Tristan.  
  
"Hey you guys! Have fun?" Tea asked.  
  
"Yeah!" they both said in unison.  
  
Amari noticed a "fair" game behind them, (you know that one's with the stuffed animals?) then she got an idea.  
  
"Oh how I'd love to have that cute little blue bear over there! I wonder if a cunning, athletic, strong man could get it for me!" she played.  
  
Joey with a mouth full of popcorn jumped at the opportunity. "Mummufmumfduomit!" he said with the popcorn still in his mouth.  
  
"Uh what was that Joey? I can't understand you?" she asked.  
  
He took one big gulp and swallowed his food and then repeated "I'll do it!!"  
  
"Oh ok cool! Thanks Joey!"  
  
He smirks and they walk over to the game. "Hey folks! Would you like to give this game a try, sir? I bet the young lady would love the prize!" a man with a microphone said coming over to them.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll try. What do I have to do?"  
  
"All you have to do is see how many of these bottles you can hit down. If you hit 3, you get a small prize, and if You hit 6 or more you get a large prize." The man informed.  
  
"Ok I'll buy 6 balls."  
  
Joey handed the man his money. Then the man handed him the balls. Joey tried his best but he only hit 4 of the bottles.  
  
"Sorry sir, you didn't get enough for the large prize but you can get one of the smaller prizes." said the man. "Which one would you like?"  
  
"Uh.. Amari?"  
  
"Hummm.That one's cute!" she said pointing to the little bear that she was talking about earlier.  
  
"Ok, here you go, ma'am," said the man handing the bear to her and then going to another customer.  
  
The others stood in the distance behind them. "Oh Yugi! Tristan!" Tea begged grabbing Tristan's arm and cuddling against him giving both Yugi and Tristan the "puppy dog face". "I wanna bear! Please!!!!"  
  
-_-0 "Sorry Tea. I'm broke." said Tristan.  
  
Tea looked over at Yugi.  
  
"Me too, Tea. Sorry." said Yugi.  
  
"Ah man! That sucks!" she pouted.  
  
Amari and Joey walked over to where they were. "Cute bear!" Yugi commented. Tristan turned to see an old man selling duel monster cards. "Hey look over there you guys!" he ran over to the man. "How much are you selling for this card?" he said picking up a 1st edition Man-eater Bug card.  
  
" 21.95 in American dollars." said the old man.  
  
"What are you nuts! That's way too much for this card."  
  
"Either you buy it or get lost. I have more important things to do than mess with you." the man snapped back.  
  
"Well!"  
  
By now the others had made their way to where Tristan was. "What's going on here Tristan?" Joey asked.  
  
"This old man is wanting me to pay too much for this card!" he said furious.  
  
"Calm down Tristan. I'm sure that there are other places to buy cards than just here." said Yugi.  
  
Amari noticed the variety of cards that the man had laid out. She lightly ran her finger over the cards. "Man! He has a lot of cards!"  
  
"Huh? Oh that's nothing!" Joey said pulling out his deck. "Everyone needs a good many of cards to have a decent duel."  
  
"Oh." She said looking surprised that Joey was a duelist too. "Um Yugi do you have a deck like Joey's?"  
  
"Sure!" Yugi reveled his deck. He handed it to her for her to look at.  
  
She scanned through and pulled out the Dark Magician. "What's this one?"  
  
"Oh that's the Dark Magician! Yugi uses that one a lot. It's his favorite." Joey said.  
  
"Interesting." she said staring at it. She felt a strong power surrounding it like it did to Yugi sometimes.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi said nervously, taking back his deck and his magician before Amari could figure out anything else about it.  
  
//"Yugi, why are you being so protective of this?"//  
  
/"I don't want her to know yet"/  
  
//"You know that you can't hide this from her forever."//  
  
/"I know"/  
  
Something suddenly struck Amari's thoughts. * There it is again! And it's coming from Yugi! But what is it? * she thought. She looked down at his millenium puzzle. * I think it's coming from that thing.*  
  
"Hey the line for the Ferris-wheel is really short! Come on you guys!" shouted Tea.  
  
(There wasn't enough room for all of them to fit in one cart so Yugi, Tristan, and Tea went on one and Joey and Amari on another.) It was starting to get dark and once they had gotten on the ride it was totally dark, reveling the city's lights. (It's was very romantic if you ask me)  
  
"Wow! It's so beautiful at night!" Amari said looking outside their cart.  
  
"Yeah." Joey said staring at Amari.  
  
"I've almost forgotten its beauty! Man I missed it so much!"  
  
"Amari?" Joey said lightly touching her hand with his.  
  
"Huh?" realizing what he had just did. "Uh, yes Joey?"  
  
"You don't like your other home do you?" he said curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" she started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Realizing this, Joey pulled his hand away from hers. "I- I mean.You sound like your other home wasn't that important in your life."  
  
"Oh." she turns to look out over the city again, "Joey, I don't ever mean to insult my other life and home, it's just that I miss this place so much that compared to my world. this one seems to make me feel more comfortable and at home."  
  
"Oh, if you don't mind me asking what is you other world like?"  
  
"Well my kingdom was very beautiful and large. I had to train everyday with my powers, and everywhere I went, a crowd always surrounded me. I never had any privacy. My parents were always working, and when they did have time for me something would come up and one of us had to leave. I couldn't go very far from the palace unless I had a guard or a sailor scout with me. I think the most fun that I remember having was the little time that I had with my friends. That's why I adore Yugi's friendship with you and the others because I never had that kind of relationship." She looked up to see Joey staring at her again she began to blush, she giggled a little and said "Oh you just probably think that I'm some spoiled girl who complains a lot."  
  
"Oh no. I don't think that at all! I think that you have an interesting story to tell. And if you really need a friend, I'm always here."  
  
"Thanks Joey!" she leaned over and hugged him tight. Joey excepted the hug and blushed. Then they noticed that the ride had stopped and the ride manager, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan were all staring at them. They let go and got of the ride slowly. Amari and Tea went ahead, leaving the guys to follow. Tristan and Yugi started to snicker.  
  
"Watch it!" warned the embarrassed Joey.  
  
They reached the festival exit. "Well I guess it's time to go. It's getting pretty dark."  
  
"Hey wait a minute! What about my ride!" shouted Tristan.  
  
-_-0 "I was hoping that he wouldn't remember!" said Tea cursing herself.  
  
"Tristan! Ah man do we have to I mean I just ate popcorn not to long ago!" said Joey.  
  
"Tristan, it's getting really dark and it might rain!" Yugi informed.  
  
Tristan looked turned helplessly at Amari. "Amari?" he pleaded.  
  
Amari shook her head. "I'm sorry Tristan, but I'm going to have to agree with Yugi."  
  
"Nooooooooo! But you guys promised!"  
  
Tea was getting a little aggravated. "Oh let it go Tristan! I'm cold, tired, hungry, and broke! Now lets go!"  
  
Tristan gave in and said "Yes mommy."  
  
"Now that's a good boy!" she said patting him on the head.  
  
They started to walk home and slowly everyone split into their own directions except for Joey and Amari. Joey then offered to walk Amari home. It started to pour and they looked for some shelter from the rain. As they walked into a dark ally 5 men confronted them. They appeared to be from a gang. Two of them grabbed Joey while the other 3 went for Amari.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?! Let go!" shouted Joey.  
  
"Time to give your girl here some little schooling! Heh!" one of them said.  
  
Joey tried to make out a face but the darkness and the rain shadowed their faces. Then he realized what the guy just meant. He turned to see Amari slowly walking into their trap.  
  
"No! Amari! Look out!" he yelled to her.  
  
"Huh?" Amari who had been walking a little ahead of Joey stopped and turned to see him being held by two shadowy figures. "What the-?" Then she noticed that 3 more figures had her surrounded.  
  
"Hey girly! Wanna have some fun?" one said.  
  
"Get lost, creep!" she snapped back. Then, one of the men lunged at her. She turned and kicked him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Oh so you wanna dance is that it? Come on!" another said as he grabbed her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and flipped him forward making him land on his back. The two holding Joey, let him go and went to go help their buddies. One tried to punch Amari, but she ducked and he hit the brick wall behind her.  
  
"Ow!" he yelled in pain and when he turned to try and hit her again but she dropped and swiped his legs out from under him with one movement. Then with out her knowing, the other two snuck up behind her and held her in place.  
  
*I can't move!! * she thought. By now the men that had been knocked down were slowly recovering. One of them got up and slapped her.  
  
"You arrogant witch!" he yelled. He lifted her head so that he could see her face, making her look at him. "What the heck were you thinking when you thought that you could take The Bandits? Huh?" he threw her face to the side and stepped back, "Answer me little girl!"  
  
She looked up and said arrogantly "I dunno it sounded like a good idea at the time."  
  
"Why you little--!!" he was about to slap her again when ----POW!!!!--- Joey had rammed himself into the man knocking him down. "Hey!" another man said forgetting about Amari. He grabbed a pipe that was near by and started to beat Joey with it.  
  
"Joey!" Amari yelled. *Well, now that I'm free of two men, all I have to do is get the other two to let go. Hold on Joey! * she thought.  
  
Once the two were distracted by the action with Joey, she stamped on one's foot, which made him release her arm, and then she punched the other with her free hand. She had just enough time to take out her henshin wand and to transform. She thrust the wand into the air. "Universe Star Power!" she called.  
  
[Transformation sequence]  
  
"UNIVERSE TIARA MAGIC!!!!"  
  
A frisbee of light was thrown at the man that was still hitting Joey, and when the man lifted his pipe for one last blow.. it was sliced in half. The frisbee of light returned to its owner...Sailor Universe, and the light died down revel her tiara which she placed on her forehead. The men were dumb founded. She turned and glared at them.  
  
"Who-Who are you!?" one asked.  
  
"I'm Sailor Universe. Protector of the Universe and you are?" she said casually.  
  
"GONE!!!" they all said in unison running away as fast as they could.  
  
She smirked at their cowardliness. *Look at them run! Ha!* Then something hit her. *Oh no I forgot about Joey!* She started to panic. She the scanned the area and then she noticed a body lying on the ground, motionless.  
  
"Oh no! Joey!" she yelled as she ran to his side de-transforming on the way. When she got closer to the body stirred and tried to get up, but his legs slipped out from under him, and he fell back down.  
  
"Joey!?" Amari called. "Joey please answer me! Joey!" she rolled him over and he faintly looked up at her. He tried to speak. "Joey please don't try to talk! You're hurt!" tears filling her eyes.  
  
"Amari? I'm I dead? Are you my angel?" he asked faintly.  
  
Tears steamed down her face. He was fading and she could barely hear his words. "Joey just-just hold on ok!? Please for me!?"  
  
He slowly nodded his head and then his body went limp.  
  
"No! Joey!?" she cried. She rested her head on his chest while a tear fell on his hand that she was clutching.  
  
Then, all of a sudden Amari started to glow. Then the light surrounding her spread through her hand and into Joey's. In a moment he was bathed in the same light. She looked up to see Joey's body come to life again. Then she closed her eyes and held his hand tightly and then they both vanished.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok this is probably the longest chapter or even paper that I have EVER written!! My head hurts, now.  
  
Tristan: You can say that again! I'm STILL reading it!  
  
Yami: Hey when do I get to be properly introduced? You know to Amari?  
  
SSU: I'm going to try to get you introduced in the next chapter, but I'm not making any promises!  
  
Joey: I'm I going to be ok? I mean, I don't DIE or anything do I?  
  
SSU: *smirks* Wouldn't you like to know.  
  
Joey: Oh please tell me!  
  
SSU: I can't Joey, not until the next chapter. *crosses arms* You'll just have to wait.  
  
Joey: *frustrated* Fine!  
  
SSU: *giggles* Ok you guys out there! I did what you requested, and if anyone else would like to give his or her opinions of my story, you're welcome to do so! But nothing too harsh! ^_^ 


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. But I do own Amari. So beat that! Ha!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok I think I got it.  
  
Yami: Got what?  
  
SSU: A plot.  
  
Yami: ..oooook  
  
SSU: I've been having writer's block lately and I think I have something. I've also been busy.  
  
Yugi: *just now waking up* Uh.Wha-What happen did I miss anything?  
  
SSU: I've gotten an idea yugi!  
  
Yugi: Oh ok if that's all... *goes back to sleep*  
  
SSU: *rolls eyes* Anyway I hope everyone will like it.  
  
Yami: I'm sure they will.. *Lays on couch and closes his eyes*  
  
SSU: YAMI!!!!!!  
  
Yami: WHA---!!! *falls of couch*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh no Joey!" a voice screamed.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open. He looked around. He had been lying on his bed thinking of the wonderful day that he had, when he had drifted into a deep sleep. He thought of what he had dreamed but pushed it to the side thinking nothing of it. Then the phone rang.  
  
He waited for grandpa to pick up the phone then yelled "GRANDPA!?". No answer. He shrugged and slowly picked up the phone. "Hel-Hello?"  
  
A gentle voice came from the speaker. "Yugi?" It was Amari.  
  
He could tell from her shaky voice that something was wrong. "Yes?"  
  
"I-I.." she tried to speak but she couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Yes? Amari what's wrong?"  
  
"It-It's Joey"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^10 minutes later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi rushed into the hospital. Looking for Amari or anyone for that matter. The hospital was deserted. He ran to the front desk. He was about to ask the lady at the desk , but someone caught his eye.  
  
Amari sat with her arms crossed in a waiting chair out side of a room. She had a few scratches and a bandage on her face and her hair was damp. She looked to be in deep thought. He ran over to her. He stood in front of her for a moment. She seemed to not notice him. So he put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up.  
  
"Huh?" she said "Oh it's you, Yugi" she revealed a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, is he ok?"  
  
"I don't know yet he's still in intensive care. I'm just so worried Yugi. I just didn't know what to do. I should have gotten to him first. I could have stopped them sooner before.." she trailed off. A single tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it away before Yugi noticed.  
  
Yugi looked at his sister, feeling the same hurt that she had felt. His eyes grew soft. This was his best friend in there. He didn't know what to say to lighten the mood. He had a feeling that Joey would be fine. He could feel it in his heart. He was just worried about his sister. She was really hurt, he could see the pain that she was feeling in her eyes. His heart ached in pain to see her like this. But what could he do? Then he had an idea.  
  
"Uh Amari? I have something to show you." He looked down at the floor. "I haven't been completely honest with you."  
  
She looked at him and sniffed "Huh? Wha-What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that I've been holding something back. " he said holding his puzzle. He looked around to see that no one was watching but her. Then his puzzle began to glow in a gold light that blinded Amari for a second. When she was able to see she could make out a taller version of Yugi standing beside him. He looked fearless with his piercing eyes. He looked around her age. She at once was startled at the sight but then her feelings turned to into a feeling that she hadn't felt in years. She felt as if she had expected this.  
  
"Uh um.uh Amari this is Yami, Yami this is Amari." introduced Yugi.  
  
Yami stepped forward and took her hand and gently shook it. "Nice to meet you, Amari, I've heard quiet a bit from Yugi about you." he said.  
  
"Uh .well thanks"  
  
They stared in each other's eyes then ****FLASH****  
  
There stood a young girl looking out at the sunset. She was wearing a navy blue dress with gold lining. She turned and was then held in the arms of a taller figure looking to be a man also dressed and ancient eygptian clothing.  
  
**FLASH**  
  
"Huh!?" Yami said quietly as he and Amari both quickly jerked their hands apart.  
  
*Whoa! What was that?!* Amari thought suddenly.  
  
Yugi stared at the two. He felt strange when Amari and Yami stared at each other. As if they had known each other for years. Their thoughts were soon interrupted by the doctor that came out of Joey's room. At the same time, Tea, Tristan, and Grandpa ran up to him.  
  
"Yugi!" Tea called.  
  
Yugi turned to greet them. "What are you guys doing here?" he said.  
  
"Your grandpa told us what had happened and we came over as fast as we could. Is he going to be ok?" Tea asked full of concern.  
  
"I think that I can answer that." said the doctor.  
  
"Well..?"  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "Joey.uh has suffered severe damage in his rib cage leaving him with a few head injuries and a few broken ribs, but he will be fine." he looked at his chart that he was holding. "We would like to keep him here for a couple nights to see if he progresses if anything changes we'll let you know." With that he began his way down the hall.  
  
"I'll call Joey's parents and let them know the news." said Grandpa as he made his way to the front desk.  
  
"Well what do we do now?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I guess we just wait" said Yugi sitting down in a chair. The others did the same.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Hours later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami woke up to the sound of Amari stirring beside him. He sat up and looked around. He could see that everyone was sleeping soundly. He looked at the sleeping Amari that was curled up beside him. Where had he seen her before? *If I could remember my past a little better that would help* he thought. He noticed that the door to Joey's room was now open so he got up and walked inside the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amari's Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amari glanced out of her balcony. The sun was setting. How she loved when she had time to watch the sun go down. It was the highlight of her day. Then a tear streaked her make up. *Too bad that I don't have anyone to share the joy of this wonderful scene* she thought.  
  
"Princess?" asked a voice behind her.  
  
She turned quickly to face the figure. It was her good and loyal guard, Isamu.  
  
"Yes Isamu?"  
  
"Your mother is waiting for you."  
  
Amari nodded and left the balcony with Isamu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amari suddenly awoke from her dream and looked at her surroundings. Everyone had passed out. Tristan was stretched out on the chair across from her, Tea and Yugi were curled up on the lobby's couch, but she couldn't seem to find Yami anywhere. She was about to get up and start to look for him when she heard some commotion in Joey's room. She got up and peeked into the room. She saw Yami sitting in a chair beside Joey's bed. Joey wore bandages left and right. He had his shirt off and rapped around his rib cage were more bandages. He also seemed to be conscious because he and Yami were both talking.  
  
"Hey Yami, what are you doing outside of the puzzle? Is something wrong?" asked Joey faintly.  
  
Yami chuckled. "No Joey. Yugi just introduced me to his sister Amari."  
  
"Oh. Isn't she great?"  
  
"Yeah, she's very nice. She acts a little like Yugi."  
  
"I'm flattered." giggled a voice behind them.  
  
Amari came up to them and sat in another chair that was beside Yami.  
  
"Uh, hey Amari. We didn't know that you were back there," said Joey "You kinda surprised us."  
  
Amari giggled again. "Well I guess I'm just full of surprises."  
  
"Yeah." Joey laughed.  
  
"So are you feeling any better, Joey?" asked Yugi as he came into the room.  
  
"Uh yeah actually. In fact I bet you that I could sit up straight right now!" Joey tried to manage to sit up but he just winced and lied back down. This reaction made everyone jump toward him and they helped him to lay back down.  
  
"Watch out Joey! Don't over do it!" warned Tea as she and Tristan walked in.  
  
"Ugh, this is all my fault, Joey. I should have done something sooner!" said Amari.  
  
"Nah, it couldn't have been your fault, Amari. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't even be talking to you right now!" said Joey.  
  
Amari just smiled. "I guess you're right."  
  
"I know I'm right."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Later that night, Yami and Yugi walked home together from the hospital. Joey's nurse had advised that they should come back tomorrow, because Joey needed his rest. But before they had left the hospital, Amari mentioned that she needed to go shopping and that she would love for them to come and help her move into her new apartment. Of course everyone agreed and they all scheduled to meet at the Game shop at 12:00 and then afterwards, they would make their way to the hospital to visit Joey. It started to become colder the more Yugi and Yami walked. They both gripped their jackets tight around themselves.  
  
"Man it's cold out here!" said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's better in the puzzle!" said Yami trying to laugh a little but huge gusts of the icy wind made him just clutch his jacket even tighter.  
  
They walked a little faster. "So is she pretty much as I described to you?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Amari!"  
  
"Oh.... yeah. She's cool except..."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"I don't know Yugi. I'm just having these strange feelings that I've known her before."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out."  
  
By now they were both at the shop's front door. "Well maybe your questions will be answered tomorrow when we help her shop and move into her apartment." said Yugi trying to shake of all of his chills from the weather outside. He took of his jacket and headed towards his room, but he soon stopped and turned to Yami who was still hanging up his coat.  
  
"Hey Yami?" said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think that I did the right thing of telling her? You know about everything. It took me a while to tell Joey and the others about you and the puzzle. I mean she just came back."  
  
"Yugi," said Yami coming up to him and putting both of his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "No one could have made a better choice than that of yours, and you know that. Now lets get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Yugi just nodded in agreement and followed Yami down the hall to their/his room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Man all this writing is making me sleepy. By the way, guess what you guys?  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
SSU: While I was in the middle of writing this, I went on a ski trip up to WV with friends, and I got snowed in. That's another reason it took me forever to finish. I think I might write a story about all of you getting snowed in like that. Yeah yeah that's what I'll do, and I'll base it on a true story! And by the way, there was some romance going on.. well sort of.  
  
Yami: *rubbing his head from his fall* Good for you.  
  
Tea: *sitting beside SSU* Oh you soooo have to tell me everything that happened! Please!  
  
SSU: You'll find out once I start to write a fanfic about it.  
  
Tristan: Who's it going to be about?  
  
SSU: I dunno. Maybe I'll let my reviewers tell me! Oh that's good! Yeah... yeah I'll let them decide! SSU you're a genius! *does happy dance* But I won't write anything unless I get some ideas. And the faster you review about this or any other fic of mine, the quicker I'll write. Soooooo... R&R!!!! 


	7. Moving

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything except for Amari.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: *sigh* Well here's another chapter.  
  
Tea: I think that this fic is going pretty good don't you think, Yami?  
  
Yami: *blushes* Uh.. yeah.it's.great!  
  
Tristan: Oh come on Yami we all know that you hate it!  
  
Yami: Uh.I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Bakura: *coming out of nowhere* Uh give me a break! Just because you came in late doesn't mean you have to be a spoiled sport!  
  
Yami: I'm not a spoiled--- *turns to face Bakura* Ra! Where'd you come from?!  
  
Bakura: SSU told me that I was going to be in the story soon so..  
  
Yami: *turning to SSU who was whistling and looking at the floor* YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!??????  
  
SSU: I uh.. needed him in my story.  
  
Yami: FOR WHAT?! STEALING THINGS?!  
  
SSU: Nooooo.just for...just for other things that's all.  
  
Yami: *anime fall*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*~The Mall~*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tea and Amari were popping in and out of shops while the boys tagged along.  
  
"Oh this one looks nice! Oh, and this one has just what we're looking for!" said Tea looking at a bedroom set.  
  
"Ugh! We've been at this for hours!" said an annoyed Yugi.  
  
"Yeah I'm starting to get hungry. I wonder if they have a food court around here." said Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, hey Tea! We're going to go off and find the food court. We'll catch up with you guys later!" Yugi shouted over to Tea and Amari who were looking at a map of the mall.  
  
"Oh hey that's not a bad idea Yugi! I'm getting a little hungry myself." said Amari as she looked at her map. "According to this.. if we continue to go straight..then sooner or later we'll see it."  
  
"Ok! Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" said Tristan as he, Yami, and Yugi started to walk in the direction that they were told.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" shouted Tea as her and Amari ran after them. But on their way, Amari accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that." she said.  
  
"Oh it's ok."  
  
By now Tea had realized that Amari wasn't beside her anymore and spotted her talking to someone, so she ran over to them.  
  
"Amari? Why'd you stop?" asked Tea.  
  
"Oh, I accidentally ran into--."  
  
"BAKURA!?!?" Oh my god! I haven't seen you in like forever!" said Tea finally realizing whom the stranger was. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Tea. Was that just Yugi, Yami, and Tristan that you were running after?"  
  
"Yeah. They went to look for the food court. Typical."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Amari. She's Yugi's long-lost sister!"  
  
Bakura gave Amari a confused look.  
  
"Long story." said Amari as she and Bakura shook hands. She felt weird again when they shook like she did when she touched Yami or Yugi.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Amari." said Bakura. His ring began to activate under his shirt. Bakura's Yami had felt a strong force coming from Amari, which made him squeeze her hand tightly.  
  
Amari tried to pull away but couldn't. "Uh. Bakura..?"  
  
"Yes?" said Bakura in a weird tone.  
  
"You can't let go now."  
  
"Oh!" he said going back to normal, "I'm sorry" as he let go of her hand.  
  
Amari rubbed it a little and then smiled. "Well Bakura, if you'd like we'd be happy for you to spend the day with us."  
  
"Why thank you Amari. I'd be happy, too. Uh what are you doing today anyway?" he said as the three began to walk in the direction of the food court.  
  
Tea and Amari just smiled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When they reached the food court, they met up with Yugi and the others who were already standing in line.  
  
"Hey Bakura! Well, I see that you've met Amari." said Yugi.  
  
Bakura laughed to himself, "Yeah."  
  
"Oh yeah by the way Amari, Bakura has an item just like me if you're wondering." said Yugi turning to Amari. Bakura gave a surprised look.  
  
"Heh, its ok Bakura. She knows everything." Tristan chuckled.  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yep, well as much as we know anyway."  
  
Bakura soon made eye contact with Yami. They stared at each other for a while until everyone had gotten their food and were seated at a table. They all soon slipped into they're separate conversations with one another.  
  
"A BMW?! Well I've never seen one of those. What do they do?" asked Yami in amazement.  
  
"Oh boy.." Yugi rolled his eyes and tried to explain.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" asked Tea who was talking to Bakura.  
  
"Uh well..this and that." answered Bakura.  
  
"Uh huh..go on." said Tea.  
  
"So do you have like a personal chef back at home or like what?" asked Tristan to Amari.  
  
Amari just sat back and sighed as she began to answer his question, but then paused to think it over.  
  
The three conversations continued to go on until a mysterious waitress with a large (not to mention weird) hat on that covered her eyes came over to them. "May I, please take your order?" she said.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at her like she was stupid.  
  
"Uh we already have our food from that place over there." said Yami pointing over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, you're in the Italian restaurant section so I assumed that you were a customer!" snapped the waitress.  
  
"Well we're sorry Miss.-uh-Miss-um," Tristan looked at her name tag, "Miss..Mai.wait.MAI?!?!"  
  
"Yea genius. You're smart!" snapped Mai as she slowly looked up to see them, "Huh? I-mean no comprende. No Mai here! Heh heh." she said as she turned her back to them trying to hide her face.  
  
"Ah ha! It is you! He he he he! Come on! We all know that it's you! Stop hiding behind that stupid hat!" said Tristan trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Mai soon gave up and turned back around so that everyone could see her and her outfit. They all started to laugh but tried to hold it in.  
  
"Ok ok! So I'm a waitress! There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"  
  
"Here's a good question. Why?" asked Yugi giggling.  
  
"I've been having trouble getting hired to duel. So I had to take up a secondary job." explained Mai.  
  
"Joey would crack if he saw you like that. You do know that, right?"  
  
Mai sighed, "Yeah, I know. That's why I want you to promise me that you won't tell him. OK?"  
  
"Sure." said Tea try not to laugh.  
  
"Anyways, It's not like you'll be seeing him anytime soon." said Yugi.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Yugi introduced Amari to Mai and Amari gave a brief summery of her and Joey's encounter.  
  
"Oh my! Is he ok?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll be out before you know it."  
  
"Yeah, I bet he can wait to see you, especially in that!" joked Tristan as everyone continued to hold back the giggles.  
  
Mai just rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to work. See you guys later!"  
  
"Ok, bye!" they said and when she was out of sight, they burst out laughing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After they had finished shopping, they went over to Amari's apartment to start moving her things in. Bakura, Yami, and Tristan were to lift the really heavy things while Yugi brought in the little things, and Amari and Tea told them where to put them. (an: Yami can mainly become solid now. And so far Bakura and his Yami still share a body.)  
  
"Man this thing weights a ton!" grunted Yami as he, Tristan, and Bakura started to lift a couch.  
  
"Keep up the good work guys!" Yugi teased as he walked by carrying a small lamp.  
  
Bakura and Tristan just looked at Yami, and Yami rolled his eyes and tried to lift the couch once more.  
  
Once they had made it inside with the couch...  
  
"Ok, put it over there." said Amari. So the boys lifted it and moved it over to where she was pointing. "No no, over there." so they moved it over to the other side of the room. "No, how about over there." she said again pointing over in another direction. Soon the boys were moving back and forth across the room, until Amari had pick her final spot and left the room. They slammed the couch down and lied on it, panting.  
  
"Don't strain yourself you guys!" Yugi again teased as he walked by them on his way to get another lamp.  
  
Yami and the others looked at each other and said "Let's get him!" and they started to run after Yugi.  
  
Yugi turned to see them running towards him. "Uh oh! Ahhhh!" he said as he started to run out the door.  
  
They chased him outside and onto the grass until Tristan and Bakura cornered him and Yami pounced on him. Then they started to tickle him.  
  
"Ahhhh! He he he! Stop it! He he! Mercy! Uncle!" Yugi cried in between laughs.  
  
Tea and Amari were watching them from the doorway giggling to themselves.  
  
"I can't believe them." giggled Tea.  
  
"Boys will be boys." said Amari shaking her head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: So Bakura how do you like the fic so far?  
  
Yami Bakura: It could be better.  
  
SSU: How so?  
  
Y. Bakura: Well you could start by giving me more lines!  
  
//Bakura: Don't talk to her like that! We should be happy for what we have!//  
  
Y. Bakura: *slaps face* Oh will you just shut up!  
  
SSU: Me?  
  
Y. No not you! *pointing to head* Him!  
  
SSU: Who?  
  
Y. Bakura: *points to head again* HIM!!!!  
  
SSU: ((o_O))????  
  
//Bakura: You should learn to control your anger better.//  
  
Y. Bakura: For the last time, shut up! *starts to slap himself continuously* SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: ((o_O))  
  
SSU: -_-0 I've GOT to get Yami Bakura his own body!  
  
Everyone: Yea.  
  
SSU: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm looking for suggestions for the next episode so R&R or email your suggestion to me. It would really help me out. Thanks for the one's that have reviewed! I love you guys! ^_^ 


	8. The Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Amari. Duh!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Y. Bakura: *sitting on floor twitching*  
  
SSU: -_-0 Uh... Yami Bakura?  
  
Y. Bakura: yyyyyeeeeeesssss?  
  
SSU: Are you going to be ok?  
  
Y. Bakura: *starts to twitch again*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(an: Sorry Yugioh fans, but I have to put this in so bare with me)  
  
"AH!!!!" Sailor Neptune cried as a huge blast of energy hit her in the stomach. She flew back and hit the ground with a thud, clutching her wound.  
  
"Oh no, Neptune!" yelled Uranus as she raced over to her best friend's side. She looked at the condion that Neptune was in and grew angry. Rage filled her eyes as she looked at the source of the blast. She picked up her sword and began to charge at her new enemy. The shadowy figure just smirked as it opened its hand and another blast came from its hand and hit Uranus in the chest.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Uranus cried as she fell back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed Amari as she shot up from her bed covered in sweat. She was panting heavily. She looked around her empty apartment, and then sighed in relief. *Oh it was only a bad dream* she thought as she laid back down in her bed.  
  
For a while she just stared at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about the past couple days. Images popped back into her head. One showed Yugi getting tackled by Yami and Tristan when he had put ice down their backs at a baseball game. Another was with Joey trying to eat his ice cream cone from his hospital bed which later fell on his bare chest which made him jump like crazy trying to get it off of him.She laughed at the memories. She sighed and turned on her side and slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day, Amari and the others were heading to the hospital to pick up Joey. It was his last day there and they were going to go to the beach to celebrate.  
  
"Amari, do you bring your tanning lotion?" asked Tea looking through her beach bag. She was wearing her red tank top and white shorts with her pink bathing suit under it.  
  
"Yeah I think I did. Why, did you forget yours? Don't you worry I have plenty!" answered Amari. Amari was wearing her white spaghetti strap top and some khaki shorts with her blue bikini under them.  
  
"You girls and your tans!" said Tristan shaking his head.  
  
All of a sudden, Amari's forehead began to reveal her universe symbol (you know with the crescent moon and the star above it?). Amari fell to her knees and clutched her forehead.  
  
"Amari! What's wrong?!" shouted Tea as she knelt beside Amari. Then she shouted to the boys who were trailing a little behind, "Yami! Yugi! Bakura! Someone! Something is wrong with Amari! Get over here!"  
  
Amari began to feel dissy. *Wha-What's happening to me?* she asked her self. Then she began to fall back but was instead of hitting the floor; she fell into Yami's arms.  
  
"Amari? Amari! Can you hear me? Are you alright?" asked Yami as he helped her up.  
  
"Yea-Yeah. I'm fine." she said standing up and shaking herself off.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. Can you still make it to the beach or should we just drop you off at the hospital or something?" asked Yugi sounding a little concerned.  
  
"No Yugi. I'm just fine."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Once they had reached the hospital, Joey was waiting outside in a wheelchair for them.  
  
"Hey Joey! Are you ready to go?" asked Tea waving at him.  
  
"Yeah I'm ready when you are!" said Joey as he wheeled himself over to them. Then surprisingly he hopped out of the chair with ease.  
  
"Uh, Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you have the wheelchair if you don't look like you needed it?  
  
"Oh this thing! Well the nurse said that I shouldn't be on my feet all the time and I kind of wanted it so we could play with it and stuff."  
  
"Oh, cool!"  
  
"Yeah! Hey hop on Yug! I'll give you a ride."  
  
Yugi quickly sat down in the chair and just as he did he was pushed down the sidewalk.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEE!" cried Yugi.  
  
"Hey wait up!" cried Tristan as everyone else ran after them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the beach, Amari and Tea laid out their towels, took off their clothes revealing their bathing suits, and put on their lotion. While Yami, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Joey took of their shirts and started to head for the water.  
  
"HOLD IT!!!!!!!!" shouted Tea. The boys stopped dead in their tracks with almost made them fall on top of each other. "Stop right there! Now come back and put you're sunscreen on."  
  
"Awww! Do we have to?" asked Tristan.  
  
Tea nodded. The boys turned to Amari with their puppy dog faces on. Amari was take aback.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You can pull that one on me! I'm with Tea." said Amari.  
  
The defeated boys slowly walked back to Amari and Tea, put on their lotion and then ran toward the water.  
  
"Wait!!!!!!!! You have to wait at least 10 minutes before getting wet!" shouted Tea again. But the boys just ignored them and ran faster toward the water and jumped in. Well all of them except for Yugi who tripped and then when he scrambled to get up he was grabbed by Tea and Amari and hauled back to their spot on the beach.  
  
"Help! I'm being captured!" shouted Yugi trying to get loose.  
  
"Uh oh! Hey Yami! You're hakari has been taken prisoner." said Tristan.  
  
"Serves him right for all the times he's teased us!" said Yami before he dunked Bakura into the water.  
  
*~*~*~Later that day*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Amari and Tea?! Why don't you come on in? The water's fine!" shouted Bakura to the girls who where still lying out.  
  
"No way! We're busy!"  
  
Tristan just rolled his eyes, and then gave an evil grin and started to gather everyone one in a huddle. They started to whisper to each other. Yugi popped his head out of the group to get a good look at Amari and Tea and giggled, but his head was pushed back down into the huddle by Tristan.  
  
"Ready..Break!" said the boys and they separated.  
  
Amari sat up and looked at the group of boys. "What are they doing?"  
  
"Beats me! They're probably getting ready to play another football game or something." answered Tea. Amari shrugged her shoulders and laid back down.  
  
A couple of seconds later, cold water was poured onto them.  
  
"Ahhhh! That's cold!!!!!!" they shouted as they looked up to see Joey and Tristan ringing out their wet trunks over them.  
  
"Joey Wheeler!" shouted Amari.  
  
"Tristan! I'm going to kill you!" screamed Tea as she got up and started to chase him. But when Tristan ran into the water, Tea stopped dead in her tracks inches away from the water. She gave a sigh of relief, "Whoa! That was a close one!", but just as she spoke Yugi had come up behind her and pushed her in. "Ahh!"  
  
When Tea arose from the water, she heard Amari scream as she was picked up by her hands and feet and was carried to the water by Bakura, Yami, and Joey.  
  
"Tea! Hel--!" shouted Amari as she was thrown into the water.  
  
Yugi started to laugh at his sister, but was dunked under water by Tea.  
  
Tea began to laugh but Tristan who splashed a good deal of water at her cut her off short.  
  
Yami was laughing at Bakura who was just dunked by Joey. But then Amari pounced onto Yami which made them both fall into the water.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: *dusting hands off* Ok, another chappie is finished! Sorry it took so long it's hard to keep 3 stories going. *whispering to Yami* It's 3 now, right?  
  
Yami: *shruggs* Don't look at me! How should I know?  
  
SSU: Uh, I don't know. maybe because you're in all of them!  
  
Yami: Oh yeah now I remember!  
  
Everyone: *anime fall* 


	9. Bad News

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anything on this page except Amari. Satisfied!?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami: *leans back and sighs with big grin on face*  
  
Tea: Uh Yami? What's up with you?  
  
SSU: Oh I think it's because he's in every story and it's kind of going to his head.  
  
Yami: Being popular is fun!  
  
SSU: Yeah whatever. *pulls out M&M's*  
  
Yugi: *sniffs* Hey someone's got food!  
  
Tristan: You're quick!  
  
SSU: *corrects Yugi* It's not food!...It's chocolate!  
  
Tea: O_o , Oh ok.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sailor Pluto walked down the dark hallway of the Universe palace. She turned a corner and entered a large room and in front of her were 3 thrones. In the middle throne sat a woman with a blue dress on and blue hair.  
  
Pluto stepped forward and bowed, and knelt. "Queen Sora? Did you send for me?"  
  
"Yes, Pluto. I sent you here to tell you that you must go quickly and back up Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune."  
  
Pluto nodded and got up to leave but stopped at the door. "My queen?" she said as she turned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Should I send for the princess?"  
  
"No." Sora's voice became stern, "Princess Amari shouldn't know of any of this."  
  
"My queen?! She's one of our strongest sailors! Wh--" asked the confused Pluto.  
  
"Amari deserves to enjoy her times with her real family. I will not allow for her happiness to be cut short by something like this. We'll let her know when the time is right."  
  
Pluto nodded once and again and slowly left the throne room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Amari?!"  
  
Amari snapped out of her daze. "Huh?"  
  
"What do ya wanna eat?" asked Joey.  
  
"Oh um..I'll just have some chocolate ice cream."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Everyone sat down at a booth beside the window, while Joey brought them their ice cream. He waited until everyone had taken their ice cream, then reached for his 5-scooped cone.  
  
"Joey!" scolded Tea.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"How much ice cream did you get anyway!?"  
  
"Hey hospital food will do that to you after a while!" informed Tristan.  
  
Everyone began to laugh as Joey scarfed down his ice cream.  
  
Amari giggled to herself as she looked out the window into the night's sky. A flash of lightning occurred and it began to rain. She watched as people rain through the streets covering their heads and trying to find shelter.  
  
Then suddenly in another flash of lightening, Amari no longer saw the rain or the people running from it, but she saw a blurred vision of Sailor Neptune falling to the ground in pain. She then saw a tall blond girl run up to Neptune. Amari guessed that it was Sailor Uranus. Uranus stood from her place and charged at a shadowy figure but she was hit by some unknown force that threw her to the ground beside Neptune. Amari wanted to reach out to the two but thunder reached her ears and she found herself staring outside once again.  
  
Yugi had noticed that Amari had not touched her ice cream. "Um Amari? Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Amari slowly looked at him and nodded with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hey Amari I don't mean to be rude or anything but what's that on your forehead?" Tristan asked pointing to a glowing symbol on Amari's head.  
  
Amari felt a warm feeling on her head and quickly looked in the reflection of the window and saw her universe symbol appearing on her forehead. She stared at it for a while until another flash of lightening came and revealed a faint image of Sailor Pluto standing beside her reflection and then vanished as quickly as it came.  
  
"Uh, I got to go." she said quickly as she scooted out of her seat.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tea.  
  
"Nothing. I just uh remembered something that I have to do. I'll see you guys later! Bye!" said Amari as she ran out of the diner into the rain.  
  
Yami gave a quick glance at Yugi and they both nodded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amari ran through the rain toward the park. It began to rain harder and there wasn't another person in sight. She ran faster and covered her face as the rain stung her face.  
  
Once she had reached the park, she came to a quick stop and looked around.  
  
"Pluto?!" she called over the rain. "Pluto! I know you're out here so show yourself!"  
  
She could barley see through the thick pour of the rain. "PLUTO!!!!! Where are you!?"  
  
She heard the snap of a thick tree branch as it flew toward her. She tried to move out of its way but a quick sharp pain ran through her leg as the branch cut her. She fell to the ground in pain clutching her leg. She crawled her way to a near by tree to find a little shelter from the rain and to tend to her now bleeding wound.  
  
"PLUTO!!!!!??? Show yourself!" she cried once more, "Show yourse---"  
  
"I'm here, princess." came a soft voice. Amari looked toward the voice only to find another faint image of Sailor Pluto.  
  
Pluto was standing in the rain but she seemed to look dry. "I am here, princess Amari." she repeated. Her voice was very clear, and it echoed around her.  
  
"Wha-What's going on? Why am I seeing Sailor Uranus and Neptune being hurt by someone?" panted Amari.  
  
Pluto gave a confused look, but said nothing.  
  
"Pluto, I know that something's wrong now tell me! What the heck is going on! Answer me!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me!" yelled Amari.  
  
"I mustn't speak of much, but the kingdom has recently been under attack by an unknown force. But everything is under control. I promise." answered Pluto solemnly.  
  
"Why haven't I been told sooner about this?" asked Amari.  
  
"I can not lie to you my princess, but I am also forbidden to say more. I'm sorry." said Pluto as she began to slowly step back and her image faded.  
  
"Wait!" called Amari. She ran out into the rain after the image, but before she could get any further the image of Sailor Pluto disappeared.  
  
Amari looked up at the sky and let the rain fall hard upon her face. Then she looked to her side toward the entrance of the park and spotted Yami holding an umbrella, watching her with saddened eyes. She stared at him for what seemed like forever, but soon she fell to the ground holding her knee once again.  
  
Yami ran to her side. "Amari? Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Amari said nothing as she laid back into his open arms, letting him lift her from the ground to carry her.  
  
"Hang on, Amari!" he said to her as he ran out of the park toward the game shop still holding her now limp body.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Now isn't that just what everyone needed to make their day!? A good cliffhanger! *gives evil grin*  
  
He he he! I'm so mean!  
  
Yami: Well you can't disagree with that!  
  
Yugi: For once we agree!  
  
SSU: Hey! I'm the only one that can insult my self! *now content* Ok well sorry that I didn't update in like forever but I got really and I mean really busy so you guys better enjoy this! I hope to have the next chap. up soon! Please R&R! 


	10. Angel

Disclaimer: Yea you've heard it a billion times by now and I'll say it again.I only own Amari and none else!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok, people. Listen up! This is a little song-fic-ish chapter. And this is my first so don't hate me if it's bad I'll get better! I loved the song and I just thought that SOME of the words go with the chapter. I realized that not all of the words go with it and if you don't get some of it .then..oh well. Also there are 3 scenes in the chapter, one is with Yami, another with Yugi, and another scene that took place in the distant past (around 5000 years ago) with Princess Amari. You'll find out later about that scene. Just trust me on this one. This song is by Sarah McLachlan and its called Angel. Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
* Spend all your time waiting for that second chance *  
  
Yami ran through the night's rain holding Amari's limp body in his arms.  
  
"Hang in there Amari! We're almost there!" he said to her.  
  
*for a break that would make it okay there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough *  
  
Princess Amari walked beside the garden's fountain. Her dark blue dress shimmered as she walked. She stared into the clear water with sad eyes. She held a white flower in her hand. One of her servants came up behind her.  
  
"Princess? Your mother is looking for you. She awaits your decision." said the servant.  
  
Princess Amari slowly nodded and a single tear fell from her cheek as she threw the flower at her reflection. She slowly turned and followed the servant out of the garden.  
  
* and it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction oh beautiful release*  
  
Yugi looked at his watch as he sat on the windowsill next to the door of the game shop.  
  
"Where are they? They should be home by now. I hope that nothing bad happened to them." he said to himself as stared out of window into the rain.  
  
*memories seep through my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
oh and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight*  
  
Princess Amari pushed open the door to the throne room, and stepped inside.  
  
* in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room *  
  
Yami glanced down at Amari and saw her hand lightly resting on her henshin wand in her short's pocket. The symbol on her forehead was fading.  
  
* and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie *  
  
Queen Sora looked down at her daughter standing before her.  
  
"You know what could come of you. if you go through with this?" said her mother.  
  
"I have no other choice, mother."  
  
The queen nodded in agreement and sighed. "Very well, proceed."  
  
* you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there*  
  
Yugi continued to stare outside into the rain until he spotted a figure in the distance running fast towards the shop. Once the figure was a little closer he could see that it was Yami with someone in his arms.  
  
* so tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back*  
  
Yami looked at his surrounding without stopping. He glanced into the dark allies and streets as he passed and clung to Amari tighter than before.  
  
"I have to get her to Yugi! He's the only one that I can think of that can save her! I must hurry." he said to himself.  
  
* and the storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie*  
  
Yami kicked the door of the game shop open and rushed inside.  
  
"Yugi?!" he called panting heavily.  
  
"What is it Yami. Where were you and where's.." Yugi's voice tailed off as he looked at the person he was holding.  
  
"Amari!?"  
  
* that you make up for all that you lack it don't make no difference escaping one last time *  
  
Princess Amari held her hands in front of her chest as if holding a ball. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her hands. Soon a small golden light began to appear in front of her chest, in between her hands.  
  
*in the arms of an angel fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room*  
  
"Yugi, she's hurt." Yami said revealing her bleeding leg.  
  
Yugi winced at the site and called, "Grandpa! Amari's badly hurt! Hurry!"  
  
Grandpa ran down the stairs and took one look at Amari and her condition then said, "Yami lay her over on the couch. Yugi go get a warm cloth, blanket, and the first aid kit. Quickly!"  
  
The boys did as they were told as Grandpa grabbed a few pillows and followed Yami.  
  
* and the endlessness that you fear you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie*  
  
Yugi returned with the things that he was told to get and handed them to Grandpa.  
  
Grandpa quickly cleaned Amari's wound with the warm cloth and took out the first aid kit.  
  
Yugi sat Yami down in a nearby chair and handed him a blanket.  
  
"Yami? What happened out there?" he asked.  
  
"Once I had caught up to her in the park she was leaning against a tree clutching her leg. I was going to run over to her but she seemed to be talking to someone. It looked as if to be a ghost or spirit of some sort. The spirit wore a sailor scout outfit similar to Amari's. I could only make out a few words at a time because of the rain.." said Yami.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The spirit said something about the kingdom being attacked and that she was forbidden to say more."  
  
* you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort there *  
  
Amari slowly awoke to the sound of voices. She felt a warm blanket on her body. She slowly got up but winced at the sharp pain in her bandaged up leg. She looked around the room and spotted only Yami was awake as Grandpa and Yugi slept in their chairs next to her. She stared at Yami for a while.  
  
"I know what you did for me..thanks" she said.  
  
Yami smiled at her and blushed. "You're welcome. How are you feeling?"  
  
Amari nodded. "Nothing that a little pain reliever won't cure." she joked.  
  
Yami laughed but then became serious. "So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Huh? About what?"  
  
"Your kingdom? I mean was it being attacked?"  
  
Amari became sad as she began to remember what Pluto had told her. " I don't know, Yami."  
  
Yami continued to look at her at her. *She's so torn in between two different worlds* he thought.  
  
"I have family in both worlds. But it is my destiny to protect my kingdom" Amari held her henshin in her hand, staring at it.  
  
"What does your heart tell you to do?" asked Yami.  
  
"I made a promise with myself," she clutched her henshin, "..that I would protect my kingdom. But..I just don't know anymore." she said as she looked out the window at the now clear night sky.  
  
* you're in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here *  
  
A tear fell from princess Amari's face as the light in her hands grew larger. She looked into her mother's eyes as tears streaked her mother's face as well.  
  
"I'm ready." said Princess Amari as she slowly closed her eyes. 


	11. The Letter

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself over and over and over.ok ok then I don't own anything except Amari.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ SSU: Well here's another chapter!  
  
Everyone: *groans* yey.  
  
SSU: What?!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amari awoke the next morning feeling groggy from the medicine that she had been put on for her leg. She squinted at the morning sun peeking through the window.  
  
"Ah it's morning already?" she asked herself. She glanced around to find Yugi and Grandpa still in their sleeping positions from the night before and she found Yami asleep in his chair also. She got up to stretch but winced as she quickly grabbed her bandaged up leg and sat back down.  
  
"You lost a lot of blood last night." said Grandpa getting up from his resting-place. "Here let me fix you some breakfast."  
  
Grandpa headed to the kitchen. Amari just stood up again with better balance this time and headed for the stairs, trying not to wake Yami and Yugi.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower, Grandpa. Ok?" she said as she limped slowly up the stairs.  
  
"Ok but don't take too long up there or your breakfast will be cold." Grandpa warned still in the kitchen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
An evil laugh echoed through the darkness of a small room of some sort. A man in a white tux sat on a stool holding a cigar. You could see everything except for his face, which was hidden in the darkness.  
  
He was staring into a whirlpool of water and smoke. Inside the whirlpool an image appeared of Amari limping up the stairs.  
  
"I've finally found you." said the man, "And this time you won't escape me."  
  
Then he snapped his fingers and a letter suddenly appeared on the guess room's dresser, which happened to be right next to the bathroom, where Amari was now taking her shower.  
  
The man began to laugh menacingly as it echoed through the darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amari walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with her towel.  
  
"I need some clothes until I can get to my place." she said to herself. She walked over to one of the drawers on the dresser and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of jogging shorts and put them on. The shirt was a little big on her but not by much.  
  
"This must be some of Yami's clothes that he wears when he's out of the puzzle." she said.  
  
As Amari was closing the drawer the letter on top of the dresser caught her eye.  
  
"What's this?" she asked opening the letter. It said.  
  
Dear Princess Universe,  
  
Go to the place where you were once taken from this world. There all you questions will be answered.  
  
Amari's eyes widened as she read the letter. When she was done she filpped it over and back looking for a signature but found none.  
  
"Who wrote this?" she said laying down the letter. She pondered for a moment then put the letter in an empty drawer.  
  
"Amari?" called Grandpa coming up the stairs.  
  
Amari whirled around and stared at the opened door. Grandpa walked in the guest room holding a tray with some food on it, not looking up.  
  
"I decided that I don't want you to have to come down those stairs again so I brought you your breakfa--" he stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed that the room was empty.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I'll make it up to you.  
  
Yami: *whispers to Joey* I bet you ten bucks that she forgets.  
  
Joey: *ponders* Hum... Ok deal.  
  
SSU: *glares at the two* 


	12. The Past

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah you know what goes here.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ha! This chappie is long and satisfying! I did promise that I'd make it up to you didn't I?  
  
Joey: *smiles from ear to ear* Pay up Yami!  
  
Yami: *glares at SSU and gives Joey $20*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sailor Universe walked down a lonely sidewalk towards the park. The streets were empty for it was still very early in the morning. She continued to walk into the park feeling the warmth of the sunrise on her body. She looked around cautiously, her face filled with sternness and curiosity.  
  
"I wonder..." she said to herself.  
  
She made her way past some bushes and she soon found herself in the same spot that she had found herself just 10 years ago when Pluto had abducted her.  
  
She waited for a moment. "Where is this guy?"  
  
Suddenly the ground under her began to shake violently.  
  
"What the--" she said trying to keep her balance.  
  
The ground continued to shake and soon she lost her footing and fell, but instead of hitting the ground, a black hole swallowed her up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami slowly awoke from his sleep to find the living room empty except for Yugi, who was still asleep. He slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Well that was weird." said Grandpa coming down the stairs holding a tray of food.  
  
"What is?" Yami yawned.  
  
"I swore that I heard Amari in that room but when I got there she was gone." said Grandpa, puzzled.  
  
Yami was now completely awake by now and looked a little worried. "What do you mean `gone'?"  
  
"She said that she was going to take a shower and then when I went up there to give her breakfast she was gone."  
  
Yami quickly turn around and shook Yugi awake. Yugi grunted and slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"Did you ever happen to wake up and see Amari leave the house?" asked Yami, sounding very serious.  
  
"No, why?" asked Yugi.  
  
Yami quickly let go of Yugi and rushed up stairs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sailor Universe slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. At first everything appeared blurry but it soon began to come into focus. She sat up and clutched her head.  
  
"Ow!" she groaned. She slowly lifted her head and looked around once more. The place was pitch black. She could barley see anything except for a light shining on a black stool in front of her.  
  
"Where am I? And what is this place?" she asked.  
  
An evil laugh echoed though the darkness, making Universe jump.  
  
"Let's just say that you're not in Kansas anymore." laughed the voice.  
  
"Who said that!?" shouted Universe.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." said the voice.  
  
Soon a man in a white tux appeared on the black stool, he had long jet- black hair. He had a black patch on his right eye with a white star on it.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?" shouted Universe trying to stand up, but with no luck.  
  
"My name is Polaris, and you're in a temporary dimension in between the world that were raised in and the world that you love so dearly."  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Universe in shock.  
  
Polaris ignored her out burst and continued. "I've been searching for you for a while, princess."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've been jumping from one dimension to the other looking for you in hope that one day I would find you. So that I may finish what I should have finished a long time ago."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Polaris closed his eyes. "I'll never forget that day. when the Negaverse finally got the guts to stand up to the Universe Kingdom. I was finally chosen to be one of the top generals of the army that was going to bring down the Universe Kingdom. Which was called the Black Universe." He paused to make sure that Universe was listening and continued.  
  
"The key was an element of surprise, and it worked. We attacked swiftly and without mercy."  
  
----------Flashback-------(thousands of years ago)-----  
  
The sounds of swords and other weapons clashing together echoed through the air. Fire was everywhere and some people were running from their homes and screaming.  
  
This was music to the young general's ears. He was covered from head to toe in armor with dirt and bloodstains on his skin and face. (Warning: This could get ugly!) He slowly walked up the palace steps heading for the Universal throne room.  
  
Suddenly a young sailor scout rushed up to him with her sword in hand. "Stay back!" she shouted.  
  
The general just smirked. "My dear Princess Uranus.. You know for a fact that you can't defeat me."  
  
The young scout trembled a little but stood her ground with her sword still at his throat. "Polaris, I won't let you go any farther!" she hissed through her teeth.  
  
"Don't make me do this, Princess Uranus." He warned.  
  
"I won't let you though!!!!!" she screamed wildly. The war had nearly made her insane.  
  
Polaris shook his head. "Tisk tisk, Uranus, so young and naive" he joked evilly. As soon as he spoke those words a blue ball of energy formed in his hand and he thrust it into her stomach, making her hit a large pillar behind her.  
  
The young scout looked into his eyes in pain and she slid down the wall to the floor, barley alive.  
  
Polaris stepped over her and continued to walk toward the palace's throne room.  
  
Moments later the throne room's doors flew open, and Polaris stepped inside. The throne room sparkled with light as if to have never been touched by soiled hands.  
  
"Give it up, Queen Sora! We've finally won! Nothing can save you now!" he yelled into the empty throne room. His voice echoed through the room.  
  
Suddenly he noticed a light appear at the other end of the room, then it grew bigger, and bigger.  
  
"What the--" he said just before he was hit with the light. The light was so strong that it slammed him into the wall behind him.  
  
"Ahhhh!" he cried as the light continued to press him into the wall.  
  
--------------------End of flashback--------------  
  
"I later figured out that the source of that enormous light was you." said Polaris, looking up at Sailor Universe, who was still on the floor.  
  
"Me?" asked Universe sounding confused.  
  
"Yes, you must have been the last resort, a secret weapon. That light sentenced me to another dimension outside of the solar system. Later I found out the full purpose of that light. It was to wipe out all the evil within a certain range, luckily the main force of the Negaverse had squeezed through the Universe kingdom's barriers before you unleashed your certain power, but later they had to retreat."  
  
"I don't understand. That couldn't have been me. I'm here. Unless you're saying that I am thousands of years old, you got the wrong girl," said Universe.  
  
Polaris chuckled. "Don't you know anything about your past?"  
  
"In-lighten me."  
  
"Ok then, after your little stunt everything was sentenced too be reborn again but thousands of years into the future. But there was one consequence to your daring operation. Somehow you were sent to another dimension and were reborn there."  
  
"Well if all this is true, why did you come back when I can just pull that stunt again?"  
  
"Because, I know you enough to know you won't do it, you can't do it." said Polaris.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Two reasons, one is that you're not as strong as you were back then. Your love for these certain humans have stunted your growth in power." he said revealing his little portal showing a picture of Yami, Yugi, and his friends. "The other reason is that I have studied all techniques of you and of the other sailor scouts including your cousin, Sailor Moon. Therefore making me unstoppable." Polaris said, smirking.  
  
"We'll see about that." said Universe, finally standing up and forming a fighting stance. She cupped her hands together in front of her, and soon a ball of energy formed in her hands. It continued to grow until it was about the size of a beach ball. She targeted Polaris and shouted, "UNIVERSE STAR CRUSH!!!!"  
  
She flung the ball of energy towards Polaris.  
  
Polaris just yawned and raised his hand, and with a simple flick of his hand the ball of energy deflected off of him and hit Universe head on.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" cried Universe in pain as she fell to her knees.  
  
"It's going to take more than that to defeat me, princess" Polaris laughed evilly.  
  
He stared at the fallen scout as she tried to stand up again with no success.  
  
"I could destroy you right now, if I wanted. But that would be too easy. I need to make you suffer slowly." he said. Then he got an idea. "And I got just the trick!"  
  
Polaris lifted his portal again showing the picture of Grandpa, Yami, Yugi, and his friends.  
  
Universe looked up to see what he was showing her. Her eyes widened as she saw what was in the portal.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami ran up to the guestroom and looked around. He noticed some clothes of his were missing, and there was a wet towel on the floor right next to the dresser.  
  
Yugi and Grandpa ran into the room, panting.  
  
"Yami, what's this all about?" asked Yugi.  
  
Grandpa gave a brief summery of what was taking place while Yami continued to look around.  
  
"She couldn't have just left without a good reason." He said as he started to look through the drawers. Then he spotted the letter. He quickly opened and read it. His eyes widened as he read the letter. Once he was done he crumpled it in his fist. "I know where she is."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Polaris smirked at Sailor Universe as she looked at the picture that was put in front of her.  
  
"No! Leave them out of this!" she demanded as she tried to stand up again.  
  
"I don't think so. They look like the perfect candidates in order to make you suffer. You seem to love them and their way of life."  
  
"No I won't let you hurt them!" she shouted as she raced toward Polaris. But before she could get to him she fell into another black hole.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami walked into the park enterance followed by Grandpa and Yugi.  
  
"We'll split up," said Grandpa as they all wet in different directions.  
  
Yami continued to walk straight having a good idea of where she might be.  
  
"Amari?" he called out as he looked around.  
  
He walked past the spot where Amari had fallen just last night. "AMARI?" he continued to call.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Amari?"  
  
Amari eyes twitched at the sound of someone calling her name, and then by the second call she slowly opened them. She sat up and looked around. She was back at the park and once again in Yami's clothes.  
  
*What happened? I never meant to detransform. * She thought to herself.  
  
"Amari?"  
  
She turned around at the sound of Yami calling her.  
  
"I'm over here!" she called back as she tried to stand up. She heard Yami push through some bushes and run to her side.  
  
"Amari are you ok? What happened to you?" asked Yami.  
  
Amari tried to stand up. "I-I just had to go for a walk that's all."  
  
"Really does that involve the use of your powers?" he asked as he tried to help her stand up.  
  
"What?" asked Amari just before she fell back down. Yami quickly reached out and caught her before she could hit the ground. Her arms were thrown over his shoulders making their noses almost touch. She nearly put her whole weight against him. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they let go of each other and looked to the floor.  
  
"So...um where were you exactly?" asked Yami breaking the silence.  
  
"I just told u. I went for a walk, that's all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Amari, I read the letter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know why you came here."  
  
"Yami.." said Amari.  
  
Suddenly they heard Yugi making his way through the bushes, calling their name.  
  
Amari quickly grabbed Yami's hands and held them tightly. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone? Promise?" she said looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
Yami paused for a moment. "Ok, I promise."  
  
"Thank you." She said just before Yugi caught them in his sight. They quickly dropped their hands and stared at him.  
  
Yugi eyed them suspiciously. "Where'd you go, Amari?"  
  
"Oh, I just decided to take a walk that's all," smiled Amari.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, who just nodded and smiled, innocently.  
  
"Ok, whatever. Let's go, ok?" asked Yugi as he left the scene followed by Amari and Yami.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Polaris chuckled as he watched the group leave the park.  
  
"My dear princess, you're in for a rude awakening." He said laughing into the darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok well I finally got this one up! I hope you like it! If it was a little confusing don't kill me! I'm only human!  
  
Yami: Really? Hey, I learned something new today!  
  
SSU: Just you wait, Yami. You'll get yours in the end! 


	13. Ch 12

Disclaimer: I really really don't own Yugioh, only Amari.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi walked out of his bathroom in his pajamas and headed for bed. It had been along day for everyone after Amari's mysterious little disappearing act. He yawned and got in bed. He looked at his ceiling thinking about all that had happened to him in the past few weeks. He smiled as he began to think about all the great times they had together.  
  
He slowly turned around and turned off his lamp. Then he sunk down into his pillow and fell asleep.  
  
A moment later a dark figure moved in the shadows of Yugi's room. It slowly moved to Yugi's bedside.  
  
The figure stared down at the sleeping boy with cold eyes. He then raised something that glowed in the darkness in the air getting ready to thrust it into the boy when---  
  
-----End of dream-----  
  
Amari's eyes snapped open. She quickly sat up in bed and looked around the Motto's guestroom. (Yami had moved into Yugi's room for the night until Amari was better)  
  
She quickly pulled the covers off of her and quietly walked out of the room and down the hall. She came to Yugi's door that was opened slightly and peeped in. The room was dark except for the moon's light that peered through the window. She lightly pushed the door open and walked around the room towards Yugi's sleeping figure.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder making her quickly react by dropping to the floor and putting her leg out (her good leg), knocking his feet out from under him making him fall on his back. She quickly got on top of the figure and pinned him down to the floor.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she demanded, tightening her grip on the figure's wrists.  
  
"Amari chill it's only me, Yami," he said trying to get up.  
  
She loosened her grip on him and paused just before she leaned down to get a good look at his face. His cologne danced around her as she studied him, making sure that it wasn't an intruder.  
  
Then she let go of his wrists and sat up, not removing herself off of him. "Yami?"  
  
"Yeah it's me, I promise."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I had a bad dream so I got up to go to the bathroom, and when I came out you were standing there watching Yugi. Then next thing I know I'm lying on my back and your pinning me to the floor."  
  
Amari's eyes quickly widened as she came to the realization of what she had just done. "Oh my god! Are you ok?" she began to check him over to make sure that he wasn't hurt, "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Well for starters you can get off of me. You're kind of cutting off my air supply."  
  
"Oh I'm soooo sorry!" she said as she quickly got off of him.  
  
"It's ok, no damage done," He chuckled as he sat up. "I'm just a little surprised that you can still do that with your hurt leg and all,"  
  
"Oh yeah, it amazing. It's healing a lot faster than I thought but it still hurts sometimes," she said as she scooted over to lean against Yugi's bed, and to also get a better look at Yami in the moonlight from the window.  
  
"Well here let me see it for a sec," he said reaching over and lightly touching her leg. He lightly lifted it and gently moved it into his lap. He observed it and lightly ran his finger around her smooth leg along the bandage lines.  
  
Amari shivered at his touch. Yami looked up at her and continued the motion.  
  
"Can you feel that?" he asked.  
  
Amari slowly nodded and leaned her head back, closing her eyes.  
  
Then suddenly Yami stopped lightly stroking her leg and began to stare at her.  
  
"What?" she asked blushing a little.  
  
"Nothing.it just that I've never really taken the time to realize how beautiful you are," he said.  
  
Amari just blushed even more. "Well thank you."  
  
Yami moved closer to her as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. He moved some strands of hair away from her face, leaning in and kissing her soft lips.  
  
Amari's eyes slowly closed as she let the impact of the kiss take hold of her. He cupped her face in his hands, savoring every moment.  
  
Suddenly Yugi stirred in his sleep making the two break apart.  
  
Amari began to stare at the moon through the window while Yami drifted his eyes toward the floor.  
  
There was then a long period of silence. The only thing that was heard was the sound of Yugi's breathing.  
  
"Well, it's getting kind of late. So I guess we need to go back to bed," said Amari, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah," said Yami in agreement.  
  
Yami slowly got up from his place on the floor and helped Amari get up, too. They turned and quietly left Yugi's room and walked down the hall back to the guestroom.  
  
Once they had reached Amari's door, Amari turned around to face Yami again. A small smile appeared on her face as she lifted her hand to his face and brushed her finger along his cheek. Yami continued to stare into her eyes, not wanting the moment to end.  
  
"Good night," she said sweetly as she stepped back inside her room, closing the door. She continued to stare at him until the door closed shut. Then she turned around and leaned against the door, her eyes filled with joy. She slowly slid down the door, thinking of what had just happened.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Yami turn away from Amari's door and walked back into Yugi's room with a smile on his face. He got under the covers of Yugi's bed and stared at the ceiling. Then he gave a big sigh and turned to his side and fell asleep.  
  
On the other side of the bed, Yugi, now awake, stared at the place where he had watched his sister and Yami kiss for the first time. A small smile formed on his face as he too, closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Polaris stood on a big tree branch outside of Yugi's window. He too, had watched the romantic seen that had just taken place.  
  
He shook his head and leaned against the tree trunk.  
  
"My dear little princess, like I said before.," he said just before his voice turned into a cold harsh voice, "Your love for these humans make you weak."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Sorry for the long delay I've been very busy with school starting soon for me. But hopefull I can make it up to you. So I've decide that you should vote for the pairings for this story. Now Joey fans it's not too late to revert the story back to Joey/Amari. But if none helps me out here I'll pick my own pairing and then you can hate me all you want but I won't change it. So it's either your way or mine. So start voting! NO FLAMES!!!!! If you give me flames then I MIGHT concider them, but don't expect for them to stay with my reviews, I'll delete them faster than you can say..well by the next chapter I'll think of a word! 


	14. The Next Day

Disclaimer: Like I've said a billion gazillion times...I don't own Yugioh.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok the votes are in! Even though I didn't get much votes. But anyway. Yami is the winner besides I like him anyway. Ok well here's your chapter! Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The next morning Amari walked down the stairs of the Motto's home, but she stopped short to notice Yami sitting on the couch surfing the channels of the TV. She gave a quick smile and continued to walk down the stairs. She walked over and sat beside him.  
  
At first Yami didn't notice her but soon he settled with a channel and then figured out that he wasn't alone.  
  
"Hey Amari, sorry I'm kind of out of it," said the half-asleep Yami.  
  
Amari laughed to herself. "It's ok Yami I completely understand. I'm not totally awake myself."  
  
Yami brightened up a little at the sight of Amari's sweet smile. "So did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yea.you?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Soon Yugi walked down the stairs still half-asleep as well. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he noticed Yami and Amari on the couch and walked over and sat in a chair beside them. He stared at them for what seemed like forever until Yami broke the long silence.  
  
"Hey um Yugi? Are you alright?" asked Yami sort of curious to why Yugi was staring at them.  
  
Yugi quickly snapped out of his daze, nodded, and started to watch the TV when a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
Amari began to once again laugh to herself. "Yugi why are you smiling like that?"  
  
"No reason." said Yugi still smiling.  
  
Yami and Amari exchanged dumfounded faces. Amari was about to ask Yugi another question but was interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
A couple minutes later Joey ran into the room followed by Tea and Tristan. "Amari are you ok?! Grandpa just told us what happened!" said Joey checking Amari over to make sure she was all right.  
  
"Joey that was almost two days ago," said Amari, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well yeah I know I just wanted to make sure," Joey peeped.  
  
"So what exactly happened after you left the diner?" asked Tea looking at Amari's bandaged up leg.  
  
Amari and Yami exchanged glances, and Yugi soon made eye contact with Amari, too.  
  
"Oh well I just was walking home and a branch cut me, then Yami found me and took me here, that's all," said Amari.  
  
Tea slowly nodded still not satisfied with the answer but she soon brushed it aside.  
  
"Ok, well can you walk?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well we were thinking about going to the mall. You know just to hang," said Joey leaning again the wall.  
  
"Ok well let me just go and find something to wear and then we can go ok?" said Amari getting up from the couch and limping up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~Guestroom*~*~*  
  
Amari walked into the guestroom and began to rummage through the draws once again looking for something that would fit her. Then she stopped suddenly, feeling some sort of presence in the room. She slowly stood up and turned around to see Polaris sitting on her bed, legs crossed and with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"YOU!!!" said Amari, anger growing in her voice.  
  
"What a welcome. You know princess you should work on your manners, especially when a person so superior and elegant is present."  
  
"BITE ME!!" Amari snapped reaching for her henshin.  
  
Polaris noticed this and gave a warning finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, princess. You wouldn't want the entire household to hear you, and know what you're up to."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh don't play dumb with me. I know all about you trying to hide this sort of issue from you friends. You haven't told them anything have you?"  
  
Amari was silent staring at him with cold eyes. *How does he know this?* she asked herself.  
  
"Yes, you haven't said a word about how much danger that they might be in. The only person that might know something is your close friend.Yami."  
  
"You leave him out of this!" Amari snapped.  
  
"Oh, it seems that the princess of the universe has feelings for this certain human. Yes, I know all about your relationship with Yami. Oh, yes he'd make a wonderful candidate for your undoing. Or perhaps you younger brother  
  
Yugi, so young and innocent. Yes, both of them would do nicely," smirked Polaris, stroking his chin, in thought.  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted Amari, as an energy ball formed in her right hand. (AN: Amari's a princess, therefore she's been given powers outside of her scout form, but they aren't always as strong as a sailor attack.)  
  
Polaris began to laugh evilly and stood. "Your love for these humans are so entertaining to watch. Tell you what if you don't show me you true strength soon then I'll have to force it out of you. And by force I mean taking you friends and showing them what real pain is like. Think about it princess!" he laughed as he suddenly vanished without a trace.  
  
Fire burned in Amari's eyes as she still held the energy ball in her hand. Then she heard someone coming up the stairs. She quickly hid the energy ball behind her back and faced the doorway.  
  
"Um, Amari? Grandpa sent me up to give you these clothes."said Tea entering the room. Tea eyed Amari suspiciously before she continued, "Grandpa washed your clothes from two days ago when you got hurt. It looks as if he got the bloodstains out and everything." she paused again.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked giving a curious look towards Amari.  
  
Amari just gave and innocent facial expression and nodded.  
  
"Ok." said Tea as she placed the clothes on the dresser and turned to leave. "Well, try and hurry so we can get going."  
  
Amari nodded again as Tea left the room. Amari quickly deteriorated the energy ball behind her back and began to change clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~ A couple minutes later *~*~*~*~  
  
Amari walked down the stairs in deep thought.  
  
"Ready?" asked Joey still leaning against the wall.  
  
Amari slowly nodded and the gang got up and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Mall*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gang walked into the food court and soon everyone stopped dead in his or her tracks except for Joey who kept on walking. Realizing that he was the only person still walking, Joey stopped and turn to see everyone frozen still wide eyed.  
  
"Come on you guys? Why'd you stop? Hello?" said Joey walking back towards his friends and waving his hand in front of Tristan's face.  
  
Then suddenly Tristan grabbed Joey's waving hand and began to pull him in the other direction.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Joey trying to pull his arm in the opposite direction that Tristan was pulling him.  
  
Soon he was being pushed by everyone in the other direction.  
  
"You guys? What's wrong? Is there something over there that you don't want me to see or something?--"  
  
"Joey?!" asked a very familiar feminine voice behind him.  
  
Joey grew wide-eyed and turned around to see Mai standing there in a waitress uniform.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mai stared at Joey speechless. *Crap! I can't believe this! This is mortifying!* she thought to herself.  
  
Mai glared at the group behind Joey. Tristan shrugged while everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"Um, Mai? What are you doing dressed like that?" asked Joey trying hard no to laugh.  
  
Mai gave a defeated sigh. "Uh, ok Joey I work here. There I said it! Now go ahead and laugh and get it over with."  
  
At this Joey tried to be serious. "Um why would I laugh?"  
  
"Oh don't start with me Joey now I have work to do," she turned to leave but stopped and turned around, "You know. why can't anyone keep a secret now a days?" she said glaring at the gang.  
  
"We're really sorry Mai, we just forgot," said Tea, sounding ashamed.  
  
"Well, Mai it's not THAT bad," said Joey inspecting Mai waitress outfit.  
  
"Really, you don't think it's stupid?"  
  
"Nah,"  
  
"You're not just saying that?"  
  
"Nope I'm being serious," said Joey with a smile on his face.  
  
Then there was a long silence.  
  
"Well," said Tristan rubbing his hands together, "Now that that's settled. I'm hungry. We might as well get some food."  
  
Everyone soon nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone had finished eating, they began to discuss on what to do next.  
  
"Hey I got an idea," said Mai coming up to them after she had just finished taking an order, "I'm going to get off of work in a couple of minutes, and I heard that they just opened this laser-tag place down at the other end of the mall. Do you guys want to check it out?"  
  
"Sure I'm up for a good game. Besides I'm in the butt-kicking mood," said Joey standing up from his seat.  
  
"Butt-kicking?" asked Tea.  
  
"So do you want to try it out?" asked Joey to everyone, ignoring Tea's comment.  
  
Everyone nodded and got up to leave the food court.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Sorry that I had to cut this chappie short. This is my busiest season because I have all these things to do but don't worry I'll still update. You'll get your next chapter soon. 


	15. Flashbacks and Laser Tag

Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you? All I own is Amari!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Yey so many people are reviewing! This is great! The readers must really like this story!  
  
Yami: No duh.  
  
Bakura: Yea like they'd review if they didn't like the story. *rolls eyes*  
  
SSU: Watch it you two I can easily turn you two yamis into something rather unpleasant.  
  
Yami/Bakura: *shrink*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Polaris walked in darkness towards two figures in the distance. He gave a twisted smile as he stopped before the two beings. The two figures were chained to a black wall in mid-air by their hands and their feet. They sagged in their chains, appearing unconscious.  
  
"Wake up Sailor Neptune, I never said anything about you sleeping while I was gone," said Polaris continuing to smile evilly as he watched the blue- haired girl stir. Then he directed his attention to the other figure in the chains a couple feet from Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Ah, Sailor Uranus, you're already awake. Sleep well?" asked Polaris.  
  
"Screw you!" Uranus snapped back, as she tried to break loose from her chains.  
  
Polaris just raised an eyebrow, "Well what a greeting," he said dryly.  
  
Neptune slowly awoke to notice that she was in chains, and floating in midair. She tried to break loose but it was hopeless. She then winced as a sharp pain shot through her stomach. She looked down to find that the injury from where Polaris had blasted her earlier was still there. Knowing that every sailor heals a little faster than normal, this became a shock to Neptune that it was still there.  
  
//"It was a deep wound, Neptune,"// came Uranus's voice.  
  
Neptune turned her head and she saw Uranus staring at her. She had noticed that Uranus's lips hadn't moved, indicating that Uranus had spoken to Neptune through her mind (telepathic).  
  
//"How deep?"// asked Neptune through her mind to Uranus.  
  
//Very deep, well deep enough to keep you out for a couple of days,"//  
  
Neptune looked over Uranus's beaten down body. Her uniform was torn and she had scrapes and bruises in some places and a dried bloodstain on her chest that had run down the side of her body. Uranus had obviously healed faster then Neptune had, and from the dried bloodstain on her chest and side, she hadn't been hit directly. But the stain was larger that Neptune's meaning that Uranus that gotten pretty close to Polaris before she was hit.  
  
//"Are you ok?"// asked Neptune.  
  
Uranus just nodded.  
  
//"Where are we anyway?"// asked Neptune starting to look curious.  
  
//"I'm not really sure, but I have this feeling that we're in another dimension of some sort,"// said Uranus looking around.  
  
//"Do you think Pluto can find us?"//  
  
//"I don't know, Neptune. I just don't know anymore,"//  
  
While Uranus and Neptune had been communicating telepathically, Polaris had turned his back on the two and was concentrating on a huge whirlpool of smoke. Then the smoke in the inner part of the pool cleared and the outer smoke encircled a picture of Amari walking in the mall with her friends.  
  
Uranus noticed this and her eyes were suddenly filled with fear as she saw the picture.  
  
"Oh no, Amari!" she said trying to break free. Neptune noticed this too and began to break free also.  
  
Polaris turned at the sudden outburst and stared at the two scouts trying to break loose.  
  
"Well I see that you're done communicating telepathically," he said crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
Uranus and Neptune stopped struggling and stared at Polaris in disbelief.  
  
Polaris laughed evilly. "Yes, I know all about your little abilities. What did you think I'd return without being prepared from what I'm dealing with here? I might not know exactly what you two are saying but don't you worry that will all change once I defeat your little princess and."Polaris looked up at the two girls, ".steal her powers."  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Uranus in disbelief.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER! SHE MIGHT DIE!" shouted Neptune, leaning forward in her chains, in disbelief also.  
  
"If it comes to her dying then so be it. It's time for her to suffer as I did when she blasted me into another dimension, and ridded the universe of all evil at the time."  
  
Uranus and Neptune began to struggle in their chains again.  
  
"Don't bother," said Polaris watching them struggle once again. "the more you struggle, the tighter they'll get until you can't move at all."  
  
"MONSTER!!" shouted Uranus.  
  
Polaris just gave another twisted smile and then slowly began to vanish. "Don't worry Uranus, I'll be sure to tell Amari "hello" for you," he said just before he vanished completely.  
  
Uranus began to try and break free but after a few tries she grew tired and leaned herself back against the wall. She began to lightly bang her head against the wall, repeatedly.  
  
"It's all coming true." said Neptune softly. Uranus suddenly stopped her banging and stared at Neptune, who looked at the floor with sad eyes, resting her head against the wall.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's all coming true from what I saw in my mirror." (AN: You Yugioh fans, this is Neptune's special weapon and it can weaken enemies and show what happens in the present or future)  
  
---------------------------Flashback (a year ago)-------------------------  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were walking in the hallways of the palace when Neptune's sign began to shine on her forehead and she quickly grabbed her mirror. She began to stare in it. Suddenly an image appeared in the mirror of Amari being carried in the rain by someone, then another with Amari kissing the same boy in a dark room. Then it showed Amari in a room made out of gold being hurt and collapsing to the floor, then another with Polaris laughing insanely looking down at the unconscious Sailor Universe. The a final image of Princess Amari floating in mid-air holding the legendary golden prism at her chest bathed in light and then collapsing. (AN: The golden prism is the source of the Universe kingdom's power and only royalty and a person with a pure heart and soul can weld it.  
  
"Neptune? Are you ok? What did you see?" asked Uranus staring at Neptune, worriedly.  
  
Neptune snapped out of her daze and looked up at Uranus.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Uranus again.  
  
Neptune told Uranus about the vision and waited for Uranus's reaction.  
  
"Well should we tell Queen Sora?" asked Uranus in disbelief of what she had just been told.  
  
"No, we might as well not. Queen Sora already has enough problems already with Princess Amari leaving and all."  
  
"Yea, besides it might not ever come true," said Uranus as they began to walk again.  
  
But both of them knew for a fact the Neptune's mirror's visions were rarely wrong.  
  
-------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amari and the gang walked down towards the laser tag convention. On the way down there, Amari had given Tea permission to fill in Mai with Amari's dark secret and what had happened lately. At first Mai didn't believe it but instead of asking a lot of questions she just shrugged it off, and decided to play along.  
  
Yugi had noticed that Amari was barely limping like she usually did, since her leg was hurt.  
  
"I can see that your leg is better," he said to Amari, looking at her leg. Amari noticed this and stopped to observe her leg.  
  
"Well almost. It sometimes hurts when I use it too much, but other than that, it does look like it is better, said Amari.  
  
Soon, they reach the laser tag convention and went up to the lady at the arcade ticket booth.  
  
"Seven for laser tag please," said Joey and he handed the lady some money and the lady handed him the tickets.  
  
Once they were in the waiting room a instructor came in and began to explain the rules.  
  
"Ok, now that we have all of the instructions over with, you will be split into two teams, now please pick your partner wisely and since we only have an odd number of you then I'll be on the team that has the least number of people after the picking."  
  
"Ok, well me and Amari are going to be the two team captains!" Joey shouted and then he turned to the girls, "So which one of you ladies want to be on my team?"  
  
The girls all raised their eyebrows.  
  
"I'm with Joey," said Tristan coming to Joey's side, "Believe me you don't want to be against this guy" he said patting Joey on the shoulder.  
  
"Is that so..? Ok then I'm on Amari's team, and we'll just see how tough you are Joey Wheeler!" said Mai going over to Amari's side.  
  
"And I'm also going with Amari," said Tea engaging her laser gun, "Besides I still own Tristan a beating,"  
  
"What about you two?" asked Joey looking at Yami and Yugi who still had not picked a team.  
  
"Well let's see here." Yugi said taking out his hands and weighing them as if on a scale, ".best friend..or sister..best friend. or sister.hummmm. I'm going to have to go with best friend.sorry Amari."  
  
"It's ok," said Amari smiling at her brother as he walked over to Joey and Tristan.  
  
Yami just stood in between the two teams and soon after a lot of pondering, Yami walked over to Joey's group.  
  
"Sorry girls but I'm going to have to go with the winning team here," he said smirking.  
  
"Ok, then it's settled..." said Joey engaging his laser gun, "It's the King of Games against the Princess of the Universe!"  
  
"Nice touch, now can we just play?" said Tea holding up her laser gun and walking toward the battle field entrance.  
  
"Ok! Has everyone picked their team mates?" asked the instructor who had just came from a hidden doorway near the battle field room (most likely the supervising room).  
  
"Yeah this is our team," said Joey pointing to his group of four, "and that's the other team," he said pointing to the girls on the other end of the room near the door.  
  
"Whoa, boys against girls, ladies and gentlemen I think we have a gender war here!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lasers flew everywhere lighting up the huge laser-tag battlefield. The battlefield had three stories with many look out points, hiding places, tunnels, etc (basically a maze).  
  
Yugi ran, ducking every once and a while making sure not to get hit by the lasers, which would make his laser vest go off (you know like when someone gets hit their laser jacket/vest lights up and makes this sound), making him out of the game for about 30 seconds. The girls and guys had gone their different ways in different parts of the battlefield, and had begun shooting.  
  
Tea had been on his tail for a while, and Yugi couldn't loose her. Then he cut a sharp corner and hid in a crevasse in the wall and waited for Tea to pass. Soon Tea passed right by him, and when she had her back turned he snuck out of his hiding place and began to run the other way.  
  
He reached a look out point and began to look down to the last story and watched as he saw Amari running in the open, trying to stay alert. Yugi had a clean shot of her and took it.  
  
"Got ya! Score!" he said as he did his little victory dance. Then his jacket made the "You've been shot" sound and he turned around to see Tea behind him with her gun pointed at him, grinning devilishly.  
  
"Hey! No fair you caught me off guard!" shouted Yugi as his jacket rebooted and he began to chase Tea. Tea just gave a frightened look and began to run in the other direction with Yugi not far behind.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amari suddenly became alert as her jacket lit up and made a sound telling her that she had been hit from somewhere out of her reach. She decided to run up to the first floor and find a look out point so she could find some people. She had never played laser tag before but she learned quickly and had begun to forget about Polaris and what she was to do about him.  
  
Once she reached the look out point she peered over the side and looked out on the bottom floor. She saw Mai running across the open part of the field with Joey hot on her trail. He stopped and prepared to fire while Mai was still running.  
  
"MAI!!! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!" Amari called down to her teammate. Suddenly Mai turned around and fired at Joey before Joey could even prepare to aim. She hit him directly on the first try.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Joey as he stared at his jacket that was making noises in disbelief. "You shot me.. You really shot me.. no one's ever shot me on the first try!" he said to Mai.  
  
"There's a first time for everything Joey." Mai said as she waved up to Amari.  
  
Amari smiled and continued to look over the area as she watched Joey's jacket reboot and him continue to chase after Mai.  
  
Then she spotted Yami in the out-skirts of the open area. She couldn't shot him from where she was because he was turned to the side and under her.  
  
Then she got an idea. She noticed a bar above her but a little outwards, near the center of the open area. So she got on top of the look out point and jumped to the bar, hanging by her hands. (A.N.: This is sort of a gymnastics move I guess) Then she began to swing herself back and forth until she had enough momentum, then she pushed her self up on the bar and flipped herself around it, letting go of the bar, and flying towards an opposing wall. Thinking fast, she sprung off of the wall by her feet, flipped, and landed right in front of Yami. She winced a little bit because of her leg but not enough for Yami to notice.  
  
Yami at first looked wide eyed in amazement, and then her gave a slight smirk.  
  
"Impressive." he said.  
  
"Very." Amari said as she pushed her laser gun against Yami's chest. Then she quickly took the shot and ran off leaving Yami dumfounded.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tristan had been hidden on the top floor in a corner, trying to dodge the instructor's good aiming at him. They had been going at it for a while and Tristan couldn't move without being shot. So he sat in the corner until suddenly the instructor's shooting stopped.  
  
Taking the opportunity, Tristan peered around the wall and noticed Yugi had shot the instructor while running after Tea. Therefore the instructor couldn't shot for a while, giving him a chance to escape.  
  
He quickly snuck out from the corner, and stood up in triumph of his escape without being shot, only to be hit by Tea who was across the room, grinning at him evilly.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Tristan as he quickly grabbed his gun, waited for his jacket to quickly reboot, and aimed for Tea.  
  
Tea still giggling didn't notice Tristan sudden reaction, until her jacket lit up as he shot her back. Tea stared at her jacket then glared at Tristan as she began to run towards him.  
  
"That's it Tristan! You're going to really get it now!" she shouted after him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amari had began to take the offense on Yami, but with no luck finding him, she began to help Mai in finding Joey. After awhile of running, Amari's leg began to slow her down. (AN: Hey it might be nearly healed, but I never said all the way!) She soon had to stop completely, and take a breath while observing her leg.  
  
Then she heard Tea shout a threat to Tristan. Fearing that Tristan was close and armed, and knowing that in her present condition that she couldn't fight him, she quickly found a small tunnel, hopefully leading to a small hideout until she could regain her strength.  
  
She quietly crawled in the tunnel, not knowing where it would lead. Then she stopped and leaned against the wall while propping her feet on the other end of the tunnel. It seemed a little cramped but it didn't bother her that much. She took at deep breath.  
  
Not knowing what to do while she waited to regain her strength completely, she began to think about the last couple of days. Suddenly her mind drifted back to reality, as she began to think about Polaris's threat towards her.  
  
"Tell you what if you don't show me you true strength soon then I'll have to force it out of you. And by force I mean taking you friends and showing them what real pain is like. Think about it princess!" laughed Polaris.  
  
Amari closed her eyes as Polaris's words echoed in her head. ".your friends.showing. real pain. real pain.real pain."  
  
"My friends.what am I to do?" she said out loud. She stared at the ceiling with tears filling her eyes, but she wouldn't let the tears fall.  
  
Then another thing struck her mind of what Polaris had said.  
  
"I know all about your relationship with Yami. Oh, yes he'd make a wonderful candidate for your undoing. Or perhaps you younger brother Yugi, so young and innocent. Yes, both of them would do nicely," smirked Polaris.  
  
Amari once again closed her eyes as she finally let a single tear fall.  
  
"Yugi. Yami." she said out loud again.  
  
A moment later she heard someone cough in the tunnel. She jumped a little surprised that someone was there and had heard everything. Knowing that the tunnel did go a little deeper, she got up and began to crawl on her knees down the tunnel towards the mysterious cough. Then suddenly she bumped into someone.  
  
The person jumped back. "Who are you?" they both said in unison.  
  
Then Amari paused as she somehow recognized the voice.  
  
"Yami. is that you?" she asked.  
  
The person quickly reached over and pressed the light button on his jacket, and lighting up his face.  
  
"Amari?" asked Yami as he stared at her. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"My leg was starting to give me trouble so I had to take a break, and you?"  
  
"Same thing, I tried to help Yugi get Tea, but." he laughed, ".it looks like he's go it under control."  
  
Amari smiled at his laughter, then she turned serious.  
  
"Um Yami.?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"You didn't by chance happen to hear what I was saying a moment ago?" she asked biting her lower lip.  
  
Yami at first hesitated, "No," he lied, ".not really."  
  
Amari sighed in relief, as she and Yami both leaned against the wall, trying no tot make eye contact.  
  
Then there was a long moment of silence until Yami spoke up.  
  
"Um, Amari? I never really got to ask you this but." he said as he turned towards her and stared at the floor.  
  
"Go on." said Amari, her eyes locked on Yami. Yami glanced up to her to see if she was looking at him and then his eyes moved to the floor again.  
  
"Well, I never really got to ask you about last night," he said.  
  
"What about it?" asked Amari softly.  
  
"Well last night, when we were both in Yugi's room, I never got a chance to ask you why you were there in the first place,"  
  
Amari stared at the floor. *Should I tell him?* she asked herself  
  
Then Amari gave another sigh, but this one was longer.  
  
"Ok. The truth is that I had a nightmare about--" she hesitated then continued, "-about someone trying to kill Yugi by sneaking in his room."  
  
"So that's why. you came in to check on him am I right?" asked Yami, now looking up at her.  
  
Amari again stared at the floor, and nodded. Then Yami began to stare at the wall in front of him, concentrating hard. Amari noticed this and grew concerned.  
  
"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"  
  
Yami snapped out of his daze. "Oh, no no. it's just that I had the exact same dream that you described. That's why I was up. Odd, huh?"  
  
Amari gave a puzzled look then nodded again.  
  
"But why would anyone want to be after Yugi?" asked Yami.  
  
Amari once again hesitated.  
  
"Come on Amari. You can trust me," he said, taking his hand and lightly lifting her chin up to face him.  
  
"Well, you remember when I went to the park yesterday morning.?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Amari had basically explained everything out to Yami. There was a long silence until Amari spoke up.  
  
"So, yea, Polaris is now threatening me to fight him with some powers that I never knew existed, or else. you, Yugi, or someone for that matter will get hurt," she said as tears once again filled her eyes, "And-and I just can't bare that!"  
  
Yami looked at her with saddened eyes. Then he reached over and lightly ran his finger down her cheek catching the single tear that fell from her eyes.  
  
"Amari?" he asked softly.  
  
Amari slowly stopped crying and looked up into Yami's eyes.  
  
"Amari, I know this is hard for you, and I have a slight feeling of what you're going through, but there's one thing that I can promise you." he said as he stroked her cheek, and pushed a strand of hair that fell infront of her face, ". no one and I mean no one, will ever take me or Yugi away from you. You will never lose us. I promise. I believe in you. You have a heart that no one that I've ever known has, one that is pure and strong. And that's the only thing you need to have in order to overcome your enemies."  
  
Amari just stared into Yami's eyes, lost in his gaze.  
  
"Oh Yami." she said quietly as she hugged him, "Thank you."  
  
They stayed like this for a minute or two before breaking apart.  
  
"Thanks again, Yami, you're the best. I don't know where I'd be without you helping me along the way," she said wiping her eyes and getting rid of the tears.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I was able to help," he said.  
  
Amari quietly laughed to herself. Yami heard this a smiled.  
  
Amari looked up at him and smiled as they both looked into each other's eyes, as if to understand each other.  
  
Then Yami reached over again and pushed the remaining hair in her face behind her ear and leaned in, and lightly kissed Amari's softly on the lips. Amari no longer resisted but gave in to the kiss by closing her eyes, as Yami held her face in his hands.  
  
They soon broke apart with their faces still close to each other. Then they both smiled at one another, and kissed again but harder and with more passion then before. Amari wrapped her arms around the back of Yami's neck and rested her head against the wall while they kissed.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light.  
  
------------ Flashback-----------  
  
Both Yami and Amari found themselves in palace in ancient Egypt. They were standing in what seemed like a garden with beautiful flowers surrounding them. Then two figures appeared in front of them.  
  
One was a girl with brown hair wearing a dark blue strapless dress, across her chest were yellow stars, on her fore head was the Universe symbol. She held a white flower in her hands.  
  
Then it struck Amari, *Wait a minute! That's me! But how?*  
  
Then Amari and Yami both drew their attention to the other figure that was wearing Egyptian clothing. He had a golden band going across his forehead and in the middle was the millenium eye.  
  
Yami gasped as he realized that this person was him when he was pharaoh 5000 years ago.  
  
"I think. that we are in ancient times when I was pharaoh and you were princess of the universe. I think," said Yami staring at the two replicas of himself and Amari.  
  
Pharaoh Yami reached over and took Princess Amari's hands and the flower into his. (AN: Try not getting the characters confused, Pharaoh Yami is the Yami in the past, and Princess Amari is Amari in the past.)  
  
"So what you're trying to tell me is that this general, Polaris, is plotting something against your Kingdom and you're the only one that can stop him?" asked Pharaoh Yami, with concern.  
  
Princess Amari slowly nodded.  
  
"And this task that you have to perform, this "Golden Prism Power" what does it do exactly?"  
  
"Well it's sort of like my cousin Sailor Moon's ultimate power except stronger. It somehow focuses on more than just one evil, and if used right, it should eliminate all evil in the Universe for thousand of years," said Princess Amari, slowly, starring at the ground.  
  
"But word has it that if Sailor Moon uses her ultimate power, it nearly kills her in the process," Pharaoh Yami informed seriously, "So will your ultimate power do the same?"  
  
Princess Amari didn't say anything. She just looked away trying not to look at Pharaoh Yami's face.  
  
Pharaoh Yami gave a hurt look as if someone had punched him in the stomach. His throat felt dry and he swallowed hard.  
  
"I see." he said as he let go of Princess Amari's hands and stepped back.  
  
"Yami." Princess Amari trailed off. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
Pharaoh Yami quickly turned around to see on of his advisors calling him.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami, I have sent to tell you that you are needed in the throne room,"  
  
Pharaoh Yami noddedand turned back to Princess Amari. "Well um--" he began to say, his voice hoarse, "I hope to see you again. soon," he said as he leaned in a kissed Princess Amari on the cheek and walked off leaving the princess standing there with the white flower still in her hand. A single tear ran down her cheek and fell on the flower.  
  
Yami and Amari just stood there in disbelief of what they had just seen.  
  
"It seems like the past is repeating itself," said Amari as she stared at her past self.  
  
"Yes it seems that way, doesn't it?" said Yami as he watched his past self, leave the garden.  
  
"Well what are we going to do?" asked Amari turning to Yami.  
  
"We're going to stop the past from doing so,"  
  
------------------End of Flashback-------------  
  
Amari's eyes shot open and she and Yami broke their kiss.  
  
"Whoa! Ok that was weird," said Amari as she lightly touched her lips.  
  
"Yea." agreed Yami.  
  
"Wait, you saw the flashback too?" asked Amari.  
  
Yami nodded. Amari gave a deep sigh.  
  
"So did that really happen?" she asked, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Something tells me.that yea that has happened before, and that we shouldn't let it happen again,"  
  
Amari nodded in agreement.  
  
A Moment later Amari's jacket suddenly lit up as if she had been shot. Yami and Amari's heads quickly turned to face the tunnel entrance to see Yugi on his knees, smiling evilly with his gun pointed to them.  
  
Amari glared at Yugi and turned back to Yami. "We can talk about this later, ok? Because right now I have a little brother to kill. Excuse me," she said as she quickly crawled out of the tunnel.  
  
Yugi noticed this and gave a frighten look and ran off. "Ok, that's it Yugi Motto! You're a dead man!" she called out as got up and ran after him.  
  
Yami just smiled and slowly crawled out of the tunnel, only to notice Tea running by. He quickly got up and began to run after her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tea ran until she came to a "fork in the road" (so to speak). She noticed Tristan coming from one way, Joey from another, and Yami from behind. She knew that there was nothing she could do so she just closed her eyes and stood there waiting for them to shoot her. The guys prepared their gun and were gaining speed fast, they began to aim, and then.  
  
"BEEP!!!!!!" came the sound of the "game over" horn.  
  
"Aw man so close!" said Joey throwing down his gun.  
  
"Will all contestant please exit the arena and report to the waiting room to remove your equiptment," said a voice coming from a loud-speaker.  
  
Tea opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes!" she said in celebration of not getting hit. Then she turned a began to walk to the waiting room, followed by the defeated boys.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok well that's all I can do for now. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! Oh and MOR I hope you got my email and if you didn't, tell me.  
  
Yami: *taps SSU on shoulder*  
  
SSU: What?  
  
Yami: Who wins?  
  
SSU: Huh?  
  
Yami: Who wins the laser tag game?  
  
Everyone: Yea!  
  
SSU: Oh yea! Well the winner is....  
  
Everyone: *leans in*  
  
SSU: .to be annonced in the next chapter!  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
SSU: ^_^ He he, ok everyone remember that the more you review the faster I write. Just keep that in mind. 


	16. The Card and The Legendary Attack

Disclaimer: Yea yea you know what goes here.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Well here another chapter! Yea ok this chapter is kind of romantic, so if you don't like romance.well deal. Besides you can't skip this chap. because it explains a bunch of stuff.  
  
Yami: *taps SSU on shoulder (again)*  
  
SSU: *rolls eyes and turns around* What is it Yami?  
  
Yami: You still haven't told us who won the game.  
  
SSU: Oh yeah! I forgot!  
  
Joey: My money's on the girls.  
  
Yugi: Hey wait a minute Joey! You're a boy and you were on our team not the girls!  
  
Joey: Yea I know, but I know the girls won because I barely got to shot anyone therefore without my superior skills you probably didn't rack up as many points as I would have.  
  
Everyone: *rolls eyes*  
  
SSU: Well do you really want to know who won?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
SSU: You sure?  
  
Everyone: YES!!!!  
  
SSU: You sur---  
  
Bakura: Ok will you just tell us SSU!  
  
SSU: It was a TIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Yami: *gets up* Wait how did we get a tie?  
  
Joey: Yea I was pretty sure that the girls won, because I barely shot anyone!  
  
SSU: YOU barely shot anyone but someone on your team covered for you.  
  
Joey: Who?  
  
Everyone: *thinks then turns to Yugi who is whistling innocently*  
  
Joey: YUGI! I just put all my money on the girls!  
  
Yugi: What I can't help it if I'm good at the game!  
  
Tea: Pay up Joey!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amari sat on the guestroom bed looking through some Duel Monsters cards that Yugi had let her take for the afternoon. Joey and the gang had to go home and finish their chores, while Mai had to go back to work. She scanned through Yugi's deck and picked up the Dark Magician. Once again she felt a strange aura of power around it, but this time she had figured out what it was and why it was doing it. *This card.* she thought to herself *. it must mean the relationship that Yugi holds with it and the millennium puzzle too. I wonder what other cards are connected to my friends.* She smile and set the card down onto the pile.  
  
Just then someone knocked on her door.  
  
Amari looked up to see Yami popping his head through the crack in the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
Amari smiled, "Sure why not."  
  
So Yami walked in and hopped on the bed. Then he noticed what Amari had been looking at.  
  
"Duel Monsters?" he asked looking at Amari in confusion.  
  
"Yea, Yugi let me borrow them for the afternoon to look at."  
  
"Oh." he said picking up the Dark Magician. He smiled, then set the card back down.  
  
Amari continued to skim through the deck until she came across another card that had an aura that seemed to interest her. She picked it up and observed the picture on it. (I made up the card so don't even try looking for it) The picture showed a woman bathed in light, the source of the light seemed to come from the center of the woman's chest. On the outskirts of the card's picture was different shades of blue, and the outfit (that you could see from the light) that the woman was wearing seemed to me a blue dress and she was covered in blue ribbons, etc. Amari stared at the picture in awe of it wonder, until Yami made her come back to earth.  
  
He had become curious of what card she was starring at, so he slowly took the card out of Amari's hands and looked at it.  
  
"Oh this card is very helpful to me and Yugi sometimes," he said as he gave it back to Amari.  
  
Amari read the title at the top. "The name is "Battle of the Hearts"?" What does it do?"  
  
"Well, it's a magic card. Once it is placed on the field, it automatically sends any "dark" monsters or "evil" monsters on either side straight to the graveyard reguardless of attack or defense points."  
  
Amari's eyes widened in amusement. "Wow, I guessing that this is a powerful card."  
  
Yami nodded. Then something suddenly came back to him.  
  
"Hey Amari do you remember that flashback that you and I had earlier today, you know when we--"  
  
"-kissed?" said Amari finishing Yami's question. Yami just nodded.  
  
Amari smiled, "Yes I remember."  
  
Then there was silence until Amari realized that no one was going to speak until she did.  
  
"Yes, it seemed that in that flashback that you and I had a close relationship," she said looking at the Battle of the Hearts card, while she was talking.  
  
"And what do we have now?" asked Yami with a slight smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Amari, sounding curious.  
  
Yami just smiled and let the thought sink in.  
  
"Oh!" she said just now realizing what he meant, then she blushed ".oh. well yea we have a relationship," she said trying to hide her blushing by putting the card in front of her face, pretending to focus on it.  
  
"Is it a good one?" asked Yami continuing to smile. He loved doing this to her.  
  
"Yes," smiled Amari, blushing even more.  
  
Then there was another moment of silence, as Yami reached over and bent the card back so he could see her face. Amari just brought the card down to her lap and placed it on the pile, not taking her eyes off of Yami's. Yami continued to stare at her until Amari snapped out of her daze and blushed again.  
  
"Yami, I swear if you don't stop starring at me like that--," she said trying hard not to blush.  
  
"-you're afriad that you might like it?" smiled Yami, finishing her sentence, still not taking his eyes off of her's.  
  
"What! No way-well." she said dumbfounded, fearing that he might me right.  
  
She then glanced back over to him realizing that he wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
"Uh. Yami!" she said as she lied down on her bed, starring at the ceiling, "You don't give up do you!"  
  
"Not until I get my answer," he said putting his hands on either side of her, hovering over her upper body and her face.  
  
Amari just smiled at this sudden action. Yami also smiled, then leaned down and kissed her.  
  
A couple seconds later they parted and Yami smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing that this was the good relationship that we were talking about earlier."  
  
"Uh, Yami." she said as she lightly pushed him off of her and sat up.  
  
"By the way I still haven't gotten my answer."  
  
"And you won't get it!" she teased.  
  
"Well then I guess I'm going to have to result to. tickling you to death!" he said as he began to tickle her, nonstop.  
  
Amari screamed out in laughter, jolting back and forth on the bed, trying to avoid Yami's hands. At first Yami began to tickle her near her rib cage then he was tickling her all along her sides, making Amari trash back and forth even faster.  
  
"Tell me!" commanded Yami, still tickling her.  
  
"Never!" she said, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Come on Amari! I won't stop until you tell me!"  
  
"I'll--- never--- tell--" she said in-between laughs. At this, Yami began to tickle her even harder and faster.  
  
They would have gone like this forever, if it weren't for Grandpa's knocking on the door.  
  
"Hello? Yami? Amari?" called Grandpa at the closed door. He slowly opened it and peeked inside.  
  
Suddenly Yami stopped tickling Amari and they both sat up straight on the bed.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Grandpa opening the door all the way.  
  
"No, grandpa," said Amari giving a laugh every couple seconds, "We were just talking that's all."  
  
Grandpa eyed them suspiciously then soon relaxed, "Ok then, well supper's ready so you two come along."  
  
"Ok Grandpa, we'll be right there." said Amari starting to get up.  
  
Yami also got up off of the bed and they both followed Grandpa out of the room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At dinner that night, everyone ate in silence. Every once in a while Amari and Yami would make eye contact, smile, and then continue eating. Yugi, who was at the end of the table, with Amari and Yami on either side of him, noticed the exchange of looks, smiled and shook his head, going back to eating. Grandpa, who was new to all of the things that we going on at the time, grew annoyed at the awkward silence.  
  
"Well, what did you three do today?" said Grandpa, trying to strike up a conversation. The three teens exchanged glances.  
  
"Well Grandpa, we went to the mall and found Mai working and Joey didn't know that she worked there and then they got into this big argument. Something about how she thought he'd make fun of her and he said--" said Yugi trying to explain every detail of their day.  
  
"What Yugi is trying to say is that we went to the mall and then to the laser tag convention, and had a great time," interrupted Amari.  
  
Yami just laughed to himself.  
  
"Yeah I had a blast!" said Yugi.  
  
"Only because you got the award for the person that hit the most targets," accused Yami.  
  
"Well I bet Yami and Amari would have gotten just as much points if they weren't hiding in a tunnel half of the time--"said Yugi all of a sudden cutting himself off, realizing of what he had just said.  
  
Amari's eye's widened while Yami gave Yugi the "I can't believe you actually said that" look. Grandpa just raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really." said Grandpa, curious to know the story behind it.  
  
"Well Grandpa, that was a great dinner but now I'm starting to get really full," said Amari wiping her mouth off with her napkin and getting up from the table.  
  
"Me too, great dinner though," said Yami getting up from the table also.  
  
The two both left the room and ran up stairs leaving Yugi and Grandpa at the table.  
  
Grandpa just smiled smugly at Yugi. Yugi smiled back then shrunk giving a hurt look.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amari and Yami both walked up the stairs and through the hallway to Amari's room.  
  
"I can't believed that Yugi spilled!" said Amari leading the way.  
  
"I don't think he meant to though. It just slipped out." said Yami trying to keep up with Amari.  
  
"Yea I guess you're right," she said as she slowly came to a stop at her door. She turned to face Yami.  
  
"Well, um I'm going to go and get ready for bed it's been a long day," she said.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Yami running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Well, um. goodnight," she said as she hesitated then kissed Yami on the cheek, then she reached for the doorknob behind her and opened the door and smiling just before she closed it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Later on that night*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amari tossed and turned in her bed.  
  
------Amari's dream-----  
  
Polaris laughed evilly as Sailor Universe tried to get up from her place on the ground.  
  
"You can never defeat me!" he shouted.  
  
"You're wrong," said the now standing Sailor Universe. Suddenly she began to glow in golden light, and she was lifted off of the ground. "I call on the powers of the Universe. UNIVERSE GOLDEN PRISUM POWER!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the entire room was filled with light.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Yami from somewhere.  
  
*~*~*~*End of dream*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amari's eyes snapped open. She quickly looked around her room to make sure that it was a dream and sat up in her bed. She was covered in sweat and she felt something warm on her fore head. She quickly got up and ran to her mirror to see the Universe symbol on her fore head.  
  
"What?!" she asked herself out loud. Then a thought came to her and she ran out of the room only to run into someone.  
  
"Whoa Amari what's the rush?" came Yami's voice.  
  
"Oh Yami thank god it's you!" she said still holding her forehead.  
  
"Bad dream?" guessed Yami.  
  
"Yea, how'd you know?"  
  
"Well I kind of figured since that's why I'm up,"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yea I had this weird dream that you and I were in this strange room and Polaris was laughing hysterically, and then you began to glow and you shouted out. 'UNIVERSE GOLDEN PRISUM POWER'. Funny of how those words were used in that flashback that you and I both had,"  
  
Amari backed away from the doorway and sat on her bed, as her sign slowly disappeared. "That-That's the same dream that I had," she said in thought.  
  
"That would explain your symbol glowing on your fore head earlier. But that's kind of unusual don't you think?"  
  
"Yea." she paused and thought it over some more, " It seems that sometimes when we make some certain kind of contact, that our past selves would have done, such as a kiss, or and hand shake, it sometimes connects us to our past lives. even in our dreams,"  
  
"Well that explains all these weird dreams and flashbacks that we've been having together," said Yami.  
  
Amari nodded in agreement.  
  
"But what's this Golden Prism Power thing? What is it?" asked Yami.  
  
" 'Golden Prism Power' where have I heard that before.?" Amari asked herself as she trailed off.  
  
------------------------Flashback (a year ago) (AN: Sailor Moon fans- This is after Sailor Moon has beaten Galaxia, and the sailors are called princesses because they are actually princesses of their own kingdoms on their own planets) --------  
  
"Golden Prism Power." said Amari's palace teacher (or sailor scout trainer), "this attack can only be used by royalty, one with a golden heart."  
  
For hours the teacher had been trying to teach the sailor scouts the list of attacks, that they were required to learn, before they became "true sailors". Obviously the teenage sailors we too distracted to listen to her.  
  
The annoyed teacher stormed over to Sailor Mars's desk, who seemed to be meditating (don't ask if you don't know).  
  
"Princess Mars! I suggest you stop meditating! It'll do no use for you here!" said the annoyed teacher, as Mars continued to meditate.  
  
"And Princess Mercury! Stop reading that book! It has nothing to do with your studies!" she commanded looking over to the blue-haired girl who also ignored her. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were leaning against the window sill, talking about who knows what, and Sailor Moon, Jupiter, Venus, and Sailor Universe were in their little group talking also. Universe seemed to be listening more than talking. The teacher stormed over to the group.  
  
"You know I still don't see why we have to have this class. We've already saved the world and universe so many times that I've lost count," said a bored Sailor Moon.  
  
The other scouts nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ladies?" said the teacher walking up to them, making the girls jump a little "Have you been listening to any thing I've said?"  
  
"Well, yea we have," lied Jupiter. The other girls again nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh really." the teacher said suspiciously, "Well then girls, would you care to tell me what I just said?"  
  
"Yea, you just told Mercury to stop reading her book," joked Venus.  
  
"Noooo.. Before that." said the teacher, through her teeth, now really annoyed.  
  
"Oh." the girls said, trailing off into silence.  
  
"I was talking about the 'Golden Prism Power' attack. What it does is quite amusing, only it does have some side affects." she paused to make sure that she had the girl's attention, including Uranus and Neptune's who had just tuned in. "The side affects are amnesia, or you could be sent into another dimension, or with the right amount of power and strength you could reborn everyone thousands of years into the future. The side effects can be very dangerous and can cause many things to happen even death." She then stopped and glanced over at Sailor Universe/Amari.  
  
"You girls need to start paying attention to these details. You might need to know them in the future," she said walking over to Amari's desk, ". Especially you Princess Universe." she said making eye contact with Amari. Amari just gave a confused look towards the teacher, *What does she mean?* she thought to herself.  
  
------------End of Dream-------------------  
  
"That attack that my teacher was talking about must have been what I did in the past to make every thing reborn again. Polaris told me that my attack sent everyone into the future, me into the future but in another dimension, and Polaris into some other dimension," said Amari sitting on her bed deep in thought. (Did you catch all of that?)  
  
"She also said that the side effects were.well dangerous," said Amari.  
  
"Wait how dangerous?" asked Yami growing concerned.  
  
"Well. death being one of them."  
  
"What!? Death!?" jumped Yami as he quickly came to Amari's side, he put his hands on her shoulders and knelt to face her, "What do you mean death, Amari?"  
  
"Well if I'm weak enough I could die, if I do the attack that is," said Amari trying not to make eye contact with Yami.  
  
"Well lets just hope you never have to do the attack," said Yami relaxing a little as stood up again, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Amari looked up and nodded in agreement.  
  
Then Yami took her hands into his. "Remember Amari, we can't let the past repeat itself."  
  
Again Amari nodded in agreement. Then there was a long silence until Amari began to feel sleepy again.  
  
"Well Yami, I'm going to try and get back to sleep," said Amari getting up from her place on the bed, nearly bumping into Yami who was still standing in front of her and still holding her hands. Then she nearly lost her balance because there wasn't enough room for her to stand in the space in front of Yami. Finally she did loose her balance and began to fall back toward the bed until Yami quickly took one of his hands and wrapped it around her waist, catching her before she fell back onto the bed. Then he pushed her back up to him, making her fling her arms around his neck, making their noses almost touch. (Sound familiar?)  
  
Amari just smiled as she stared into Yami's eyes. "Yami.?" she whispered to him softly.  
  
Then she noticed that Yami wasn't returning the smile, infact he seemed totally serious.  
  
"Promise me that you won't let the past repeat itself. Please? I don't want to loose you." he asked, his eyes full of worry.  
  
Noticing Yami's concern for her, Amari slowly leaned in and kissed him. A moment later they broke apart, as Amari smiled back at him.  
  
"I promise," she said.  
  
Then Yami's seriousness soon faded and he let go of her. "Well I better be getting to bed too."  
  
"Good night, Yami," smiled Amari, as she got into her bed.  
  
"Good night," he said as he approached the door. Then he stopped and turned to take another look at Amari. He waited a few minutes and then approached Amari's now sleeping figure.  
  
He reached out and lightly ran his finger through Amari's soft hair, then he reached over and ran his fingers along the side of Amari's soft face.  
  
"Amari." he whispered. Then her turned to see a chair and a blanket behind him. Not really wanting to leave Amari, he walked over to the chair and blanket and sat down, wrapping himself in the blanket, and soon he was fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Polaris stood on a tree branch outside of Amari's bedroom, and glared at the scene that had just taken place. This was the second time he had spied on the couple, and it somewhat disgusted him and yet it intrigued him also, making him want to make Amari suffer even more than before.  
  
"Foolish girl." he said coldly. "Soon you will regret ever coming back home to your family. Soon you will even regret being alive..soon..very soon."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Well everyone this story is gonna be ending in the next couple of chapters. *sniff* But don't you worry hopefully it will be worth your while. And I'm already planning to have a sequel to this.  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
SSU: What?!  
  
Bakura: Not another story!  
  
Yugi: A sequel?  
  
Joey: You've got to be kidding!  
  
Yami: Another story. with you!?  
  
SSU: *glares at the 4 boys*  
  
Yami: *changes his mind* I mean. Another story with you.? I wouldn't miss it for the world! *faking it*  
  
SSU: *content* Well if the reviewers like this one, then I'll write a sequel but the only way they can tell me that is *cough* to (hint hint) review *cough* more! *cough*  
  
Yugi: Ok I think you need to get that cough inspected. Have you seen a doctor lately?  
  
SSU: *rolls eyes* 


	17. The Bait

Disclaimer: For the thousandth time! I don't own Yugi-oh and I never will. *sniff*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Hey everyone here the next chapter! I hesitated putting this up so soon. But hopefully I made the right choice.  
  
Yami: *reading over the new chapter* Uh huh..uh huh.ok. yes. uh huh.  
  
Everyone else: *reading over Yami's shoulder* Oooo..Ahhhhh.awwww.  
  
SSU: *leans in*  
  
Yami : Not bad!  
  
Everyone: *nods in agreement*  
  
SSU: Really? Well everyone that hasn't read this read and tell me if it's good.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" came a scream followed by a huge crash from Yugi's room.  
  
Amari's eyes snapped open, and she sprung out of her bed, only to nearly run into Yami who had just heard the noise.  
  
"Yami what are you--?" she began to ask but stopped as she quickly pushed it aside, focusing on the huge crash that came from Yugi's room.  
  
Then there was another crash, this one louder, that shook the entire house.  
  
"What was that?" asked Yami, growing worried.  
  
Amari just turned and ran out of the room towards Yugi's room, followed closely by Yami.  
  
Once they reached the room, Amari's eyes widened in shock of the sight that was in front of her. Yami came up fast behind her.  
  
"What is it Amari?" he asked her, not looking at the room at first. Then his eyes followed hers to see what was in front of her. His eyes, too, widened in shock of the room.  
  
The room was nearly destroyed, and there was a huge hole in the wall, (exposing the outside) where the window had been. Yugi's bed had been tipped over and everything else was in ruins.  
  
"Yugi!" called Amari as she ran further into the room, in search of her brother. She looked around but Yugi was nowhere in sight. Then she heard a cough from under the tipped over bed. She quickly took action and tried to lift the bed off of whom ever was under it. At first she had trouble lifting it since it was a full size bed, but all of a sudden it got lighter as she looked over to see Yami on the other side of the bed helping her lift it up. Finally they pushed the bed over, as it hit the floor with a thud on the other side of the room.  
  
Amari looked down, hoping to find her brother there but instead it was.  
  
"Grandpa!?" she said as she knelt, next to the injured Grandpa. He coughed continuously now that the bed was off of him. He lied there motionless aside from his coughing.  
  
"Grandpa?" repeated Amari quietly.  
  
This time Grandpa's eye's fluttered open. He looked around in search of the voice that was calling his name, then spotted Yami and Amari beside him.  
  
"Amari.Yami." he whispered.  
  
"Yes Grandpa we're here," said Amari. Yami quickly reached for a pillow and put it under Grandpa's head.  
  
"Grandpa, are you ok?" asked Amari.  
  
Grandpa slightly nodded.  
  
"What happened?" asked Yami.  
  
"There was a man. with a patch on his eye." he said in between breaths. Amari and Yami exchanged glances. Automatically Amari knew who it was and stood up and ran her hand through her hair. She turned her back to Grandpa and Yami.  
  
"Yes, and what did he do with Yugi?" asked Yami.  
  
"He-he. took him away. I came in the room to find the man.taking him," he said as he lifted a finger toward the huge hole in the wall.  
  
At these words, Amari shut her eyes and pressed her lips together, still not turning around to see where grandpa was pointing.  
  
Then Grandpa's hand dropped as he went unconscious.  
  
"Grandpa?" asked Amari as she turned around, concerned of the sudden silence.  
  
Yami quickly checked Grandpa's pulse.  
  
"He'll be ok, but he got hit pretty hard," said Yami.  
  
Amari nodded, then noticed to where Grandpa had been pointing before he passed out. She walked over to the huge hole in the wall, and watched the sunrise. *Yugi.* she thought to herself. The outside wind blew around her face and something ruffled in the wind in front of her feet. She looked down to find a piece of paper next to the hole.  
  
"Huh?" She bent down, picked it up , and stood up again. "What's this?"  
  
She quickly opened it with curiosity. It read.  
  
Dear Princess,  
I'm guessing that you found out that I visited your house last night. I decided to pick up a few things that I'm sure that you find very close to you. Yes if you look around you'll notice that your little brother, Yugi, is missing. Also if you haven't figured it out by now I've also taken his millenium puzzle which according to my research is directly linked to your dear friend Yami. Therefore destroying the puzzle automatically cuts off Yami's life source.  
So let me raise the stakes a little. Come to the park at exactly midnight, and go to the place where we first met, and once the clock strikes twelve a portal will open leading you to your brother and also to me. If you don't come or decide to bring any of you scout friends, your precious Yugi and Yami. well lets just say they're history. Hope to see you soon princess!  
Polaris  
  
Amari closed up the letter and turned to see Yami staring at her with a worried look.  
  
"No." she whispered to herself not wanting to take her eyes off of him, as his sharp eyes cut through her heart. Then she crumpled the letter in her fist, "I.won't let you.do this." she said as her eyes soon turned from sadness to fury.  
  
Suddenly she broke eye contact with Yami and ran out of the room.  
  
"Amari wait!" said Yami as he ran after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amari quickly walked through the hallway and down the stairs.  
  
"Amari wait!" Yami repeated, having to run to catch up to her.  
  
Amari continued to walk, picking up the pace. She tried to ignore Yami's cries, as she closed her eyes.  
  
Yami called her name once more just as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Finally he reached the bottom, too, in just enough time to catch her by the arm, preventing her from going any farther.  
  
"Amari." he said out of breath as Amari stopped at his touch on her arm, "Don't let Polaris get to you,"  
  
Amari's head drooped to the ground, and she relaxed the arm the Yami was holding.  
  
"Amari look at me," he said to her.  
  
At first Amari hesitated but soon turned, not letting Yami let go of her arm. She continued to stare at the floor avoiding Yami's stare. Yami ducked his head a little to see if he could see her eyes, but couldn't so he lifted her chin up higher so that she had no choice but to look at him. So instead of looking at the floor Amari continued to avoid his stare by reverting her eyes to the wall beside them. Yami noticed this but continued to hold her chin up.  
  
"Amari, I know that you're hurt. I want Yugi back just as much as you do. But you can't let your emotions get the better of you, that's just what Polaris wants you to do," he said. At this Amari's eyes finally gave in and looked at Yami directly.  
  
Then there was silence. Amari continued to look into Yami's eyes. *What am I going to do? I just can't let Polaris win if I go, but I also can just sit around and wait knowing that time is running out for Yugi and Yami. Either way Polaris will win. Unless.* she thought to herself.  
  
"Yami." she said as she reach up and brushed the side Yami's cheek, "I-I have to do this. I'm sorry," she said as she pulled her hand away from his face and stepped back. Then she turned around with a saddened face and headed for the door.  
  
Yami began to panic. *I can't let her go through with this!* he told himself.  
  
"Amari wait!" he called out to her, but she continued to walk. Then she reached the door and began to turn the knob.  
  
Then something struck Yami's thoughts. "Amari if you go through with this then you'll be doing the same thing that you've been trying so hard not to do!" he called out to her. At this Amari stopped turning the knob and her hand dropped to her side. She turned and gave Yami a weird look like she had no idea of what he was talking about.  
  
"What?" she asked him, getting slightly irritated at the fact that he had stopped her from leaving again.  
  
"Amari I--"  
  
"No, what did you say?" her voice stern.  
  
"I said that if you go through this you going to do the exact thing that you promised to avoid."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Yami sighed. "To-to make sure that the past doesn't repeat itself,"  
  
Then it hit Amari. *He's right! I did make that promise.* Amari's irritation quickly vanished as she stared at the saddened Yami.  
  
"If-if you go through with this, you'll." he trailed off, looking at the floor, "I just can't bare the fact that I might loose you,"  
  
Then there was another long silence as Yami continued to look at the floor. Soon a pair of hands reached out and took his hands. He looked up to see Amari staring at him with a slight smile. The eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh Yami." she said and she quickly embraced him, resting her head on his chest as she quietly cried. At first Yami was a little surprised at the sudden action but soon hugged back.  
  
".What am I going to do.?" she whispered to him, still crying.  
  
"It's ok. we'll figured something out. I promise." he said as he kissed her head and rocked her in his arms. Then he stared up at the ceiling trying hard not to cry. "I promise."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Well that was the chapter! I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it.  
  
Yami: *sniff*  
  
SSU; Yami are you ok?  
  
Yami: *sniff* Yes. *sniff*  
  
Tea: *pats Yami on back* Yea sometimes he gets emotional on chapters like these.  
  
SSU: Oh.  
  
Everyone (except Yami and Tea): -_-0  
  
SSU: Anyway, I've decided that since my reviewers like this story so much, I'm going to add a few more chapters than expected, so the story isn't over yet! Please R&R! But no flames! 


	18. Someday

Disclaimer: Read the other chapters and figure it out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Well this is the next chapter. Hope you like it. It should be a real tearjerker, but that's just me. ^_^  
  
Tea: Oh don't tell me that! Now I'm going to cry through the entire chapter!  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes* Ugh! Girls! All they do is cry.  
  
Girls: Hey!  
  
Joey: *joins Yami* Yeah you give them one sappy chapter and they're all tears! What crybabies!  
  
Guys: *agree* Yeah!  
  
SSU: Oh really, well we'll just see about that! This chapter is a songfic/chapter by Nickelback called "Someday". I had a little trouble with this so bare with me. I recommend if you listen to the song with this it's not exactly written to the exact timing, but when are they ever? Enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
**********************  
  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try and turn the tables  
  
**********  
  
Amari stared outside the huge hole in Yugi's room, and watched the town of Domino go on with their busy lives. She leaned against the broken wall and stared off into the distance. Her eyes were still puffy from where she had been crying, but yet they showed a longing for something out of their reach. She still had the note that Polaris had left her only hours ago in her hand. She smoothed it out in between her hands and stared at it trying to think of what to do in the current situation.  
  
Yami walked by the room and stopped as he had seemed to have found what he had been looking for. He leaned against the doorway and watched Amari, with sorrow filled eyes, knowing what she was going through.  
  
**********  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase  
  
Lately there's been too much of this,  
  
But don't think it's too late  
  
Nothin's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
*****************  
  
Amari felt another presence in the room and quickly turned to see Yami at the door staring at her, and slightly blushed.  
  
"How's grandpa doing?" she asked, putting the letter in the floor next to her, near the hole so that Yami couldn't see it.  
  
"He's recovering pretty quickly if you ask me," said Yami shrugging as he pushed himself up off of the doorway and walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Well that's good," she said with a slight smile. Then there was a long pause as Amari went back to staring at the busy city and Yami continuing to stare at her.  
  
"Amari.?" he said as he reached over and removed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Hum.?" she asked back reverting her attention back to him.  
  
"I know that you're hurting but you have to promise me something,"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That you won't let the past repeat itself?"  
  
"Yami I already promised you that. Remember?"  
  
"Yeah I know but I just wanted to make sure because from all that happened this morning. I just wanted to make sure that. you'd keep it that's all." he trailed off trying to avoid her stare.  
  
"Yami." she said as she cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her, ". I promise."  
  
***************  
  
Someday, somehow I'm gonna make it alright,  
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
*******************  
  
"I just can't bare that fact that I might loose you," said Yami holding her hands in his.  
  
"Yami, I promise that you won't loose me," she said, ". or Yugi." she said under her breath.  
  
"What?" he asked, knowing that she had said something.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
Yami eyed her suspiciously and then pushed it aside, as Amari gave a small yawn. Then there was another long silence as Amari leaned back against the wall and stared outside.  
  
*Yugi. I promise that soon I will save you.*  
  
***********  
  
Someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright,  
  
But not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
************  
  
Hours, later Amari woke up to the sounds of people down stairs. First she heard Joey's voice, then Tea's, then Tristan's. She knew that Yami was filling them in on what has happened to Yugi and Grandpa. She felt a blanket over her, and figured out that Yami had put it over her when she was sleeping. It was night, and everything was dark around her except for the city lights that illuminated parts of the room. Then she quickly pulled that blanket off of her and hesitated as she grabbed her henshin wand out of her back pocket, stood up and turned to face the gapping hole. Then she turned her head around to look behind her at the lit doorway and the voices of Yami, Tristan, Joey, and Tea coming from it. She gave a slight smile, turned to face the hole once more and jumped out of it, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
************  
  
And I hope that since we're here anyway,  
  
We can end it saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we can end up staying  
  
************  
  
"Where's Amari?" asked Tea after Yami had updated them on what had happened this morning.  
  
"Oh, she's sleeping last time I checked. It was a very long morning for her and me." he said as he walked up the stairs towards Yugi's room, followed closely by Tea, Joey, and Tristan.  
  
Once they reached the room, Yami stopped in his tracks to notice that they were the only people there. Amari was nowhere in sight, and all was left from where she had been sleeping earlier was her blanket and some piece of paper next to it.  
  
Yami ran over and knelt down beside the blanket, he clutched it in his hands knowing that she was gone. Then he noticed the crumpled paper sitting near the hole. He picked it up, read it, and once he was done he threw it off to the side. Then he quickly stood up and walked quickly to the door.  
  
"I know where she is." he said as he attempted to leave the room but Joey and Tea stopped him.  
  
"We're going with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yami, Amari's our friend too," said Tea looking at Yami sternly. And after a second of hesitation, Yami nodded.  
  
********** Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
************  
  
Amari stood in the empty park in the same place where she had been many times before, henshin wand in hand.  
  
"Pluto!" she called out, looking around, "Pluto! I know you're here now reveal yourself!"  
  
Moments later a slight image of Sailor Pluto formed in front of Amari.  
  
"Yes Princess Amari? You called for me?" said Pluto, pretending to be oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"Pluto, I know that you know what has happened, and I have a question for you."  
  
Pluto looked down, "And what is that?"  
  
"I need to know what happens to me when I travel to different dimensions."  
  
"Well, like the first time you came into this dimension, your mind will slowly be cut off from the outside world until you have completely passed through. This is for your protection because when you travel to different dimensions it can be very harmful to the mind. Your golden scout power should protect you from every thing else," said Pluto, still looking at the ground. (AN: Golden scout power is another stage of the sailor scout form, it's not really a higher stage but it sort of is a defensive stage than an offense thing, great now I'm talking like a football player! Any way it's basically used for protection, but remember that this is not the same as the "golden prism power" if that made any sense.)  
  
"Thanks, that's all I needed to know. Goodbye Pluto," Amari said as she looked up to the town clock, it was eleven fifty-five.  
  
"Amari, coming from a friend's point of view. please try not to use the golden prism power. They're so many different effects and you don't get to choose which one you want to happen," said Pluto looking up with her eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yes, I know, but maybe. I won't have to choose my fate," said Amari as she raised her henshin wand to the sky. "UNIVERSE GOLDEN STAR POWER!!!!!!"  
  
"You already have." whispered Pluto as she began to disappear.  
  
***********  
  
Someday somehow I'm gonna make it alright  
  
but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
************  
  
Yami, Joey and Tea ran to the park, having no idea of what to look for, while Tristan had volunteered to stay and watch over Grandpa. Suddenly they spotted a white light coming from the center of the park.  
  
"What's that?!" asked a stunned Tea.  
  
"It can be only one thing." said Joey staring at the light.  
  
"Amari." Yami said to himself. Then in a split second after he spoke the three broke out into a run towards the light.  
  
*********  
  
Someday somehow, I'm gonna make it alright  
  
but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
***********  
  
The light died down and it showed Amari in her sailor form, floating in mid air. Except instead of Sailor Universe's clothes being blue and yellow, her outfit was bathed in white light, her bow even her tiara was a glowing white. Then a white portal was placed in front of her, and when the time came the portal would be replaced by Polaris' portal.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yami, Joey and Tea continued to run towards the light. Suddenly Yami stopped in his tracks, as he saw through the trees Amari's figure floating in the air covered in light. In front of her was a white portal, and she appeared to be dazed at the portal, but he couldn't tell because her back was to them. Then, Yami glanced at the clock to see that it was eleven twenty-eight.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he broke out into another run, but this one faster. He continued to shout Amari's name at the top of his lugs until he reached the floating sailor.  
  
He could hear Joey and Tea not far behind him, but he didn't care he had to get to Amari before it was too late. Finally he reached her floating body, and froze where he stood, as she didn't seem to hear his cries.  
  
*********  
  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try and turn the tables  
  
*************************  
  
"Amari.?" he whispered has he tried to fight back the tears.  
  
At first Amari didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice, but then her body slowly turned to face him.  
  
Yami looked up and his eyes widened in shock of the sight that was before him. Amari stared off into the distance and her eyes were.blank. She gave a blank stare ahead, as if her mind was somewhere else, still not noticing Yami at her feet.  
  
"Amari? Amari, it's me. Yami" he said as a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
The sound of Yami's name echoed inside Amari's mind. After a couple of seconds it finally hit her and her eyes widened as they went back to normal. "Yami.?" she whispered.  
  
Yami looked up to see Amari staring down at him in confusion.  
  
"Amari, you're ok!" he said as a slight smile formed on his face, getting up from the ground  
  
*************  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
  
*****************  
  
Amari began to smile too, but her face soon turned to sadness. "Yami, I have to do this,"  
  
"No there has to be another way," he said as his smile faded, and he looked to the ground.  
  
"There isn't another way," she said as she lowered herself to the ground to face him, lifting his chin up to see his face. "This is the only way,"  
  
"No. No! I won't let you go through with this, I--" said Yami, right before Amari put her fingers over his mouth, stopping him from speaking anymore.  
  
Amari sighed. "Yami, Yugi's my brother and I love him and..I love you too. Yami," she whispered to him.  
  
Yami's eyes widened after hearing the words that stunned his heart. He grew speechless as his mouth and throat dried up inside of him. He stared at her in disbelief as another tear fell from his eyes. Amari noticed this and reached over and wiped the tear away. From the look on her face she knew that he would react this way, as if she had seen it before.  
  
******************  
  
Someday somehow I 'm gonna make it alright  
  
but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
**********************  
  
She glanced behind Yami to see Tea and Joey standing there in complete shock of the current seen before them. She then noticed that Tea was quietly crying while Joey looked to the ground, his lips tight, as if mad at the world.  
  
Then she redirected her attention back to the stunned Yami. She stroked his cheek softly.  
  
Suddenly the clock struck midnight and the clock began to make it's sound twelve times. Amari jerked her head away from Yami and looked at the clock, then to the white portal. A few seconds later, the white portal was nearly engulfed in a large black hole, then the two portals began to mix together forming a mixture of black and white surrounded in gray smoke. The clock continued to chime.  
  
"It's time." she said sadly, then she turned back to Yami, she then leaned in so that her mouth was next to his ear. "My promise. still stands," she whispered. Yami looked at her confused at her last statement. Then she smiled as she leaned in again and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
Yami closed his eyes as he kissed her back, then he felt tears touch his cheek but they weren't his. They finally broke apart and Yami looked at Amari and saw that she was silently crying. She tried to force a smile on her face but with little success. He took her hands in his for one last time to feel her warm touch against his.  
  
"Amari."  
  
"Goodbye." she said as she began to lift off of the ground once more, and as she rose Yami gripped her hand as if to never let go.  
  
************  
  
Someday somehow I 'm gonna make it alright  
  
but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
**********************  
  
"I love you--"said Amari giving one last tearful smile just before her mind was once again cut off from the outside world.  
  
Yami began to panic as he was loosing grip of her hand. "No!" he shouted. But his cries were drowned out by the clock's final chimes. Then finally he could no longer hold her hand as her body turned to face the portal again. Then in a flash of light she was gone.  
  
*************  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
***********  
  
"No.no. don't leave me.no." said Yami as he fell to his knees crying. He could hear Tea's sobs behind him. Yami gripped the dirt and grass around him. "..no.."  
  
"She's gone." said Joey looking to the ground, "She's gone."  
  
**************  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
***************  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Well that was it! Hope you liked it, cause I enjoyed writing it!  
  
Yami: *sniff*  
  
Joey: *wiping his eyes*  
  
Yugi; *breaks out crying*  
  
Tea: *hands Yugi a hankie*  
  
Yugi: *takes it* *blows nose in it*  
  
Tea: -_-0  
  
Yami: That was so sad!  
  
Joey: *sniff* Yeah why did you have to make it so sad!?  
  
SSU: Uh, maybe because I wanted to, besides who are the crybabies now?  
  
Tristan: *sniff* We're not crying we're just moisturizing our eyes, that's all.  
  
SSU: Uh huh, I see well go moisturize your eyes somewhere over there away from us girls. *points over to a far corner*  
  
Guys: Ok we will! *walk over to small corner*  
  
Girls: *roll eyes* 


	19. The Trap

Disclaimer: Ok if you don't know what this is supposed to say then you got issues.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: *staring at the boys sniffling in the corner*  
  
Tea: *rolls eyes*  
  
Mai: Men.  
  
SSU: Tell me about it. Anyway here's the next chapter. Oh and I have some Important things to tell you guys so the Yugioh fans won't get confused. Ok whenever I write the name "Sailor Universe." down that means that's Sailor Universe, not Amari, that's Amari's current form. So when ever I write her scout name down that means she's in her sailor out fit. But that doesn't mean people still can call her Amari, even if she's still in her sailor form. Did you catch that? Ok and for all my reviewers. You guys can review more than once! I promise that it's not an omen or anything. I just need to know if you guys are still out there. So please R&R! Enjoy the chap.!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sailor Universe walked in the pitch-black darkness that surrounded her. You could tell that she had been crying earlier because her eyes were still a little puffy. She had been walking in this dark mist for a half an hour and so far hadn't seen or heard a thing. Then she saw a blue light in the distance in front of her. She stopped and stared at the light, curious to what it could be. Her eyes narrowed not taking her eyes off of the light as she got a good guess of who it was. Then she heard a familiar laugh echo around her. And after a couple seconds of hesitation she broke out into a run towards the light.  
  
*I'm coming Yugi!*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami sat on his knees and stared at the ground. A few tears trickled down his cheeks.  
  
Tea had calmed down also and was wiping her eyes when she saw a small light appear where Amari had just left. It soon grew rapidly.  
  
"Yami.?" Tea whispered trying to get Yami to look up.  
  
Yami heard Tea call his name and then noticed a light reflecting off of his tears that had already hit the ground. He quickly looked up in anticipation of seeing Amari return to him.  
  
"Amari?" he said with a slight sound of hope in his voice, but his hope soon faded as quickly as it had come when he saw a figure that he had seen somewhere before. This figure appeared in a sailor outfit like Amari's but it was black and burgundy. Her hair was a dark green and she held a staff with a heart shaped orb on top.  
  
"You're-You're that ghost that appeared to Amari in the park about a week ago!" said Yami.  
  
Pluto nodded. "I'm not actually a ghost, Yami. Sometimes I have to appear in my astrological form so I can still protect the gates of time." (AN: Don't ask if you don't know)  
  
"How'd you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, I know more that you think, Pharaoh Yami," said Pluto as she turned fully solid and placed her self on the ground,  
  
"Wait how do you know about me and my past life?"  
  
"I am the only sailor scout alive that wasn't affected by Princess Amari's legendary attack that took place centuries ago. I was protected by my duties to guard the time gates, I have no limit to my age so I was never reborn like Amari and everyone else was."  
  
"Whoa." said Joey obviously confused.  
  
Suddenly Pluto grew sad and she stared at the ground, "But that's not why I have appeared to you," she said sighing heavily, " I feel that I have made a terrible mistake by letting Princess Amari take this risk. Amari is also my friend as well, and I would never forgive myself if something horrible was to happen to her."  
  
Yami took a couple steps closer towards the older scout, he had stopped crying by now and looked at Pluto with the same sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"Well it looks like we're all in the same boat right now." he said to her.  
  
Pluto looked up and her eyes met Yami's, she stared deep into them and saw something there that she hadn't seen before, *He really does care for her, just as much as he did so long ago, maybe. even more.* she thought to herself as she gave Yami a slight smile and nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
Sailor Universe continued to run to the light, not knowing what it was until she reached it. As she grew closer to the light she began to make out a body lying down in midair. Then her eyes widened in surprise of whom the body belonged to.  
  
"YUGI!" she shouted as she began to run faster than ever. Yugi was the source of the light. A couple seconds later she came to a quick stop and stared at the floating Yugi before her. He was unconscious and he had a small scratch on his cheek. She reached forward to touch him, but suddenly some sort of force-feild electrocuted her hand and soon covered her whole body forcing her to pull back.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed in pain as the electricity ran through her body. Finally she stepped far enough back so that the electricity died down and then stopped all together. She stumbled a little and then fell on one knee, breathing heavily.  
  
"What was that!?" she asked herself once she finally caught her breath. She looked back up to Yugi's floating body and noticed something that she didn't notice before. So she got up and stood next to her brother again and stared at the force field that she had not seen before. The barrier was almost clear except now that she had looked hard enough she could see blue electricity running through it.  
  
Being extra cautious this time, Universe lightly touched the force field with her index finger, but as soon as her finger touched the barrier she was zapped with electricity, but she quickly pulled her hand away before it could actually harm her.  
  
Then someone gave a long familiar laugh in the darkness. She jumped as the laugh echoed around her, and she turned her back to Yugi searching for the source of the laugh.  
  
While she was doing this the force field disappeared and Polaris, slipped out from the darkness behind Yugi and put the boy in his arms, continuing to laugh evilly.  
  
"Did you honestly think that I would let you get by that easily?" he asked her, making her jump and turn to face him at the sudden sound of his voice.  
  
Universe's eyes narrowed at her brother's kidnapper. "YOU!!!!!"  
  
"Really! What is with your sailor scouts and your greetings!" he said, rolling his eyes. (Pet Peeve I guess)  
  
Universe raised her hand and a golden energy ball formed in her palm. "I'm sorry I don't give creatures like you, greetings!" she said getting ready to strike.  
  
These words seemed to stun Polaris, as his face tightened up, and anger flashed in his eyes. "You'll regret saying that!" he snapped.  
  
Universe smirked knowing that she had hit a sore spot, and forced her energy ball to get bigger. Polaris quickly noticed this.  
  
"UNIVERSE STAR---" she began to call out, but Polaris cut her of.  
  
"I wouldn't try it if I were you!" he said holding up Yugi's limp body in his arms so that Universe could see.  
  
Universe froze still holding her attack in her hand, staring at Yugi in Polaris' arms. *so small.so innocent.Yugi* she said in her mind just before she distinguished her attack and dropped to the floor.  
  
"What." she said, somewhat surprised on what she was about to ask, " What do I have to do?"  
  
Polaris watched the vulnerable sailor on the floor, with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's the plan?" said Joey as he, Yami, Tea, and Pluto all stood in a little circle around where Amari's portal had opened. Their eyes were no longer filled with sadness but determination instead.  
  
"As the Keeper of Time I must keep watch over all the portals and time changes that happen, therefore my orb is able to locate Amari," said Pluto.  
  
"Whoa you can do that?" asked Joey. Pluto nodded.  
  
"If you can monitor these portals, then why haven't you seen this Polaris guy sneaking around?" asked Tea.  
  
"I've tried, but Polaris has somehow be able to block or hide himself from my seeing. That's why when Amari's friends and loyal protectors, Sailor Uranus and Neptune were under attack by Polaris, by the time I found them and the portal that I was to go through to get to them." Pluto said, growing sad again, ".it was too late."  
  
"What happened to them?" asked Tea, concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure but I do know that Polaris hasn't killed them .yet. They are too valuable."  
  
"I see.. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help Amari save the world!" said Joey.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This doesn't look good," said Neptune, still hanging in her chains, staring at the portal showing Amari on the floor in front of Polaris.  
  
"I can't believe Amari's doing this! It's not like her at all. Back at home she never let her guard down, gave up or anything!" said Uranus in disbelief.  
  
"Well back at home Amari didn't know that she had a brother either, Uranus," said Neptune.  
  
"I know." said Uranus softly, "I just can't stand the fact that she's willing to give up the Universe and even her life to save Yugi's,"  
  
"Don't worry Uranus, Amari has Universal powers and the legendary attack to save the Universe."  
  
"The Legendary Attack.? Are you sure that Sailor Universe is the key to it?"  
  
Neptune nodded, "Not just Sailor Universe .but Amari as well"  
  
Uranus looked shocked at the words that came out of her partner's mouth, but soon after much thinking her shocked look faded into agreement with Neptune. "I see it now, Amari's heart is the key to the legendary attack, not her strength. What ever Amari feels in her heart will determine our fate."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Polaris smiled evilly at the young sailor. *My plan is working out perfectly! I have her right where I want her, and soon. very soon revenge will be served and I will be the most powerful being on earth!* Polaris said in his mind.  
  
Sailor Universe looked up at him waiting for the answer of what to do to get her brother back, unharmed.  
  
" You'll undergo three tests that I have designed of you," Polaris said, finally.  
  
"What? Why tests?"  
  
"These tests will prove to me that your are the legendary fighter that I faced thousand of years ago. If you succeed in passing these tests, which I highly doubt, then and only then, will you be able to fight me."  
  
"And if I defeat you and your tests my brother will be returned?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"You can't but what other choice do you have?" smirked Polaris.  
  
Universe looked down at the ground, "Fine!" she spat out, not really wanting to say the word.  
  
"Good.' he said still smirking, as an hourglass appeared in front of them, "You will be given an hour to finish all three tests. It's a race against time, princess! And you test starts.now' he said just as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Suddenly the darkness and smoke began to spin around her. Just as Yugi was slowly opening his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi opened his eyes to see Sailor Universe sitting on the floor surrounded by darkness, not noticing that Polaris was holding him. Universe didn't bother to look up but continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"Amari?" he said softly. Universe looked up to see Yugi staring at her with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Yugi! You're awake!"  
  
"Amari." he said again, as he reached out his hand to try and touch his sister.  
  
Suddenly Polaris jerked Yugi away from her, by pulling up under his arm. This suddenly woke up Yugi's senses and he began to panic, as Polaris laughed evilly.  
  
"Amari!" Yugi called, struggling to get loose, but with little success.  
  
"Oh no! Yugi!" Universe called back at her brother, as she began to get up, reaching out for him to take her hand. Yugi reached out further and just before they could touch, suddenly Universe felt to floor disappear out from under her and she began to fall.  
  
"AMARI!!! No!" he cried out trying to reach even further, as she began to fall down a black hole.  
  
"Yugi!!" she cried back, locking her eyes on Yugi, just before her world went black.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Sailor Pluto. Now the four were still in their circle but now they were holding each other's hands. Joey on the other hand seemed to feel uneasy about the whole idea.  
  
"Are you sure that this is going to work?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Yes, just as long as you remember what I told you to do. You must concentrate on the target, and that target is Amari. My orb will do the rest."  
  
"And are you sure that we'll be protected?" asked Tea just to be on the safe side.  
  
"Yes, my orb will easily transport us to the dimension that Amari is in, protection included. Don't worry. So shall we begin?" asked Pluto. Joey and Tea nodded fastening their grip on each other's hands.  
  
But Yami caught Tea's attention as she stared over at him. He hadn't said a word since Pluto had begun to tell them her plan for getting to Amari.  
  
*I don't care how we get there, just as long as I can get Amari and Yugi back here safely. I just want to get to Amari before it's too late, that's all.* said Yami in his mind, as stared at the floor.  
  
Then Tea let go of Joey and Pluto's hands and walked over, and put her hands on Yami's shoulders, making him look at her.  
  
"Yami.Everything's going to be fine. Amari knows what she's doing, she's done it before. She'll make it through this, promise," she said giving him a slight smile.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" he asked her back.  
  
"Because I have faith. I believe in her and. you should too."  
  
This shocked Yami for he had never her such meaningful words come from Tea about his beliefs. Then it hit him, he now knew what he had to do. *I'm with you, Amari. Be strong! We're coming!*  
  
Then everyone retook each other's hands, and closed their eyes. Suddenly wind and purple smoke began to swirl around them, as they began to glow with the same white light that had covered Amari earlier. Then Tea smiled still closing her eyes.  
  
"Let's do this!" she said.  
  
"For the universe," said Pluto.  
  
"For Yugi and for."added Joey.  
  
".Amari," finished Yami. Then in a sudden flash of light they were gone leaving only the purple smoke that slowly drifted to the night's starry sky.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok how was it? Sorry if it is a little iffy. I got sick and I wasn't really "all together" if you know what I mean. Besides I wrote out this entire chapter and then something happened to my computer and I lost it! I was sooooo mad, so if I left something out just tell me. So yea reviewers remember what I said earlier. you can review more than once! Please talk about anything, ask questions, just no flames. Oh, and I apologize to all of the reviewers that I read their stories like MOR and other. I have been soooo busy and haven't had time to read any one of your new chapters in your stories but don't worry it's the next thing on my list. And "Yugi" fans, it might seem like right now Yugi's all weak and everything but I promise in the final chapters he becomes a big help. So I'm going to try and update as soon as I can on this story, but you guys have to let me know that your alive out here! Live reviewers! Live! *calms down* Um .I'm good. yea just got a little carried away there for a sec heh heh.  
  
Everyone: ((O_O))  
  
Yami: Just a little carried away? 


	20. Test one

Disclaimer: Yea like I've said for the billionth time. I don't own anything except for Amari.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok, sorry if this chap is a little rusty, I was having some trouble working out the details. Oh and also, some parts in here might be a little corny but I'll make it up to you! *Winks* Promise!  
  
Yami: *whispers to Yugi* You know if she keeps on promising these things, she's gonna have to have an awesome ending to make up for all of this.  
  
Yugi: Yeah especially when she breaks them!  
  
SSU: *glares at the two* Anyway I'm giving you a fair warning that their will be a lot more action in this chapter and later chapters so if it's confusing then just tell me somehow and I'll explain what you want to know. But there will also be love scenes for the Yami/Amari fans out there! So basically I got something for everyone in here!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Princess?" came a faint voice inside Sailor Universe's head, "Princess Amari?"  
  
Sailor Universe's eyes twitched but didn't open.  
  
Then the voice grew louder and clearer, "Princess? Amari? Say something."  
  
At this Sailor Universe's eyes fluttered open. *That voice. Where have I heard it before? * she said in her head. Then she looked up to see her friends, Sailor Uranus and Neptune, standing over her. Uranus was the one who had spoken.  
  
"Uranus? Neptune?" she asked the faint versions of her friends. Uranus smiled knowing now that their princess was unharmed. They appeared almost as ghosts (kind of like Pluto was when she first appears), and their uniforms seemed untouched, with not one cut on their body.  
  
"Thank goodness that you're not hurt," smiled Neptune, "We were beginning to worry,"  
  
Sailor Universe sat up and looked around. She was once again surrounded in darkness.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune? Is that really you?" she asked her friends.  
  
The two scouts smiled and nodded. They look and acted like nothing had ever happened to them.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" asked Universe.  
  
"Well. sort of," said Uranus bending down to Universe's level, as Universe gave her a confused expression.  
  
"This isn't really a dream, but it isn't really reality either. We're in your mind, it's the only way we could get to you in time," said Neptune.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You see, in reality, our bodies are in a totally different condition than we are here. That's why we contacted you through your mind"  
  
Then Universe's eyes widened as she began to remember the vision she had at the ice cream shop a couple days ago, of Uranus and Neptune being hurt.  
  
"Wait.I had a vision of you guys getting hurt." then it hit her, "Where are you guys now? Your bodies?"  
  
Neptune looked down with a disappointed expression on her face. "We're not sure."  
  
Uranus noticed that Neptune wasn't going to speak any more about it, for it was too hard for to retell the story.  
  
"You see Amari, we received a message that a new evil was approaching and we were sent to defeat it before it came to the kingdom--."  
  
"Wait how come I wasn't informed?" asked Universe sternly.  
  
"We weren't allowed to speak about it to you nor anyone else except Pluto," answered Uranus.  
  
Universe was about to speak up again, but decided to let Uranus finish her story.  
  
"So we're finally able to locate him, but only for a short time. It was almost as if he knew that we were looking for him." she trailed off in deep thought, then continued, "So we began to fight and it wasn't long before he over powered us. We tried our best to continue to fight but after he hit us individually head on with one of his attacks." Uranus trailed off again.  
  
".We were unable to go on," finished Neptune, staring at the floor growing sadder the more she spoke about it.  
  
"Next thing we know we're chained up watching you, for the past few days, in a portal of some sort," said Uranus.  
  
Sailor Universe now hearing all of their story, especially at the end, looked to the floor with sad eyes.  
  
"Then. Then you know what has happened?" she asked them.  
  
The two scouts nodded again. "Yes, but you shouldn't blame yourself for this. If it wasn't for you, this world wouldn't be like it is today. You're the one that stopped Polaris the first time he attacked," said Neptune. Then her voice became stern, ".and you'll be there, when his last attack is made."  
  
Universe looked up, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Amari, you're our friend, and one of the best sailor scouts we know, but now it's time to finish what Polaris started. These tests that you are going to have to face won't be easy but we believe in you. It's a heavy burden sometimes, but those are the duties of being the princess of the Universe. We know it's not easy, but you have to be strong. If you don't find you inner strength. no one will," said Uranus.  
  
Universe sat and thought for a moment, then she looked up at her friends with determination.  
  
"I won't let you guys down!" she said, confident.  
  
Hearing these words, made Neptune give a slight smile again, and Uranus began to laugh to herself, knowing that Universe's words were true. Then their ghostly images began to fade away into the darkness. Uranus, who was still crouched down beside Universe, stood up beside Neptune.  
  
"Thank you. remember to be strong," said Neptune.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Goodbye for now, princess. The fate of the Universe lies in your hands now," were Uranus's last words before her and Neptune had completely faded away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neptune and Uranus opened their eyes; they were back in their chains as if they had never left. They turned a smiled at each other.  
  
"I had a feeling that if Sailor Universe was close enough to us we could use our minds to contact her," said Uranus.  
  
Neptune nodded, "Yes, we have done all we can to help her. Now all we can do is hope and wish for the best," said Neptune, as she and Uranus turned their heads back to the portal showing Sailor Universe lying on the ground stirring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Universe slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She winced and grabbed her head to feel and large bump on her head, she predicted that it was from her landing.  
  
"Ouch." she said continuing to rub her head, not looking up. Then she heard birds chirping and she quickly looked up. She was no longer surrounded in pitch-black darkness like before, but now she was surrounded in a garden. Flowers and birds were all around her. It sort of reminded her of the garden back at the palace but this one was much bigger. She quickly stood up and noticed a long hallway in front of her. The walls were huge hedges towering over her, and at the end of the hallway were to large doors covered in vines, and above them was the same hour glass that Polaris had shown her earlier. She squinted to get a good estimate of how much time she had left.  
  
"Forty-five minutes left."she pressed her lips together and observed the walls, " those doors must be the way to Polaris, and this must be his first test for me." Then she overlooked the hallway once more before she began to walk through it.  
  
"Hummmm... This seems too easy," she said as she continued to look around, " ..way too easy" she said as she stopped and pondered of what Polaris might have set up. Then she prepared to walk again but just after she took her first step again a pointed sphere shot out from the wall barely missing her nose. Universe stared at the sphere, noticing how close it had been to her face, then breathed a sigh of relief. She backed away from the sphere only to trigger another one to shoot out from behind her, and cut her arm ripping a part of her sleeve.  
  
"Ahhhh!" she cried out as she gripped the upper part of her arm, blood seeping through her glove. She closed one eye and bit her lip to try and bare the pain. Then she grew angry, and turned to face the sphere that had cut her. She reached out for it in irritation only to trigger a third sphere to shot out on the other side of the wall barely missing her hand. She jerked her hand back and stared at her new predicament.  
  
"So that's how you wanna be isn't Polaris?" she said giving a smirk. Seconds later a league of spheres began to shoot out from all different sides, but Universe was quicker and began to flip (handsprings) and dodge them. Finally one caught her lower back, slicing through her uniform, cutting deep into her.  
  
Universe fell to the ground on her stomach in pain. She groaned trying not to move for movement triggered the weapons. She gripped the dirt that she was lying trying to find a way out without getting killed. Then she began to think back to when she was in training with her scout friends back at the palace.  
  
#################Flashback###################  
  
"Ok, Amari, you ready?" asked Uranus, standing in a fighting position, starring at her opponent.  
  
Sailor Universe nodded, as she too got into her fighting stance facing three of her friends, who were all sailors.  
  
Uranus, Venus, and Jupiter stared back at the waiting princess, all in their fighting stance.  
  
"Now!" shouted Uranus, signaling for the fight to begin, also forming her attack in her hand. Venus and Jupiter did the same but with their attacks. Then Venus leaped in the air shouting her attack.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN!!!!!" she shouted shooting her attack at Universe.  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!!!" shouted Jupiter throwing her attack at Universe as well.  
  
Universe's eyes narrowed as she waited for the attacks to reach her, and once they were in range she jumped out of the way only to be met with Uranus's and her awaiting attack.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!!" called the older scout, throwing her energy ball, shaped like a planet to Universe. Thinking fast Universe jumped into the air, forming an attack of her own in her hand.  
  
"UNIVERSE STAR CRUSH!!!!!!!!" she shouted aiming her attack at Uranus's forcing them to cancel each other out. Then Universe safely landed on the ground, and walked over to her friends, the training session was over.  
  
"Nice work Universe!" said Venus, walking over to the group, giving Universe a handshake.  
  
"Thanks" smiled Universe. Then the other scouts, who had been leaning against the wall at the other end of the room, walked over.  
  
"Yeah nice dodging there," said Moon, smiling at her cousin.  
  
"Yeah for a second there I thought Uranus had you," said Neptune.  
  
"Hey, what's that on your side?" asked Mars, pointing to a cut on Universe's side.  
  
"Ah, crap!" said Universe, observing her wound.  
  
Uranus laughed to herself, "Looks like Venus's Love Chain got the better of you after all,"  
  
Pluto observed the slight cut, "You moved a few seconds too late, Amari. You have to watch and move you body at the movement of the attack or it will catch you before you can dodge it, just anticipate it next time, Ok?"  
  
Universe nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback (AN: All Yugioh fans, if this is too confusing for you, let me know, this is probably one out of like 3 scenes that only have scouts and no Yugioh characters, but that's it! Promise.) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Universe thought of the advice Pluto had given to her about her dodging abilities, and began to figure out her next move. Then when she was done thinking of a plan, she rolled over onto her back and quickly pushed upward onto her feet, then swiftly did four back handsprings and then jumped into the air as the spheres continued to shot up after her. Then in another swift movement she turned and saw another sphere shot out in front of her. Thinking fast she grabbed the long part of the sphere and began to swing around it like she had done the day before at the laser tag convention. Then she pushed herself off of the pole and landed on the ground in a crouching position far away from the series of spheres. (Hope you caught all of that! *smiles from ear to ear*)  
  
Universe smiled looking back at the series of spheres that had quit shooting out from the sides. Knowing that she had accomplished her first task she began to walk toward the door again. Then she heard another rustle in the wall beside her and a final sphere shot out, aiming for her side. A few seconds later Universe found herself in a back bend with the sphere resting inches away from her stomach. She panted heavily knowing that that was too close for comfort, then inched herself away form the sphere and stood up again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami and the gang were now walking in darkness, they had been doing so for about fifteen minutes and they were growing restless.  
  
"Man, I'd give anything to see something!" said Joey going crazy.  
  
"Joey, calm down I'm sure Amari had to go through all this too, and she must have found something." said Tea, also getting tired of the blank scene.  
  
"Have you found a trace of any life forms besides us in here Pluto?' asked Yami.  
  
Pluto continued to stare into her orb, "Not yet, Pharaoh Yami, but I'll let you know when I do find something,"  
  
"Please call me Yami,"  
  
Pluto stared at the young pharaoh, "Just Yami?"  
  
Yami nodded, "Yes, since you're a friend of Amari's then you're a friend to me," he smiled.  
  
Pluto smiled back. "I can see why Amari loves your dimension. I now I'm beginning to understand why she didn't want to leave."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I was with Amari just before she left to find Polaris and Yugi, I could tell by the look in her eyes that it was a difficult choice leaving you and your friends."  
  
"I see." said Yami, looking down, remembering the way Amari always looked at him with her violet-blue eyes and her sweet smile, always warming his heart. "Tell me Pluto. if you can remember. what were we like thousands of years ago? Amari and I?"  
  
Pluto smiled at the question, "Well, Yami, you two were very happy even though you never told her that you loved her until it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback with Pluto as the Narrator~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: This first scene is where Yami is only a prince not yet a pharaoh)  
  
Prince Yami stood in the garden thinking hard as he looked in the fountain's pool at his reflection.  
  
"Prince Yami?" came a soft voice. Yami turned to see Princess Amari standing behind him, wearing her princess dress, the wind blowing lightly around her face.  
  
"Princess. It-It's nice to see you again." said the nervous Yami. This was only the third time that they had been seen alone together.  
  
"What are you doing out here when your parent's anniversary party is inside?" asked Amari, her eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"Oh." said Yami, trying to find the right words, "Yeah I just thought that I should spend sometime alone."  
  
"Oh." said Amari, sounding a bit hurt that he didn't want her company, "Oh- ok then I'll-I'll leave you be." she said, pushing a strand of brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. Then she turned ready to leave the young prince, but was stopped by his strong yet soft voice.  
  
"Wait!" he called out to her just before she reached the doorway, "I-I mean." he stuttered as he ran over to her, "Um, what I meant was I wouldn't mind your company." Then he gave a charming smile that made the young princess blush.  
  
Amari stared into the young prince's eyes, she couldn't escape them. "Ok then." she said softly.  
  
Then Yami ushered her to a bench beside the fountain, and they both watched the sunset fall.  
  
"Your love for one another grew rapidly." came Pluto's voice.  
  
^^^^^^Another flashback only months later^^^^^^^  
  
"So I hear that you going to become pharaoh soon?" asked Amari, she stood in the same garden that they had spent mostly all of their time in since they became a couple.  
  
Yami faced her, with a slight smile. "Yes.yes I'm to become pharaoh soon. the ceremony is next week," he could tell that Amari wasn't sharing his hopes of joy, for she stared at the floor, saddened. "But that doesn't mean that things are going to change around here" he said, taking a flower and putting it behind her ear, then stoked her cheek lovingly.  
  
"Oh Yami, you try so hard not to make things seem the way they are." she said trying hard to smile.  
  
"Amari." he said their noses nearly touching, "Nothing will ever, ever come in between us,"  
  
Then Amari took his hand that was stroking her cheek and placed it on her chest where a golden necklace lay. The same golden necklace that he had given to her just months ago, as a sign of their never ending promises to each other. The necklace had a golden flower on it and on the petals were blue gems.  
  
"Promise.?" she asked him, still holding his hand over the necklace.  
  
"Yami nodded, "Yes. I promise, " then he leaned in a placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
.Everyone could see that you two were meant for each other but you both had never really said the three words that would have made it complete..  
  
^^^^^^About a month later^^^^^^  
  
Amari now sat on the garden steps waiting for Yami to meet her there. She held a white flower in her hands. Then she heard footsteps signaling her that he was coming. She stood up to greet him, but was met with a serious look. He knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Yami. I have to tell you something." she began, then briefly told him the problem at hand, then she waited for a response. Yami took her hands that held the white flower into his. Then he began to ask her questions of what this attack that she spoke of could do exactly. Amari's eyes grew more saddened the more she spoke of it. Then he asked he yet another question about the risk it had on her, and Amari didn't respond. This was enough for Yami, and he began to step back in disbelief.  
  
"Yami." she called out after him.  
  
Then a servant came and told Yami that he was needed elsewhere.  
  
Finally Yami walked over to Amari and placed a soft kiss on her tearstained cheek, and left.  
  
That was the day that your heart broke for all eternity, by the time you realized that you loved her.it was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End of All the Flashbacks~~~~~~~~~~~~(ok now that was a sad ending *sniff*)  
  
Yami just stared at the floor, not wanting to say anything. Tea and Joey had overheard the story also and they too stared at the floor.  
  
"Your love for her and her love for you was so pure." said Pluto trying to lighten the mood, ".kind of like it is today."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Joey put his arm around Yami, "Aw, come on Yami! Are you the only one that doesn't see it? You love her."  
  
"What?!" asked Yami, taken aback, "I have no idea of what you're talking about!"  
  
Tea just rolled her eyes. "Yami, stop kidding yourself!"  
  
"Yea, Yami, you're completely in love with the girl! And you know it!" accused Joey.  
  
Yami was about to protest but decided that there was no point in arguing with Joey, but maybe.just maybe he was right.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sailor Universe was continuing to make her way to the door, her eyes sharp, expecting almost anything at this point.almost anything.  
  
"Ok.just keep a sharp eye and you'll be fine. yea." she said, trying to comfort herself.  
  
Then something green slithered near her foot. Universe heard this and quickly turned around only to find nothing but the garden walls. She gave a confused look and turned back around.  
  
Then suddenly a large green vines shot out from the wall and quickly wrapped itself around the young sailor, and began to squeeze with all it's might.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!" Universe cried out, grasping for air, "Let..GO! Ahhhh!!" Then thinking fast, she was able to free one of her hands and began to call on one of her attacks, "UNIVERSE.STAR CRUSH!!!!!!!"  
  
The vines broke apart and departed back into the wall, leaving Universe to fall to her knees, grasping her chest and throat, breathing heavily. Then she looked up to see a bunch of vines shooting across to the opposite wall blocking her only way out.  
  
Universe now frustrated, took her tiara off of her fore head, "UNIVERSE TIARA MAGIC!!!!"  
  
The tiara cut through all the vines, leaving them to fall to the floor. Universe smirked in accomplishment. Then she made a dash for the door, knowing that the vines would be back just like they had done before.  
  
Soon, just as she had predicted the vines began to shoot out after her just like the spheres had done earlier. She began to dodge a few of them, but one caught her ankle and she fell to her knee.  
  
"What!" she said trying to break free. Seeking the opportunity the other vines wrapped themselves around her body and not only began to squeeze her to death, but then electrocuted her as well.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Universe screamed in agony. She was growing weak fast. *I have to do something!* she said in her mind.  
  
"These tests that you are going to have to face won't be easy but we believe in you. It's a heavy burden sometimes, and those are the duties of being the princess of the Universe. We know it's not easy, but you have to be strong. If you don't find you inner strength. no one will," Uranus's words echoed in her mind.  
  
"You're right! I can't give up now! I must do this for." a picture of Yami, then Yugi and then Tea and Joey and Grandpa, all flashed I her mind, ".my friends. my family, and .. and the universe!" she shouted as she began to glow, "I am one! UNIVERSE STAR POWER!!!!"  
  
################Same time#############  
  
Pluto stopped in her tracks, she closed her eyes and reached for her gut, her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Yami who had continued to walk with Joey and Tea, stopped and they all looked at her.  
  
"Is something wrong Pluto?" asked Yami, concerned.  
  
Pluto managed to nod slightly.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tea.  
  
"Power surge of some sort." said Pluto. Then she looked up to Yami, as if letting her worried yet surprised stare answer the rest for her.  
  
"Amari." said Yami, instantly.  
  
#################Same time ###################  
  
"Whoa, what was that?" asked Uranus leaning forward in her chains showing a similar facial impression that Pluto had shown. Her and Neptune had felt the power surge also.  
  
"It's Amari, she just called on some sort of power to free herself!" said Neptune.  
  
"Do you think that power could have come from the source of the legendary attack?" asked Uranus.  
  
Neptune didn't answer but continued to stare in to the portal.  
  
#####################################################  
  
Suddenly the vines snapped off of Universe. Leaving her to just stand there still glowing, then the glowing stopped allowing her to fall to the ground in pain. Her body was now covered in scraps and burns. Trickles of blood flowed down from her shoulder and her side from where she was hit earlier, and her uniform was torn in a few places. She didn't appear to look as bad as Uranus and Neptune had but she wasn't far.  
  
After a couple seconds, Universe found the strength to get up, and winced standing up holding her arm. Then she reached for the doorknob of the door in hopes of finding something that would relieve her of the test, only to open it and find.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: *smirks* And you actually thought that I was gonna tell you! Ha!  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok, now I warned you about the action and the bloody scenes so u can't say nothin'! Sorry Yugi fans, Yugi wasn't in this one but don't worry he'll come back soon! Hope to update this as soon as I can. Look to my profile or on this story's main summery for updates. 


	21. Test Two

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Yugioh? I think not!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: OK you guys here's the next chapter! I worked my butt off to get this up as soon as I could so don't expect it to be the best chappie that I've done. This test is a lot short than the first test, but the third one will be longer, I hope.  
  
Joey: Hey SSU? What's gonna happen to us in this chapter?  
  
SSU: I can't tell you that! You're just going to have to read and find out!  
  
Joey: But why can't you just tell me! It would save me a lot of time.  
  
SSU: *crosses arms* Nope I'm not saying a word about it.  
  
Joey: *pouts*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami, Pluto, Joey and Tea continued to walk in the darkness. Now they were all growing tired of the present scene.  
  
"Man, when are we going to find something," said Joey, putting both hands over his shoulders and behind his back.  
  
Tea yawned and stretched also, " Yeah, I'd give anything to see something besides this!"  
  
Then Pluto stopped in her tracks again, sensing something wrong. "Wait stop where you are!" she commanded, "Nobody move." she seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
Joey, who had been walking ahead of everyone, continued to walk. "What are you talking about Pluto? There's nothing insight that could-Ahhhhh!!!!" he said as he feel into a black hole.  
  
"Joey!" Tea cried out, reaching out and grabbing Joey's hand, trying to pull him back up, but she couldn't hold him, and she too began to slide down with him.  
  
"Tea!" cried Yami grabbing her leg, using all the strength he had to try and pull his best friends back up safely, but the weight was too much for him also.  
  
Pluto quickly grabbed Yami's foot, trying to pull them back, knowing that it was nearly impossible for her to do.  
  
Pluto held her breath, as she gathered every ounce of strength in her body to try and pull them back up, and by now Tea and Joey were already in the hole.  
  
"Don't let go!" begged Joey as he glanced down further into the bottomless hole.  
  
Tea cried out for help, but knowing that the only one's that could hear her was already trying their best. Then she noticed that her and Joey were slowly sliding further down into the hole, and she looked up to see that Yami was almost completely in the hole meaning Pluto was loosing her strength and fast. She tried to plant her boots to the ground but, they continued to slide toward the hole.  
  
"I..I can't hold you!" she called out just before her strength finally gave out sending all four of them into the black hole.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" they all screamed until they could be heard no more.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Universe slowly opened the large door to what she thought was freedom, but she was greatly mistaken. She was finally able to push it open all the way and she leaned against the doorway, exhausted. Her wound had now stopped bleeding even though the blood still remained. Then she looked up in search of a way out but only found her self in another room completely different form the one before.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked herself observing her new surroundings. In front of her was a strange crate-like floor, with evenly spaced holes. She could see trough the holes and she looked down below the floor to see a pool of water with sharp rocks about a mile down. Universe raised an eyebrow and then looked up, to see a ceiling covered in spikes leaving only a few gaps of ceiling to be visible. Then she looked straight ahead to see in the distance another set of doors similar to the ones that she had just gone though, and just like the others there was the hourglass, revealing that she only had 30 minutes left.  
  
Universe's eyes narrowed as she looked at the hourglass, knowing that she didn't have time to play around. Then she took a deep sigh and stepped forward.  
  
As soon as she took her first step, she heard a slamming of the doors behind her. *There's no turning back now. * she said in her mind, as she continued to walk forward.  
  
Then suddenly the room began to shake violently.  
  
"What the--!" she said looking around franticly for the source, until she quickly lost her footing and fell on her back. Just as she was trying to get up, she noticed that now the ceiling seemed closer than it had been earlier. Then after much thinking it clicked, and her eyes widened in fear, the ceiling was going to crush her if she didn't move fast. The ceiling was now moving very quickly down towards her while the ground continued to shake.  
  
Finally she managed to get up and tried to balance on the shaky ground. Then she broke out into another run for the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw his friends slowly awaking also.  
  
"You guys!" he called out, crawling over to Joey. Joey groaned and sat up grabbing his head along the way.  
  
"Ow. my head!" he said rubbing it.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Pluto, standing herself up with her staff.  
  
Tea who was still lying down, moaned a little but didn't get up. Yami ran over to her and knelt beside her.  
  
"Tea? Are you alright?" he said looking her over for injuries.  
  
Tea slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up, "Yes I'm ok," she said, but just as she began to get up, she winced and lay back down. "Ow! My ankle!" she said trying to grab it.  
  
Joey and Pluto rushed over and Pluto observed her ankle. "It's sprained." said Pluto, "I need something to wrap it up with until we can get a brace for her."  
  
Joey quickly took off his over shirt that he had been wearing (leaving him with just a T-shirt on) and handed it to Pluto. Then Pluto began to wrap Tea's ankle carefully.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright now Tea," comforted Yami. Then Joey stood up again and looked around.  
  
"Uh.guys?" he said.  
  
"What?" asked Yami, but just as he asked that, he noticed what Joey was looking at. They were totally in a different room. This room was covered in gold and sort of looked like a small dome of some sort.  
  
"Whoa." said Tea, standing up on one foot with Pluto helping her, looking around.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Pluto handed Tea to Joey and walked to the golden wall, and ran her hand across it. "It's like we're in some sort of holding area," she said.  
  
"A holding area?!" panicked Joey.  
  
Pluto's eyes narrowed, "Someone doesn't want us to find Amari any time soon."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^  
  
"I have to hurry!" Universe said to herself. By now the ceiling had reach about her height and she had to duck her head avoiding the sharp spikes. As she was running one of the spikes cut the top part of her shoulder cutting her uniform even more than it had already. She winced in pain but continued to run knowing that she didn't have to time to top and tend to it now.  
  
Now the ceiling was a few feet from the ground and she had to nearly crawl to the doorway. But suddenly the ground shook harder than it had down before, since now the ceiling was much closer. Finally she lost her balance again and fell on her back only a few feet from the door.  
  
"NO!" she cried out, trying to get back up, but now the ceiling was too close for her to even get up. The spikes lightly brushed her trapped body, she had nowhere to go. One of the longer spikes slowly cut her cheek, leaving blood to run from it.  
  
"Stop it!" she shouted out, bracing her hands on the gaps in between the wall, trying to hold the ceiling back. "I-I can't hold it!" she called out, putting all the strength that she had left into her arms. Then she felt the ceiling slow down it's movement against her strength, giving her just enough time to look at the doorway and see a gap about a foot wide where the ceiling wasn't falling upon. Then she got an idea, hoping that it would work.  
  
"Take this!" she shouted at the ceiling, then she took a strength that she never knew she had from within and began to push the ceiling back. The ceiling stopped advancing for a brief moment allowing Universe to push herself off of the wall and slide herself to the large door. Then she quickly got up in the little gap in between the ceiling and the door, opened the door and ran through just as the ceiling hit the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Intense! Isn't it! *grins with excitement*  
  
Yami: *sarcastically* Shocking.  
  
SSU: *explodes* That's it Yami! Go to that end of the room! And I don't wanna here another word out of you!  
  
Yami: *innocently* I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I'll be good!  
  
SSU: You'd better!  
  
Tristan: *whispers to Yugi* What's her problem?  
  
Yugi: *whispers back* I think that it's that time of the month again.  
  
Joey: *jumps in* Yea it's PMS for sure! Mai and Tea have it all the time!  
  
SSU/Mai/Tea: *overhear their conversation* *glares at boys with flames in eyes*  
  
Joey/Tristan/Yugi: *shrink in fear* 


	22. Test Three

Disclaimer: yada yada yada....you know what goes here....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Ok here's another chapter! Sorry that it took so long I had midterms and I went on some huge trip and had to do make up work for like 3 weeks! It was crazy! Besides this was a really hard chapter to write with all the action and stuff. Oh and Yugi fans, he's back in!  
  
Yugi: Yey!!!!!!!! I'm popular!!!!!  
  
Yami: Don't get ahead of yourself, there Yugi.  
  
Joey: Yea Yug you're not THAT popular.  
  
Yugi: What do you mea "I'm not popular?" I'm cute, funny, and ....and... hot! *starts to look at self in mirror*  
  
Everyone: -_-0  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yami slowly closed his eyes as he and the others waiting in their holding cell. Tea rested against the wall across from him, and Joey and Pluto leaned against the wall. Pluto seemed to be contentrating on her orb again. They we're growing tired of the long day that they had faced and were individually drifting off into deep sleeps. Tea fell asleep first, then, Joey, while Pluto continued to search for something in the orb. By now Yami couldn't stay awake any longer, and he tried to think of the only thing that he could think of that would kept him from drifting off.  
  
"Amari..." he said just before he let the sleep take over his worn out body, leaning against the golden wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Yami's Dream*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So this is it huh?" asked Princess Amari, trying to force a smile on her face.  
  
Pharaoh Yami didn't answer, but he took Amari's hands in his. He couldn't bare to see her like this. The warm smile that he had always charished on Amari's sweet face was gone. Her blue dress flowed to the ground, flawless, but he still couldn't escape the glossy look in her eyes. They showed a sense of feeling that he ver rarely saw in her. He stroked her hands and tried to avoid her stare.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm afraid not... It-It is time for me to fulfill my duties of being princess of the Universe."  
  
"There has to be another way!" he said, fighting the tears.  
  
"There isn't Yami... this is the only way that I can save everyone... please, don't-don't make this harder than it already is," she said as tears began to fill her eyes. She turned her back to him trying to hide her face as a single tear fell from her eyes.  
  
Yami stared at her bare shoulders, and ran a finger through her soft brown hair, then he rested his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I...I just don't want anything to happen to you. I care for you too much," he said, rubbing his thumbs against her soft skin, then he turned her around, so that he could see her face. Seeing that she was lightly crying he reached up and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Yami...?" she said softly as she took his hand from her cheek and brought it down to her chest where their promise necklace lay. He rested it there in confusion of what she meant by it, as Princess Amari reached underneath her hair to the back of her neck to take the necklace off. Then she handed it to him, and closed his hand up for him. Yami brought his hand back to him and glanced at the necklace, still confused.  
  
"I want you to have it," she said motioning to the necklace.  
  
"But why? I gave it to you,"  
  
"I know but I want for you to have it back so that you can remember me by it and remember what we had."  
  
Yami looked into his hand and observed the golden rose with the blue gems stones on it's pedals. He couldn't believe that this was happening, in just a couple hours Amari would be out of his life forever, and he'd never see her again.  
  
"Yami I..."  
  
"A thousand pardons my pharaoh and princess, but I'm afraid it's time for Princess Amari to return home," said a servant, who had slipped into the garden. Amari looked at the servant and nodded, while Yami continued to stare at the necklace in his hands.  
  
After the servant left, Amari turned back to Yami. Then as if she just remembered something she quickly turned around and took a folded up letter off of a small stone that helped hold the fountain together (that was in the garden). Then she turned back around and handed the letter to Yami.  
  
"What's this?" he asked looking the letter over.  
  
"It'll tell you everything..." she said softly.  
  
"About what--?" he asked but he was cut off when Amari put her finger on over his lips to silence him.  
  
"Shhhh...." Then she leaned in a kissed his soft lips, then she nuzzled his nose and kissed him again but with more passion that before. Yami kissed back and cupped her face in his hands, never wanting the kiss to end. Then suddenly something came to his realization and he quickly broke the kiss. Then he pressed his forehead against her's, breathing heavily.  
  
"I can't," he said to her, staring into her eyes.  
  
"What? Can't do what?" Amari asked slightly confused, still concentrating on his lips then to his stare on her.  
  
"I can't...I can't let you go... not like this..." he said softly, resisting the temptation to kiss her again.  
  
Amari gave a slight smile of his stubbornness. "Yami..." she whispered, "...Goodbye..." Then she kissed him one last time with all the passion that she had left in her, then broke apart. And in that final moment she stared into his violet eyes as if lost in them. Then she reached up and stroked his cheek, just before she turned her back to him and started to walk off.  
  
Suddenly Yami grabbed her hand, making her turn around and look at him in confusion. He wanted her to stay so badly that it hurt, and in some way Amari knew how he was feeling. She gave him a sweet reasurring smile, and began to walk away again not taking her eyes off of his.  
  
Then when they were too far to hold hands any longer, they let go still not taking their eyes off of one another. Amari rounded a pillar leading out of the garden and took one final glance at the one person she loved and then left his sight forever.  
  
~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~  
  
A servant was running down the corridors of the Egyptian place heading for the throne room. Once he had reached his destination he looked around for someone but only found an empty throne.  
  
"What's the pharaoh?" he asked hurridly. A woman servant quickly pointed in the direction of Yami's room.  
  
Once the servant had reached Yami's bedroom he quickly knocked.  
  
"Come in," came Yami's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
The servant quickly stepped into the large bedroom and found Yami sitting on the balcony's stone railing, leaning against the palaces stone wall, staring off into the distance over the desert's pyramids. In one hand he was holding Amari's necklace and a white flower in the other. The servant quickly rushed over to him and whispered something in the young pharaoh's ear.  
  
"What? Now?" asked Yami, a little surprised.  
  
"Yes your highness, as we speak she is undergoing the attack, and from the looks of it..." the servant trailed off.  
  
"What? Tell me! I must know! Is she going to be alright? Will she make it?"  
  
"Well from the looks of it... she's growing weak with her powers and the attack is over throwing her, she can barely control it...."  
  
"And...? AND?" Yami asked urging him to go on.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry your highness..." the servant had finally said. At that moment Yami's hopes shaddered. Then he got off of the railing and walked back into his bedroom starring at the floor, in shock of what was just said. He ran his hands through his hair, fighting the tears. He sat on his bed starring at the wall beside it. Then his eyes drifted to the letter that Amari had given him earlier. He quickly reached for it and took it to his lap, running his fingers along the edges feeling the paper's texture. He could still smell Amari's sweet sent on it. Then he slowly opened the letter and read:  
  
My Beloved Yami,  
If you are reading this then I am gone or that I'm soon to be. I hope that you can forgive me for leaving you. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't cry. You must be strong. It was my destiny from the beginning and I can't escape that, just like you can never escape being pharaoh. Don't try to. You and I both know that we can never escape our destinies, even if it comes to life and death. I just wanted you to know that no one can ever replace you in my heart. I'll never forget you Pharaoh Yami and I know that you'll never forget me. Even though my life might be over my spirit and love for you will always remain. I love you Pharaoh Yami, and I always will. Goodbye, my love.  
Love,  
Amari  
  
After Yami was finished, he slowly looked up and out of his window. Then he slowly got up and walked out to his balcony, just as the servant slipped away unnoticed knowing that the pharaoh wanted to be alone.  
  
Yami felt the wind blow through his hair and caress his cheek. He stared off into the distance with sad eyes. *Love....I never really thought of it before...* Then he looked up at the sky just in time to see a slight glimmer of light, as if a shining star, but the light was blue, and immediately Yami knew who it was. The wind quickly blew harder than ever, and Yami knew that something was terribly wrong. Then something came to his realization and he fell to his knees.  
  
"Amari...I'm sorry..." he said, staring at the blue star "I'm so sorry! I—I never got a chance to-to tell you that...." A large lump formed in his throat. "...to tell you that I love you...."  
  
And at that moment a single tear fell, along with Amari's necklace and white flower to the floor.  
  
"I love you Amari... I love you..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*End of Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open and he quickly looked around alert. Pluto was still staring deeply into her orb and Tea and Joey were still in the same spots that they were in before, fast asleep.  
  
Yami slowly relaxed. *oh good it was only a dream...or was it?* he asked himself curiously. Then he rested his head back against the wall, and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yugi, Amari.... I have to get both of you back, before it's too late..." he said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Universe stumbled through the large doors, by now she could barely walk. The last two tests had left her weak and wounded, and now she couldn't go on. She continued to stumble as the large doors closed behind her, and she walked into another place of darkness. She breathed heavily, and fell to her knees. *I'm...so tired...* she said in her mind. Then she let the rest of her body fall to the ground.  
  
"Yugi..." she said just before she passed out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi was thrown into some sort of cage, and landed with a thud. He quickly got up and turned to face a bar door blocking his way out. He glared at Polaris, and Polaris returned his glares with an evil smirk.  
  
"Let me out of here!" he shouted, "I have to help my sister!"  
  
Polaris's smirk faded and he turned around to leave.  
  
"You don't understand! She and Grandpa are the only family it got! Why are you doing this?" continued Yugi.  
  
Polaris continued to walk, trying to ignore Yugi.  
  
"She needs me! She's my sist--!"  
  
"Your sister is the one that got you into this mess!" shouted Polaris back, as he turned around oviously annoyed. Polaris's shouting left Yugi speechless. Polaris smirked again and walked back to his captive, "If it wasn't for your beloved sister, then you'd be home playing with your little cards. If it wasn't for you sister, your grandpa wouldn't be hurt AND if it wasn't for you sister I'd be the strongest most powerful being in the universe!!!! YOUR SISTER PUT YOU INTO THIS MESS AND SHE CAN GET YOU OUT OF IT!!!!" he shouted back inraged, then he began to cool off a little, "...but she'll have to come through me first..." he said walking away with another smirk on his face. Then he vanished into the darkness, leaving Yugi wide eyed of what rage lied deep inside Amari's enemy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Amari slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see the familiar darkness that she had grown used to. But when she looked up she could make out a familiar figure looking over her.  
  
"Yami...?" she asked, softly, "Is it really you?"  
  
"Amari? Thank goodness you're awake! I've been worried sick!" he said leaning close to her.  
  
"Yami..." she said faintly as if in a daze, staring into his violet eyes. Then she reached up and stroked his cheek, making sure that it wasn't a dream. *He feels so real...* but then her mind snapped back to reality, *...but he can't be real...can he?*  
  
"Are you ok now, Amari?" asked Yugi, as he and Grandpa entered the room.  
  
"Yugi!" she said quickly sitting up, "Wait what happened? You're not--? And you're—"she said cutting back and forth oviously confused. Then she noticed that she wasn't in her sailor uniform, and that she was now back in the guest room as if nothing had ever happened. "Wait, something's not right here--,"  
  
Suddenly Yami lightly covered her mouth with his fingers, to hush her. Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Amari was a little surprised but she didn't resist him, but kissed him back. After a moment of still feeling that something was still wrong, she broke the kiss and stared at everyone. She eyed everyone suspiously.  
  
"What's wrong?' asked Grandpa.  
  
Amari still eyed them, "Funny, cause I had this weird dream that Grandpa was badly hurt, Yugi was kiddnapped, and I went to save him, and I had to leave you behind," she said facing Yami. Then another thing struck her thoughts. "Wait, where's Polaris? He was after all of us and--"  
  
"Polaris? Who's Polaris?" asked Yugi, curious.  
  
"He was the man out to hurt you--"  
  
Then Yami interrupted her with a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, Amari, it was only a dream. Nothing like that could ever happen in real life." reasured Yami, leaning into kiss her again.  
  
"Yea but--" she tried to continued but, Yami began to kiss her pasionately once more. This time Amari was even more surprised than before, but still she didn't resist. Yami began to moan as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I love you..." he said, continuing to kiss her. Amari thought for a second then broke the kiss again, starring at him in disbelief.  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked, growing serious.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Amari didn't answer, but began to look around again. Then she stood up and walked around the guest room suspioiusly.  
  
"Polaris...?! I know you're here... come out where I can see you!" she shouted around the room. Yami, Yugi, and Grandpa all gave her a confused look.  
  
"Amari, What are you doin--?"  
  
"Polaris! This test is over! Let's end this sharaid now!" she shouted again ignoring Yami's question.  
  
Suddenly she heard Polaris's laughter echo in the guestroom, and everything began to vanish around her. Then in a blink of an eye she was once again in darkness, back in her sailor uniform. Polaris appeared in front of her and clapped his hands sarcasticly.  
  
"Well done, I must say well done" he said pretending to congratulate her on passing all three tests.  
  
"Where's Yugi, Polaris?" she asked through her teeth.  
  
"Oh you'll see him soon enough, princess, but first I have a little question for you."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"How'd you figure it out?"  
  
"Figure what out?"  
  
"Figure out the last test, only so many can pass it,"  
  
"Let's just say I followed my gut, ok?"  
  
"And how was that?"  
  
Universe rolled her eyes. "At first I had my suspiousons, but what really spilled it for me was when Yami said... "I love you". Knowing that the only possible way that he could have loved me was if he had known about you and how much distress I was in. Besides he was the one who rescued me on that night where I had first heard about you from Pluto. If you hadn't exsisted, then Yami wouldn't have found me that night, and wouldn't have gotten to know me at all. Therefore he could have never loved me."  
  
"Impressive..." said Polaris, "I'm surprised that you figured that out all by yourself,"  
  
"Well let's just say that I'm full of surprises" she said bitterly, pretending to smile. Then quickly an energy ball formed in her right hand.  
  
"I'd put that away if I were you," warned Polaris motioning to the energy ball.  
  
"Where's my brother?' she asked through her teeth, glaring at her target.  
  
Polaris didn't answer but closed his eyes and laughed to himself. Then he brought his hand up to his face and snapped his fingers. Suddenly they were in a large dome-shaped golden room. And behind Polaris appeared a large cage holding someone captive.  
  
###########Same time#############  
  
Pluto suddenly sat up, her eyes widening. "Amari!" she called out.  
  
The others rose to their feet and ran to her side.  
  
"What? What is it Pluto?" asked Yami.  
  
"It's Amari, my orb is detecting her presence and she is very close.  
  
"Close? How close?" asked Joey.  
  
But before Pluto could answer, the wall beside her glowed and then turned transparent. The group looked through the wall to see Sailor Universe facing Polaris. Yami ran to the window (wall) and began to bang on it with one hand. "Amari!!!" he called out, but she didn't seem to hear him. Seeing that calling out to her and banging wasn't going to solve anything but a bruised hand, Yami turned to Pluto.  
  
"Pluto, can you blast through it with one of your attacks?" he asked her.  
  
Pluto walked up to the wall and observed it closely, then shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Yami. Knowing Polaris, this wall has been used on me and the other scouts before. Polaris always uses these kind of walls that reflect almost any attack thrown at it. None of my attacked can penetrate it. Even if I tried to blast through it the consequences would be very dangerous."  
  
Yami banged his forehead against the wall and watched as one of the most important people in his life was preparing for a fight for her life.  
  
######################################  
  
Universe peered into the cage and saw Yugi sitting against the cage wall, tracing something on the cage floor. He was looking down so he didn't notice her at first.  
  
"Yugi!" she shouted to him, not moving.  
  
Her sudden voice, startled Yugi and he looked up to see his sister standing in front of Polaris. He quickly got up and ran to the other end of the cage towards Universe. "Amari!' he called back, gripping the cage bars that held him captive.  
  
Universe attempted to move to him but hesitated, then turned her body back to Polaris, not taking her eyes off of Yugi.  
  
"I've kept my end of the bargin," said Polaris, looking up to the sailor with a smirk, "Now you must kept your's."  
  
Universe began to think back on the agreement that she had made with him. Then it came to her, she must defeat him as her final test in order to get Yugi back safe and sound.  
  
Universe stared at Polaris with cold eyes. "Yes, I remember the deal we made," she said as another energy ball formed into her other hand, "I have to defeat you in order to get Yugi back and to rid the universe of your filth."  
  
Polaris's smirk faded, "Well then shall we begin?" he said coldly, just before he lundged at her, his blue energy ball in one hand and in the other hand appeared a light blue blade.  
  
Universe quickly dodged his strike with is blue bladed sword, only to be met with his energy ball. She also quickly dodged the energy ball, but not before it left a slight burn on her side. But she didn't have time to react before he lundged at her again.  
  
They went at this for queit some time until Universe grew tired of doging his attacks, making her energy balls vanish. Polaris on the other hand stayed at full strength and soon Universe noticed this. Then finally, Polaris found his oppertinity and quickly rapped his arm around Universe's neck, the blue blade inches from her throat. He held her in that position for a while.  
  
Polaris breathed down her neck, taking in the smell of her soft brown hair. "I could kill you right now if I wanted," he said observing the blade and how close it came to her throat.  
  
"Amari!!!" Yugi called out from across the room.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Universe asked trying to break free.  
  
"Oh no no no, my dear princess, I'm going to make you suffer... suffer as much as I've suffered over a thousand years. I'm going to make sure you regret everything you've ever did to me," he slittered, watching the young sailor struggle against his enormous strength.  
  
Then it hit her, she finally had figured out Polaris's plan to finish her off.  
  
"You had this planned form the beginning haven't you?!" she accused.  
  
Polaris just laughed, pressing the blade closer to her throat. "Very good, princess. You've finally figured it out."  
  
"You knew that if I accepted you challenge to take you stupid tests that it would ware me down, making me vunerable to you final attack. You knew I'd be weak after the tests were over, you knew it all along."  
  
"Too bad that that's only part of it my sweet. But by the time you find out the rest, it'll be too late!"  
  
"That's what you think!" she said as she stepped hard on his foot, making him loosen his grip around her neck only for a split second. Then she quickly took his arm and flung him over and flipped him onto the floor. Polaris hit the floor, but in a blink of an eye he was back on his feet again.  
  
Now Polaris's face was twisted with frustration that she had pulled such a surprising move. "You'll regret that princess!" Then he tossed his energy ball at her and then quickly leaped into the air.  
  
By the time Universe had dodged his attack, and had looked up to see where he went, she was on her back, her hands being pinned to the floor by Polaris.  
  
Polaris leaned his head forward so that Universe could see every feature of his face.  
  
"Do you know how I got this patch on my eye?" he asked her. Universe didn't answer but try to break loose from his grip on her wrists, but he only tightened it when he heard no response. "Do you!?"  
  
Universe cried out slightly for she was beginning to loose the currculaion in her arms.  
  
Polaris rolled his eyes when he knew that she wasn't going to answer him. "Let's just say you gave it to me a long time ago, as a gift just before you banished me," he said coldly.  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
Polaris took his sword in one hand and put both of her wrists in the other hand. Then he smirked evilly as he leaned next to her ear and whispered, "I told you that you'll regret everything you ever did to me..." Then he took his sword and ran it down her outer cheek, along the outline of her face. Universe winced as she felt the cold blade cut into her warm flesh. Red blood trickled down her face following the trail of the cut that he had left on her face.  
  
"You took something very valuable to me, so the only way that I can repay you is by taking something valuable from you..." he taunted turning his head to look at something at the other end of the room. Universe followed his gaze and finally saw what he was referring to... Yugi.  
  
"No!" she shouted, trying to break free again but now she felt a little bit weaker than before. Polaris turned his head back to her and smirked evilly. "And that's not all I'm going to take from you..." he said motioning to something golden hanging on a bar that happened to be sticking out from Yugi's cage. Amari's eyes widened, knowing that the golden object was the mulennium puzzle itself.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken I take it that that's you lover's only life source,"  
  
"No! I won't let you take them!" she said as she suddenly took her feet and put them against Polaris's stomach, then she pushed off of him causing him to fly back in the air. Polaris landed on his back and looked up. Universe quickly got up and broke into a run towards the cage. Polaris glared at her just before getting up and running after her. Then while he was running he gave a smirk just before he began to fly towards her making him ten times faster than before. In minutes he was on her heels.  
  
Suddenly Sailor Universe found herself slammed against the Yugi's cage, with Polaris at her back pressing her into the cage. The bars where slightly bent as Polaris continued to put pressure on her against the bars. Yugi stumbled back in shock of his sister's current situation. Universe let out a slight cry as she felt her strength begin to fade, and her body crush into the hard, cold metal bars.  
  
"You can scream all you want but no one can save you, now, nor your little brother or your friends. You're all lost to me!" he taunted her, as he pinned her hands and arms tightly behind her back.  
  
By now Universe was ignoring Polaris's comments and sneering, and concentrated on Yugi and the puzzle. Yugi and Universe soon locked eyes. Then thinking hard Universe looked at Yugi then the puzzle, and then back to Yugi. Soon Yugi got the hint, and nodded to his sister.  
  
Polaris noticed something suspiousus and quickly turned Universe over so that she could face him but her arms were now pinned to the bars. Polaris still allowed the pressure to continue on her body.  
  
"Now!" he shouted to her, "It's time to rid YOU of the universe and then my plan will be complete!" he laughed evilly, taking his sword and pointing it inches from her face.  
  
While Polaris was distracted by the opportunity to kill her, Universe had freed her legs from the crushed bars and quickly kicked him hard in the shin, and then kicked the sword out of his hands with the other leg. Polaris quickly release the pressure on Universe's body and stumbled back in surprise.  
  
Soon he regained his focus and formed an energy ball in his right hand. Universe attempted to move away from his aim but two of the bars were bent around her wrist to that she couldn't escape. She quickly turned back to her wrist, trying to break free.  
  
Polaris noticed this and laughed insanely, "TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: *smirks evilly* Once again another cliff hanger... he he  
  
Everyone: *anime fall*  
  
Yugi: *still looking at self in mirror* What? Did I miss something? Has the chapter started yet?  
  
Everyone: *just now getting up from first anime fall, anime fall again*  
  
Yugi: What? *looks around confused* 


	23. The Final Battle part one

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Yugioh? I didn't think so.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi: Hey! Look it! *points to title of chap.* This is a two part chapter! Cool!  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes*  
  
SSU: Actually Yugi it might become a three part if I continue to stay busy.  
  
Joey: What do you have that's so important than this story?  
  
SSU: Um it's a little thing I like to call school.  
  
Joey: Oh....well that'll do it...  
  
SSU: Yep. But I finally got the chance over my spring break to write this. Sorry it took so long but I can't skip school...wish...but can't.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi reached for the millennium puzzle through the cage's bars that contained him. *all most there* he said to himself, his fingers just lightly touching the chain. Then he reached out as far as his arms would go until he finally grasped the chain. He sighed in relief and gradually slid the chain off of the bar and carefully slid it though the bars to him. *Got it!* He looked down at the puzzle to make sure no damage was done then looked up to where his sister had been on the other side of the cage.  
  
"I got it Amari! I got--" he whispered but he quickly stopped as he looked up to see the current situation Sailor Universe was in.  
  
"TIME TO DIE!!!!!!!!!" laughed Polaris, insanely, holding an energy ball in his right hand.  
  
Sailor Universe tried to free her trapped wrist from the cold bent bars but nothing was seeming to work in time.  
  
"Amari!" Yugi cried out from the other end of the cage as he rushed over and tried to help her break free, holding the millennium puzzle in his other hand.  
  
Polaris laughed evilly, then in a split second he threw the large energy ball towards the trapped sailor.  
  
At the same exact time, Universe was nearly free from the bars, and she continued to struggle to break free. Finally her wrist slipped through the two bars and she instinctively moved away from where the energy ball was headed.  
  
Then in a flash of light she turned to see that the ball had missed her but had hit the cage instead, yet when the light died down, the cage was still intact. She peered into the cage to see Yugi on the other end of the cage floor lying against the cage wall.  
  
"Yugi!" she called out, frozen stiff from shock. Then she saw his small body twitch and sit up.  
  
"I'm ok!" he called back to her. Then she looked in front of him, and her eyes widened in fear.  
  
Yugi looked at his sister and then looked down to what she was staring at. He was now holding only half of the millennium puzzle. The other half was in its original puzzle pieces scattered on the floor.  
  
"Oh no!" he shouted quickly getting on his knees and scavenging for the missing pieces.  
  
"Yami..." Universe whispered, still frozen, starring at the half missing puzzle.  
  
##############  
  
Yami fell to the ground in pain. He leaned against the transparent wall, and turned his head to see what had just happened. From what he could see was that Yugi was on the floor as if in panic. Then he turned back and winced in pain.  
  
"Yami!" Joey and Tea both cried out together, as they rushed over to him.  
  
"Yami what happened?" asked Pluto already at his side.  
  
"The puzzle..." he managed to get out, "... it's... something happened to the puzzle," he said. After he said this he lifted his hands to look at them, only to see a faint image of them instead. He was fading fast, only half of his body remained. He appeared as if almost a ghost. He panted heavily, as he felt dizzy and nearly fainted.  
  
"Yami!" said Joey lifting his friend's head, but in an instant his hand went right through Yami's ghostly figure.  
  
"Without the puzzle he's nothing! It's his life force!" said Tea.  
  
Pluto's eyes narrowed in curiosity of what had just happened and she peered through the looking glass (wall) again.  
  
#######################  
  
"Yami..." said a stunned Sailor Universe, her eyes filled with tears knowing that if the puzzle is destroyed it could be the end of him, "NO!" she shouted and turned to Polaris, no longer when her eyes full of sadness or shock but flames appeared in her eyes instead. She whipped her arm outward as another large energy ball appeared in her hand, and she began to walk toward Polaris.  
  
"You won't hurt my friends any more! You're done Polaris! Give up now before you regret it!" she shouted at him.  
  
Polaris had never seen this side of Universe before and for a split second panicked, but then he regained his confidence and smirked, "Ha, you're the one one's who's going to regret it little princess. You have no idea of whom you dealing with."  
  
"Oh I know exactly who I'm dealing with!" and in an instant she ran toward him holding her energy ball in her hand.  
  
At first Polaris dodged her attack but soon she grew too aggressive for him to keep up. Finally she sung at him and he duck only for his face to be met with her knee as she kicked him. He flew to the floor. He laid on the ground holding his face.  
  
Universe walked over to him and stared down at him with cold eyes.  
  
"You don't deserve to live after what you've done to my friends and family,"  
  
Polaris laughed, and removed his hand from his face revealing some blood coming from his lip. "What? Because I hurt you lover boy?"  
  
Universe's anger grew as she quickly kicked him in the side, hard, making him wince in pain. "You're not as invincible and all powerful, as you think you are,"  
  
Polaris laughed again, "Neither are you!" and just as he said those words he swiftly knocked her legs out from under her with his leg. Universe fell to the ground with a thud, completely surprised. Suddenly her eyes widened in awareness and she quickly sat up crawled away from Polaris, making sure that she was out of his reach before he could think of doing anything.  
  
Polaris laughed as he rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip with his forearm. Universe also rose to meet him, and Polaris smirked at the action.  
  
"You're a worthy adversary I'll admit, but you'll never be the same fighter that I faced thousands of years ago," he said.  
  
"Well... I'm sorry to disappoint you," she said smirking as she ran for him again.  
  
Polaris quickly looked behind him, catching his sword in the corner of his eye, then he turned back to see Universe charging at him again.  
  
Then he gave a quick smirk as he made a back-flip and grabbing his sword on the way. Universe continued to charge, until she felt something cut deep into her thigh. A shot of pain quickly raced through her body as she stumbled back in surprise, holding her leg. Once again she felt a large portion of energy leaving her body. Then she looked up to see Polaris holding his sword in hand, his eyes still focused on where her leg had been a couple seconds before. Universe quickly glanced at the sword and saw red blood dripping from the sword. Then suddenly it vanished as quickly as it had came, as if absorbed in the sword somehow. But her focus soon reverted back to her injured leg.  
  
She felt weak, weaker than ever before. *What's happening to me? Why am I so weak? I've never felt so tired before.* Then she fell to her knees, clutching her leg.  
  
Polaris smirked and flipped the sword handle around his middle finger a couple of times, and then rested it beside him," Like I said you will never defeat me, princess," he said walking over to her, "None of your friends could outlast me, what make you think you have a chance?"  
  
Then he stopped walking toward her and paused in thought. "Yes that's right! Speaking of you "friends"..." and with that said, he snapped his fingers, and two large objects appeared behind him, against a wall adjacent to Yugi's cage.  
  
#######################  
  
Yami breathed heavily, his body was slowly disappearing. He was now clutching his chest and every once and a while he would try to glance behind him to see if Amari was alright, but he couldn't see her very well. At one point he felt as if his world was suddenly going black but someone quickly woke him up.  
  
"You have to stay awake Yami!" demanded Pluto, attempted to shake him a little but soon realized that her hands would go right though him.  
  
"He's fading fast! What are we going to do?" asked Tea worriedly.  
  
Joey stared at his fading friend. "There's nothing we can do. The only thing that we can hope for is if what ever just happened to the puzzle better be fixed and quick."  
  
Pluto peered over Yami's fallen body again and looked in the direction of Yugi's cage. That was where the last action had taken place just before Yami began to fade.  
  
####################  
  
Yugi anxiously searched for the fallen pieces of the puzzle. He was on his knees scavenging back and forth trying to put the puzzle back together. He could feel Yami's presence fading.  
  
"Hang in there Yami," he whispered. Then he glanced up to see his sister on her knees around five feet away from Polaris. Polaris was now bleeding form the mouth, telling Yugi that Amari had made sure that he had paid for what he had done to the puzzle, but Yugi reverted back to a worried facial expression. He knew that Amari was hurt telling from the fresh blood running down her leg. This just made him even more determined to piece the puzzle together.  
  
#####################  
  
Sailor Universe looked up at the two objects that appeared behind Polaris. The darkness soon faded around them to reveal two of her closest friends, Uranus and Neptune. They were both chained to separate walls. Universe's eyes widened in shock of the condition that they were in. Then a quickly flashback of what Uranus had told her earlier in her mind, "You see, in reality, our bodies are in a totally different condition than we are here. That's why we contacted you through your mind".  
  
*A totally different condition...* Thought Universe, overlooking her friends. Their bodies we cut, scrapped, and burned. Uranus had a huge dried up blood stain on her chest, while Neptune had one at her stomach. Universe's eyes flash a hint of fear coming from them. *If he can do that to them then what could he do to me?.....* more fear grew in her the more she thought about it.  
  
Polaris laughed evilly, noticing the fear growing the young sailor. "Two of your best sailors, and yet look at them. Not even they could even touch me! Just look at them, and what pain they must be going through." The two beaten down sailor said nothing, only turned their heads away from Universe as if ashamed of their horrible condition for some reason or another.  
  
"No matter, you'll be experiencing far much more pain than what they went through, believe me," said Polaris, flipping his sword around again so it was now back to pointing at Universe.  
  
Universe didn't flinch at Polaris's sudden action, in fact she didn't even blink for her eyes were still locked on her two friends who, not too long ago were in her mind in perfect condition encouraging her. Her eyes showed a mix of sadness and shock.  
  
Polaris began to walk toward her but stopped when he realized that she wasn't even paying any attention to him. He looked at the two beaten down scouts then back to Universe. A twisted smile appeared on him face, as he realized that his plan was succeeding. Amari's spirit was...breaking.  
  
He began to laugh evilly. "Just face it princess! You can not defeat me! You'll never become the powerful being that locked me away long ago! Never!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" shouted Uranus, having enough of his insults, "JUST SHUT UP! You can insult us all you want, but never insult our princess like that!"  
  
Polaris laughed, and then quickly turned and threw an energy ball straight toward Uranus, letting it hit directly above her head. Polaris gave another smirk as he turn back toward Universe only to see her struggling to her feet again.  
  
"Ah, willing to not go down without a fight, I see? Well we'll just have to change that now won't we?" he said walking towards her again, preparing for another attack.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SSU: Well that's the end of this chapter. Once again sorry it took so long. It's toward the end of the school year for me and essays, research papers, and grades have been rolling in. But don't you worry, once school is out you got me all to yourself! Ok that didn't sound right...  
  
Everyone: *snickers*  
  
SSU: *glares* Shut up! Ok so I had to cut this chapter shorter than I wanted because I was on the verge of a writer's block, but I think when the next chapter comes out before the end of May you should like it. I already have the chapter prepare, I just have to put it on paper. *winks*  
  
Yami: sure....  
  
SSU: *glares again* Watch it Yami! Ok but anyway, you're probably thinking "Dang Amari's getting pretty beaten up lately, she acts so weak." Well there's a reason for that and it will hopefully be explained in the next chapter and if not then in the one after that. So don't quit on me now, and please continue to review! I keeps me going. Ask questions if you'd like and I'll either answer them on the next chapter or I'll make a review and tell you then. R&R! 


	24. The Final Battle part two

Disclaimer: yea yea..... SSU: Ok I have a perfectly good excuse. Yami: Yea it better be good! I've been waiting forever for this chapter! SSU: glares at Yami Ok well I had just finished this and I went out for the day, I come back and I find out that lightening struck my house and I never unplugged anything so my computer was shot. And you talk about getting ticked off! Yugi: raises eyebrow Lightening? SSU: Yes lightening! I know it's hard to believe but you're going to have to trust me on this one. So I couldn't get a new computer until a month! It sucks....it really does. Luckily I had another computer in my house but I was very old and it didn't have email, internet, nothing. But it did have Word so I typed up all the chaps but I couldn't send them in yet. So sorry for the major delay but I can't control nature...sorry. But by the time you are reading this that means I found a way to get this posted up or I have my new computer. Oh yea by the way this means that my email is no longer what it used to be if you want to comment on something you're going to have to put it on a review until I can get a new email. Sorry but here's the new chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! Universe slammed against the golden wall. She grunted in pain, but held her tongue fearing that if she showed the slightest hint of weakness, Polaris would know. She slid down the side of the wall, letting her body crumple into a heap on the floor. She had been fighting Polaris for a while, and Polaris seemed to be getting stronger by every attack. Universe was defeated both mentally and physically. To her, Yami was gone, Yugi wouldn't last much longer in the hands of Polaris, and none of her friends could help her. Polaris could tell that her spirit was breaking by every attack that was made on her. ######## Meanwhile Yugi only needed one more piece to finish the puzzle. He looked around frantically, then he spotted it lying about a foot outside of the cage. He slowly reached through the bars only to have his finger barley touched the piece. Then with all the strength he had, he thrust his arm out again and quickly grabbed the piece and pulled it back in. Without thinking he quickly placed the last piece in and the puzzle glowed like it had done before. ########### Suddenly Yami felt a breath of life flow back to him as he looked down to see his body slowly becoming solid again. "Hey Yugi did it!" said Joey, looking out though the wall to see the puzzle glowing in Yugi's cage. "Are you ok now Yami?" asked Tea, helping Yami to his feet. "Yea, I think so," responded Yami, feeling himself over to make sure he was all there. "Man talk about your close calls," commented Joey. "Um guys I think the suspense isn't over just yet...Look!" Pluto pointed out through the wall to a fallen Universe. They had been paying too much attention to Yami that they forgot about what was happening to Universe. Instantly they all turned and peered through the glass to see Universe lying on the ground in a heap on the floor. "Oh no! Amari!" called Yami through the wall. ########### Polaris walked over to Universe crumpled up body, bent down and lifted her up by the throat. He lifted her high enough so that her feet were no longer touching the ground. Universe began to grasp for air, clutching at the arm that was cutting her air supply nearly off. "Let....go!" she managed to say just as she took another gasp for air. Polaris just laughed. "I could crush you right now if I wanted. You know that?" he said. Universe didn't respond but continued to grasp for air, trying to think of a way out. Polaris noticed this and grew annoyed. Then he quickly slammed her body against the wall behind her. "You think you can escape me?! Ha! You're nothing but a weak version of your past self!" "Universe! Do something!" shouted Uranus. what's wrong with her? she asked herself. "Amari!" called Yugi, worriedly. "Don't let him do this to you!" "Ha! Save your breath little Yugi," said Polaris, not taking his eyes off of Universe. Then an idea hit Universe and she quickly kicked him in the stomach, causing him to let go of her and double over. Universe fell to the ground gasping for air. She quickly got up holding both of her arms as if some lost feeling was coming back to her. She coughed a few times and then looked up to see Polaris still on the floor. She then leaned against the wall trying to regain her strength quickly. She looked down to observe her beaten down body. Now her body was almost as torn up as Uranus's and Neptune's but she had still managed to go on. She had many cuts on her legs and arms not to mention the one on her face, all done by Polaris's mysterious sword. Just as she was observing her beaten up body, she happened to glance up and notice that Polaris was no longer on the floor. But before she could react she was forced to dodge Polaris's sword as it hit the wall beside her. She quickly moved again as the sword continued to follow her actions. Polaris continued to trash his sword at the sailor, leaving her to dodge every one of his attacks. Finally she broke free of the wall and ran toward the other side of the large golden room, trying to escape the continuing attacks. Polaris turned just in time to see Universe preparing for an attack at the other end of the room. Universe cupped her hands together as her energy ball attack was formed. She now had a clean shot at Polaris and she was willing to take it. "UNIVERSE STAR CRUSH!!!!!!!!!!!" Polaris smiled and mimicked Universe's hand motions as a black energy ball formed in his hands also. "BLACK NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!" he shouted. And soon his black energy aimed forward straight towards Universe. In a split second their attacks collided and nearly canceled each other out. But something was different. Polaris, at full strength acted like his attack was nothing while Universe struggled to maintain her attack. Now she gathered every ounce of strength she had left in her body and forced it into her attack, hoping that it would overcome Polaris's. And at first the yellow light seemed as if it was about to engulf the black light and nearly push back until it hit Polaris, leaving Polaris a slight bit worried that she was too strong for him. But his worried look soon faded as quickly as it had come, as his attack slowly over powered Universe's and with a quick thrust of his hand the energy dimishish Universe's attack completely and blasted Universe full force into the wall behind her. Universe felt her body slowly crush under her. "No..." she whispered, as the last bit of her strength left her. Her body quickly slid down the golden wall, but on the way down golden bands came out of the walls and wrapped around her ankles and wrists, pinning her against the wall, catching her before her feet got a chance to touch the ground. Then Universe's body jerked forward as the momentum of her fall ended in her new shackles. Her head now bobbled forward appearing to nearly be unconscious. Her hands that were in the golden bands, gave one last test of strength before they gave up and her body went limp. "No!" shouted Yugi from his cage. "Amari!" he called out to her, but there was no response. "Universe!" shouted Neptune, but still Universe's body didn't show any signs of movement. "The last attack used up the last of her strength," said Uranus, solemnly. Polaris smirked and casually walked over to the fallen Universe, spinning the handle of the sword around his finger. He slowly observed the blade and its magnificent tint of blue. "You don't know what this is, do you?" he asked her, still walking towards her. Universe stirred fully conscious again and lifted her head in a some what curiosity of what Polaris meant. She shot him a weary glare as he continued talking. "This blade is no ordinary blade as you have seemed to notice. This blade was forged out of the legendary black crystal. The crystal of night as I like to call it," he said giving another evil smirk at Universe to see if she was still paying close attention. "This blade's special ability is whenever it comes in contact with a being of great power it can absorb the powers and then can be transferred to another being of great power. Some call it a powerful athame. Therefore if this blade comes in contact with any great power like, oh let's say a sailor scout, then it will automatically drain her of her powers, her energy, and in your case without your powers you're nothing," he said smirking even more as he stopped inches away from Universe's face. "I knew it!" said Universe under her breath, "It's all coming so clear to me now. You purposely cut me so that I would grow weak and then when I was at my weakest you'd..." her eyes widened in fear as it all hit her, his plan, what he was going to do, everything was clear. Suddenly she began to struggle in the cuffs that bound her. "Yeeees, now you see it. You finally figured it out!," he said watching her struggle silently congratulating her, "Now you know that since you are now so weak, than just one more touch of this blade against your skin and you'll lose all the strength that you have left in you. But no... not just a touch anywhere, oh no...but in the place where you power was born, the main source of your power..." he said tauntingly. Suddenly Universe stopped struggling and stared with wide eyes at Polaris, knowing what he was going to say. "The main source of you power and the last of your strength is..." he repeated revealing the blade so close to her face, "...is your prism." And with those words, he lightly laid the blade in the center of her chest. On contact the blade and Universe began to glow as a golden light broke out from her chest. "Oh no not the prism!!!!" shouted Uranus. "Prism?" asked Yugi from his cage, shielding his face from the intense light. "The prism holds her deepest powers in, her life force. Every princess has one. In the past Amari never used it because she didn't know how to, only her princess form knows," explained Neptune. "But if used or taken away it takes her life force with it," added Uranus. Yugi thought to himself, "Her life force? But if that's taken away then--" suddenly he was interrupted by Universe beginning to scream in agony. "AAAHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Universe in pain, now the light was illuminated her entire body. She continued to scream as she felt her powers leaving her. #################### "What's happening?" asked Yami quickly turning to Pluto. Pluto gave Yami a solemn look, as if she didn't want to answer. "Polaris's black crystal sword is unlocking Universe's greatest power, the golden prism." "Golden prism? What does that do?" asked Joey. "She was given it when she first became a princess. It holds her deepest powers, it protects her, without it..." she trailed off, not wanting to go on. Yami quickly turned back around and slammed his fist into the hard glass wall, "NO!!!" #################### Universe's piercing scream echoed throughout the golden dome. Polaris just stared in awe of the eminse power that his sword was unlocking before his very eyes. Universe was now completely bathed in golden light, then the light turned into golden, light and dark blue ribbons that stretched out a good twenty feet. They flowed out in their random places while one end was still connected to Universe. It looked as if she was slowly detransforming. Universe continued to scream as the pain of her powers leaving her flowed through her body. "Amari! No!" shouted Yugi to his sister, not knowing what else to do. Soon the colored ribbons slowly faded away as did the light that had engulfed her. It all vanished into the sword, until there was silence once again. Just as the light had left her body her old clothes appeared that she had been wearing earlier that day. She had on some tight dark blue jeans, and her white shirt that had a dark blue star on her chest, also on her feet were her blue and white keds that Tea had let her borrow for the stay. Her clothes weren't any better than her sailor uniform. Her jeans now had a few slices on them, and her shirt had one across her stomach, as if they had been there all along. The other scars that were on her arms and face remained as they were. Amari had suddenly stopped screaming and appeared to be frozen, her face in shock and her eyes wide. Then a single tear fell from her wide eyes, "I'm so sorry..." she whispered. Polaris smirked evilly and attempted to pull the sword away from her chest but it would budge. He observed it closely and noticed that it wasn't touching her at all. Then he predicted that there was some sort of ending force that held the sword just above her chest. Then with another pull of the sword with all the strength that he had and the force finally released its hold on her. And just as it did this Amari's body fell limp again, lifeless. Polaris stepped back in amusement of what he had just done. He turned to Yugi, Uranus, and Neptune and smiled in victory. "Yes! I did it!" he said kissing the sword, "I just defeated the only thing that stood in my way of ruling the Universe!" he laughed. Yugi stared worriedly at Amari's limp body pinned to the wall. "Amari!" he called out hoping for an answer but got none. "Don't waste your time my dear Yugi!" said Polaris, "She gone! And she's never coming back!" "You're wrong!" snapped Yugi, turning back to Amari, "Amari! Please wake up!" Silence. "Amari!" SSU: Oh yea forgot one more thing. If some of you have reviewed and are wondering why I might have not answered your questions well it's because I'm having computer probs and can't read them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I already have the next one ready but I won't posted it until I get some reviews to let me know that you guys are still there and that my computer won't get hit by another lightening strike. 


	25. The Final Battle part three

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Yugioh?....waits ....I don't think so...  
  
A single tear falls to a golden floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." whispers a girl, her heart shattered.  
  
Yami leaned on both hands on the clear barrier in front of him. He stared in shock of what had just occurred.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked, still in shock.  
  
"Polaris took away the only main source of power that she had left and with no strength left in her body...I'm afraid that she didn't have the strength to protect herself," answered Pluto looking at the floor solemnly.  
  
Joey stared out the through the looking glass, he too was in shock, "Without the prism as her life force that would mean she's--"  
  
"No! Don't you dare say it!" commanded Yami, quickly turning to face them, trying so hard not to face the truth.  
  
Tea walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly pulled away. "Yami..."  
  
"No." he said firmly, "She's not....she's not dead ok?...She's not..."  
  
Yami turned back to the wall and stared at the only girl he had really loved, but never had he gotten the chance to tell her the truth. "She's not..."  
  
Yugi clung to the bars of his cage, tears filling his eyes as he stared at his fallen sister. There's no way she's dead. Something tells me that Amari is still in there, fighting. he thought to himself, praying that he was right, but quickly loosing hope.  
  
"Amari...please just wake up...please..." he called out again.  
  
"There's no use trying, little boy. Your sister is gone." stated Polaris, still observing his sword, "And now I posses enough power to control the universe!" he laughed insanely and thrust the sword in the air. 'The time... The time is now!"  
  
Suddenly, the same golden light that had illuminated Sailor Universe earlier, flowed out of the blue sword and began to illuminate Polaris. Then it lifted Polaris high in the air, then stopped. Polaris looked up at the now golden sword, "Powerful night crystal atheme! I call you forth to bring me ultimate power! Now lend me the powers that you now hold, so that I, Polaris, MAY RULE ALL!!!!!!!!" he shouted, then he gave another evil laugh.  
  
Within a blink of an eye a blue electric energy bolt shot out of the sword and encircled Polaris with it. The golden light grew and in a matter of seconds the golden light had reached the lengths of the entire upper part of the large dome.  
  
His laugh now echoed through the air. Uranus and Neptune just stared at the ground not wanting to see what monster was being formed just above their heads. Yugi was transfixed on his sister's limp body, still pinned to the wall.  
  
##########  
  
"Ah! What's happening?!" shouted Joey, shielding his eyes from the intense light.  
  
"Polaris is transferring Universe's power out of the sword and into him! If he survives he'll be one of the strongest beings to have ever existed!" shouted Pluto, trying to talk over Polaris's laugh.  
  
############  
  
Suddenly the blue electricity shot straight through Polaris's body and in the blink of an eye his current clothes vanished and in its place was a black tuxedo with blue line stitched into it. Now, the patch on his eye turned black with a white star on it, along with a blue lightening bolt running through the star.  
  
##############  
  
Meanwhile, Polaris had stopped laughing, making it a bit quieter at the bottom of the dome.  
  
Yugi swallowed hard, "Am—Amari? Can you hear me? Please wake up...Please?" he begged.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know...I know you're still in there. I can feel you... your presence. I know we haven't spent as much time together has we could have but I feel that I've known you all my life. I fell as if you never left. At first when you came here I was scared. I was scared because I didn't know what to expect, but now I know... Now I know that you are exactly the way I pictured you in my dreams. I always wanted a sister, and now...and now I have one and... I just don't want to loose you again. You're the only family I have left. Don't leave me. You're my sister and... I love you..." said Yugi as tears began to stream down his face.  
  
Memories began to flow back to him. "Ever since we were little, I always had one important memory of you that I'll never forget..."  
  
Flashback (10 years ago)  
  
Little Yugi ran through the house with a small airplane in his hand. Then he tripped and fell hard on his face and began to cry.  
  
"Yugi?" came a soft voice behind him. An older child around the age of four, quickly walked up to the crying boy. She was a small girl with brown hair pulled into two pig-tails, she had big blue and violet eyes that glistened when she came near.  
  
Amari lightly lifted her brother off of the ground and put him in her lap. She hugged him from behind and began to slowly rock him back and forth. This made Yugi's cries go down to a few whimpers.  
  
"Shhhh... its ok Yugi. I'm here now. Don't you worry about at thing, I'll always protect you. Promise." she whispered to him sweetly.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"You always swore that you'd protect me. Even to this day you tried so hard to save me, even if it meant sacrificing your own life for me," more tears fell down his face, "Please don't leave me now... not now, not like this. Please, I love you too much to let you go."  
  
Just as his tears left his face and splashed on the cage floor, Amari stirred a little. Her eyes shuttered a little as if they had felt the tear drops descend.  
  
#########################  
  
The white light finally died down and slowly vanished, all was left was a new floating Polaris, slowly descending to the ground. Blue electricity still encircled his hands and fingers. His feet lightly touched the golden floor, leaving him to stand there with another evil smirk.  
  
He walked over to Yugi and the two scouts. "Well what do you think?" he asked turning around to show off his new outfit.  
  
The two scouts shot him a dark glare while Yugi didn't even bother to look. He was still in shock of what had happened to his sister.  
  
Polaris noticed this and grew annoyed. "Oh give it up little Yugi! I took the only think she had left. She's dead!"  
  
"No! She's not dead! I know it!" shouted Yugi with rage, then he paused and turned back to Amari, "She can't be..."  
  
"Well she is... look," he said, and with a wave of his hand the golden bands that pinned Amari to the wall disappeared and Amari fell to a heap on the ground.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened as he watched his sister fall to the ground, "Amari...please no", and with that his heart shattered as he stared at the ground, crying silently.  
  
The more Yugi's tear hit the ground, the more something deep inside Amari's body awoke. Something that Amari hadn't felt for years. Then her eye lids fluttered but remained closed, "Yugi..." she uttered.  
  
Suddenly Yugi stopped crying and looked up at Amari's fallen body as if he had heard her.  
  
"Now is the time for a new era! One that I will rule once and for all. The only thing that could have stopped me is defeated and now I can declare myself ruler of the Universe!" shouted Polaris, looking up toward the heavens with outstretched arms.  
  
"You're wrong!" shouted Yugi.  
  
"What!?" asked an annoyed Polaris as he lowered his hands and stared at Yugi. "What do you mean?' he asked, glaring at him.  
  
"It's you who'll be defeated Polaris!"  
  
"What do you mean?' he asked, still glaring at him.  
  
"Yugi!'" warned Uranus. Yugi turned and winked at Uranus, while the two scouts shot back curious looks.  
  
Then Yugi turned back to Polaris, "What I mean is you'll lose. You're nothing but a weakling that has to use other people's powers to get to the top."  
  
"Shut up!' snapped Polaris.  
  
"If you ask me, Amari is still the higher being because she possessed them in the first place. Deep down you're too weak to rule!"  
  
"I said...SHUT UP!" he shouted as he shot out a huge black and blue energy ball at Yugi's cage. Yugi's eyes widened as he went to the back of the cage and braced himself as the energy ball hit the cage at full force.  
  
The force was so great, greater than anything Yugi had ever felt before, next thing he knew he was hurling through the air.  
  
Uranus and Neptune gave shocked looks at the eminse power that had come from Polaris, "Yugi!!!" they both called out.  
  
###########  
  
"Oh my god! Yugi!" shouted Tea running to the window.  
  
"What happened?" asked Joey peering through the window.  
  
"It's Yugi!" shouted Yami, also peering through the window, "Oh no..."  
  
"Yugi doesn't have any powers to protect him from that kind of power! He'll be crushed!" stated Pluto.  
  
##############  
  
The smoke finally cleared leaving the cage busted wide open and Yugi lying on the ground a few feet way, motionless.  
  
"Yugi wake up!" shouted Neptune.  
  
Yugi stirred awake just in time to look up and see Polaris preparing another attack. His eyes widened.  
  
"I'll show you WEAK!" said Polaris as his energy ball got bigger, "Say goodbye little Yugi!!!!!!!"  
  
And with those words he shot the large energy ball at Yugi. Yugi attempted to move but couldn't, I... I can't MOVE!!! as if he was frozen in fear.  
  
"Yugi look out!" shouted Uranus.  
  
#########  
  
"YUGI MOVE!" called out Yami.  
  
"Why won't he move!?" asked Tea in a panic.  
  
"I don't know!" answered Joey, "Come on Yug!"  
  
###########  
  
Yugi just stared ahead at the oncoming attack, frozen. All he could do now was close his eyes, waiting for it to hit him.  
  
Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. The figure's body was dark, so Yugi didn't have a chance to see who it was. The figure continued to clutch Yugi him their arms, but quickly stumbled and soon tumbled over, both of them landing in a sitting position their backs to Polaris.  
  
"YOU!" shouted Polaris.  
  
##########  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as the stranger's identity was revealed.  
  
"It can't be..." whispered Yami.  
  
###########  
  
The figure began to pant heavily, completely out of breath. Yugi just stared ahead with wide eyes, wondering who was holding him.  
  
"Yugi..." came a soft familiar voice.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened even more as he quickly recognized the voice and slowly turned his head.  
  
"Amari?" he asked, as his blue and violet eyes met with a pair similar to his.  
  
"Yugi..." she whispered, giving a slight smile, "I told you that I'd always protect you."  
  
Yugi returned the smile and was about to say something when Polaris interrupted the reunion.  
  
"You're supposed to be DEAD!" he shouted to her.  
  
Amari shot a dark glare over her shoulder at him.  
  
"What's the matter Polaris?" asked Uranus, smirking.  
  
"Bet this wasn't in your plans, now was it?" said Neptune, also smirking.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" shouted Polaris, in rage. He turned back to the two siblings sitting on the floor about 30 feet away from him, with their back facing him.  
  
Amari had turned back to whispering into Yugi's ear, Yugi continued to stare ahead, trying to listen to what Amari was saying. "Yugi, I heard what you said."  
  
"Everything?" Yugi felt Amari nod behind his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, and I know I never got a chance to tell you that I had a great time with you, and that I love you too. You're my brother and I'll always protect you, with or with out my powers."  
  
Yugi gave a curious look, "Wait what do you mean without your powers?"  
  
Amari ignored the question and looked over her shoulder again, seeing the rage that was building up inside of Polaris and then turning back.  
  
"Yugi, listen to me." she said, very anxiously, "You have to get out of here."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You need to go and somehow free Uranus and Neptune, they'll know the way out."  
  
"But wait, what about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."  
  
Meanwhile Polaris was firing up another black and blue energy ball, "Fine then! I'll destroy you both!"  
  
Amari looked over her shoulder again, and turned back to Yugi, even more anxious, "Yugi please! Promise me you'll get out of here!"  
  
"I can't leave you!"  
  
Then, with a flick of his writs he shot the energy ball towards the two siblings, "TRY THIS!!!!!!"  
  
Amari quickly turned her head and her eyes widened as she saw the attack heading straight for them.  
  
"Hang on Yugi!" she said, wrapping her arms tightly around him, protectively.  
  
Yugi, not knowing exactly what was going on, clung onto his sister's arms, feeling her tightly hugging him from behind.  
  
Finally the attack hit them with full force.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Amari screamed in pain, but quickly tried to bite her lip hoping that Yugi wouldn't notice that she was in pain. But it was too late, Yugi had heard his sister's cries and knew what had happened. He quickly turned his head and looked to see an attack hitting Amari at full force in the back.  
  
"Amari!" he shouted, wide eyed.  
  
Finally the attack stopped, leaving Amari with a very burned back. Her shirt had numerous cuts and burns on them now, which started to bleed.  
  
"Amari!" he called again. He felt her body nearly limp on his, and heard her groan in pain. But her arms still clung tightly around him, as is they wouldn't budge for anything.  
  
Yugi waited quietly, expecting the worse.  
  
"Yugi?' asked Amari, barely above a whisper, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, are you?" asked Yugi, relieved that she wasn't dead.  
  
Once again, she ignored his question. "Yugi, you have to get out of here. Promise me that you will."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"Ok, I will, but what will happen to you?"  
  
"I have to do something that is inevitable for me to escape,"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, he didn't exactly know what she meant but he had a feeling that it wasn't good.  
  
#############  
  
Polaris stood there staring at the two siblings. He still couldn't believe that she was still alive. Anger and frustration grew inside of him.  
  
"That's it! Enough games!" he shouted in frustration. Then he closed his eyes and gathered all the new power he had earlier received and formed the biggest energy attack he had ever created.  
  
"Let's see you try to survive this one princess!!!" he shouted, "TIME TO DIE!!!!!!" And just as those words were spoken, he thrust his attack forward straight towards its target.  
  
#######(at the same time)########  
  
"What's that?!" asked Tea, starring at the huge energy ball.  
  
"Amari get out of the way!!!!!" shouted Yami through the glass.  
  
Pluto stood there starring at the ball, fear in her eyes. "Oh god..." she gasped.  
  
###################  
  
"Inevitable? What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
  
Amari had heard Polaris, and she knew what he had just done. She had to act quickly before it was too late. "There's not time to explain." she answered him, quickly.  
  
"But--"  
  
"You have to go, now!" She could feel the heat of the attack coming closer.  
  
"Amar--"  
  
"GO!!!!" and with that she stood up and took him by the arm, and gently flung him towards the wall in front of them.  
  
Yugi slid to a stop on the floor, as his back hit the wall. He looked up, unharmed, just in time to see Amari come in contact with the attack.  
  
At the last minute, Amari turned and quickly crossed her forearms into an "x", bracing herself as she allowed the attack to hit her. The attack slammed against her as a very small shield formed around her. But just as it had formed, the shield slowly began to vanish. Amari was slowly losing her strength.  
  
Polaris continued to force energy out of his hands, he could se her small shield being engulfed with the black energy.  
  
But for some reason Amari remained calm. She gently closed her eyes and began to concentrate.  
  
"Sailor scouts, I need your help. I can not defeat him alone. Please lend me your powers!"she told them through her mind.  
  
##############  
  
Pluto listened to Amari, and when she was done, Pluto new what to do.  
  
#############  
  
Uranus and Neptune had also heard Amari's plea. They turned to each other and nodded. Then they stared ahead with their eyes closed as their plant signs appeared on their foreheads.  
  
"We're here for you Amari!"  
  
###############  
  
Pluto also closed her eyes and her sign appeared on her forehead as well.  
  
"Princess..."  
  
Suddenly purple energy shot out of Pluto's sign and easily broke the glass barrier that had separated them, from Amari.  
  
##########  
  
Gold and Blue energy also shot out from Neptune's and Uranus's signs, along with disintegrating the chains that held them.  
  
The three forms of energy met and flowed into Amari's body. Then the Universe signed appeared on Amari's forehead just as Amari opened her eyes. "UNIVERSE PRINCESS POWER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SSU: Ok well here's the deal I think I'm going to be able to finish this story in about a few chapters. I'm sorry about the wait. My busy life is starting up again but don't worry. I'm not forgetting about my faithful readers and reviewers. Hopefully these last chapters will be very good. I will probably have the next chap up as soon as I can. Thanks for the people that have reviewed lately. I continue to ask you to review because it really does motivate me to write faster and better. Please R&R! 


	26. The Lengendary Attack Battle of Hearts

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Yugioh...sad ....but true.

"UNIVERSE PRINCESS POWER!!!!!!!!"

Instantly Polaris's attack was reflected back towards him, causing him to hit the wall behind him, hard.

In seconds Amari's body was lifted off of the ground and engulfed in golden light. Her clothes quickly disappeared, as did her scars.

Everyone stood there in aw of the site. Then in another flash of light, the Amari that had beaten up and regular Amari was gone and in her place was a new transformation that only few had ever seen before. In place of her old outfit was now a long blue dress with golden stars running across the top of it. On her forehead appeared a large golden Universe sign, while golden glitter was sprinkled lightly on her soft skin. There was also a small crown (tiara) on top of her head. She appeared a little more mature than the regular Amari.

The light finally died down, allowing Polaris to look up and face his new enemy. His eyes widened and he quickly rose to his feet. "YOU!!" he shouted at the familiar figure.

Princess Amari just floated about twenty feet above the ground and stared at him, her face stern. Yugi also got to his feet and stared at his newly transformed sister. "Amari...?"

"It can't be!" said Polaris, stunned, "It's not possible!"

Yugi still curious to see if it was really his sister, continued to stare. "Amari? Is that you?" he asked.

"My name is Princess Universe, also known as the Keeper of the Golden Key," Princess Universe finally said.

"Golden Key?" asked Joey, still staring at Amari.

"Legend has it that the Golden Key was known to unlock the greatest power ever made." Pluto said.

"It can't be you. I researched... the current princess didn't have the power," said Polaris.

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken, Polaris. As you can see, Amari has always had the power, she just never knew how to harness it and use it," responded Pluto.

Polaris grew angry, "It's impossible! I stole the power from her! I took the power from the prism! She's not even supposed to be alive right now!"

"Well she is. Whatever power you took from her wasn't the deepest," said Neptune.

"You should have known that the black crystal atheme couldn't unlock such power," added Uranus.

Polaris's rage grew and he threw the sword to the ground, "I won't believe it! I still have the power and I'll prove it!" And with that he charged his special attack, "BLACK STAR NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!"

In seconds, enormous black and blue energy shot out of his hands towards Princess Universe.

"Amari!" shouted Yugi, but Princess Universe didn't even flinch.

"Look out!" shouted Tea.

Then the attack came in contact with the Princess, only for her to quickly reflect it and it charged toward Polaris once again. Polaris hit the wall behind him again, this time in full force. Pieces of the wall crumbled around him as he fell to the ground as he had done before. But soon he was up, but barely standing.

"How does it feel to be on the weaker side Polaris?" asked Joey, with a slight smirk on his face.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Polaris, as he fired up another energy ball, planning to use it on Joey.

"Oh crap!" said Joey as he ran and hid behind Pluto.

"STOP!" came a strong voice.

Polaris stopped and turned to Princess Universe.

"You will not hurt my friends anymore, nor will you control this universe!" she commanded. And with that she slowly closed her eyes and placed her hands out in front of her chest. She began to meditate until soon after, a small ball of golden light began to form inside of her two hands, in front of her chest.

"Amari wait..." Yami begged, stepping forward, knowing what she was about to do.

Amari gave a slight smile but didn't open her eyes. "My dear Yami..." she said warmly, "I had a feeling you'd somehow find your way here. You were always there for me when I needed you the most."

"Amari... please..." Yami begged, his face full of seriousness, "Don't do this..."

"I'm sorry... but I must to this. It is my destiny, I know that now."

"No..." Yami whispered.

"It's time that I stop running away from my destiny and embrace it. I will miss you. Tell Joey that he's one of the best friends I could ever have had. Tell Tea and Tristan the same. And tell Yugi that I will always love him with all of my heart... as well. I'll never stop loving you.... Goodbye." and with that Amari went back to concentrating on her hands as the ball of light grew. Then a small golden prism appeared in the center of the light.

"No......No!" shouted Yami as he attempted to run over to her, but some sort of force field forced him back.

"I'm sorry Yami...' said Pluto solemnly, "You can't follow her on this one. She won't let you."

Yami began to bang on the force field but with no success, then finally he gave up the struggle and reluctantly stepped back to watch the only girl he ever loved perform the most powerful attack known to man.

Silence.

Everyone was now focused on Princess Amari as she continued to concentrate on the energy suppressed in front of her. Polaris was now standing up straight just now realizing what was going on. He stared at the floating princess and in seconds it hit him of what she was about to do.

"No! I will not go back!!!!" he shouted to Princess Amari.

Polaris's words echoed around the room, then there was silence once again.

Then Princess Amari's eyes quickly snapped open, looking directly at Polaris with her head still bowed. "UNIVERSE GOLDEN PRISM POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted her voice also echoing around the room. In seconds the bright light shot out of her hands, heading straight for Polaris. As the light traveled it grew until it was almost as big as the room itself.

Just as the light hit Polaris a thick black shield formed over him. He braced himself within the shield, "I will not go that easily! I STILL HAVE THE POWER!"

"What's going on?! Why hasn't he been defeated?!" asked Yami, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Polaris possesses stronger powers than last time!" answered Pluto, also shielding her eyes.

"What?!" asked Joey.

"The only way Amari can over power him is if she can find a way to boost her power up!" said Pluto.

Amari, once again closed her eyes with the attack still coming out of her hands, and began to concentrate. _Ok all I need to get more power is think of all the support I have here. If it wasn't for my friends and family I wouldn't have even made it this far._

(Random pictures are shown through Amari's mind of all the things her and her friends did together)

"_Come on Amari!"_ A picture of Joey shows in her mind.

"_Stay strong!" _A picture of Tristan is shown

"_You can do this!" _says a picture of Grandpa.

"_Don't give up!" _Another picture appears, this one of Tea.

"..._you have to be strong. If you don't find you inner strength... no one will,"_ says a picture of Uranus with Neptune and Pluto right behind her.

"_We believe in you!" _says a picture of Yugi.

"_Never forget that we're always with you..."_ A picture of Yami, with a reassuring smile is shown.

_They're right! They are my source of power. They are my inner strength! My friends have never left my side, their support and love for me is constant and that will never change. They live within me, they are always in my...heart! and with that Princess Amari's eyes snapped open, but instead of seeing Amari's blue and purple eyes, golden light shot out from her eyes and mouth, and the enormous light that came from her hands grew rapidly._

Then a small broach appeared in between the light that was coming from her hands and her chest, the broach held a golden prism inside. Just as soon as it had appeared, the golden prism exited the broach, leaving the broach to slowly fade away.

Polaris's shield began to weaken. "What—what's going on?!" he asked, beginning to panic.

Suddenly the golden prism began to glow and then a small white light shot out of it right into the immense light that was coming from Amari's hands. Seconds later the golden light finally broke through Polaris's force field completely, leaving Polaris to be hit directly by the huge attack.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Polaris quickly lost his footing and slammed into the wall behind him. "THIS IS NOT THE END, PRINCESS!!!!!!!!" And with that Polaris's body was engulfed in golden light, never to be seen again.

Princess Universe's hands began to shake as a sudden release of power was made. Light burst from all parts of her body, followed by an explosion of light that covered the entire room.

The light was so powerful that it lifted Yami, and the others off of the ground and into the air. They call cried out in fear of what was happening. Then as fast as they had risen they fell to the ground again about thirty feet away from where they were to begin with. Yami took one final glance at the small princess in the center of the explosion before his world turned to black. The glowing prism that Princess Universe now held in front of her chest shattered and her eyes went blank.

_**End of chapter**_

SSU: Ok that's the end...

Everyone: WHAT?!!!

SSU: _**laughs**_ Just kidding!

Everyone: _**anime fall**_

SSU: coughs Ok well anyway, right about now one main question is probably lingering in you mind right now. "What the heck is going to happen?!" or "Is the world going to be sent into the future?" or "Will Amari die?" or something around that. But guess what?

Everyone: _**leans in**_

SSU: You'll have to find out next chapter! Muahahahahaha!

Everyone: _**another anime fall**_


	27. My Last Breath

Disclaimer: (insert what usually goes here)

SSU: I hope you like this chap. I had visions on how I wanted it to be but I don't know how well I might look on paper to you guys. This is a song chapter and the song is called "My Last Breath" by Evanescence. Hope you like!

In a flash the light quickly disappeared.

Moments later

Yami slowly got up from his place on the ground. Once he was on his feet, he looked around to see that everyone was still unconscious and quickly ran over to finally take a breath of relief to see that they were still alive. He looked over to where Polaris had been but all that was left was his black patch with its white star on it lying on the floor. Then he directed his gaze to where he last saw Princess Amari and instead he saw Sailor Universe floating in mid-air. Her wounds had reappeared and her uniform torn (the way it looked right before Polaris took her powers).The Universe sign was still on her forehead, and there was some sort of force connected to it that still held her in the air. Her eyes were opened but were blank as if she was in a trance.

Suddenly in one swift movement, the force that held the sailor up let go of her, her Universe sign vanished, her eyes closed, and she began to fall.

Thinking quickly Yami broke out into a run towards her falling body. Just as her body was to hit the ground, instead she fell into his arms. Quickly loosing his balance, Yami accidentally did a summersault head first, with Universe still in his arms. He tucked forward hoping he didn't hurt her. After he flipped over he landed in a seating position, then he straightened himself up and laid Universe's lower body on the ground while he continued to hold her upper body in his arms. He took his free arm and stroked her cheek gently.

_Hold on to me love_

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

"I'm here Amari. Amari?" he asked worriedly, praying that she was still alive. He shook her body gently, "Amari?!"

Suddenly everything went into a purple and blue mist around Yami and Amari. He looked up to see a transparent girl almost identical to Princess Amari except instead of her dress being blue and gold it was all white and gold her tiara was also white with the universe symbol shining brightly upon it. Also a set of white wings appeared behind her as if she was a mix of a ghost and an angel. She gave a slight smile towards him as he stared at her in amazement.

"Amari?" he asked looking at the transparent figure.

"No…" the girl said softly, but very maturely.

"Then who are you?" asked Yami still holding Amari's body in his arms.

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

"I'm her past… or the memory that she has of me…" said the girl confidently with a content smile still on her face.

"Why are you here?"

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

The girl's smile faded and she grew serious, "I have come to tell you that you have to let her go just as the past Yami let me go."

"What?"

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)

The figure opened her mouth again to speak but looked to the ground trying to find the words to tell him. "Yami… you know you can't keep her," she said getting straight to the point.

"Why?" asked Yami, as a single tear streaked his face.

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

"Because she belongs to the world, the universe, the place that she has been sworn to protect. Yami, we all have inescapable destinies, and with those responsibilities come consequences and sacrifices. Sacrifices that may lead to our demise…… but that doesn't mean that we need stop being heroes. Amari's sacrifice saved her friends, family, and millions of other people's lives and she was grateful to do it…"

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

Yami looked down at the unconscious Amari, and more tears began to form in his eyes. The girl looked at Amari's body and then back at Yami.

"If Amari knew what was going on, she wouldn't want to you to spend your life with a shattered heart but to mend it and go on with life. Things will happen in life that you can't always stop, but that doesn't mean you should shut out the world around you. You have to let her go."

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

Yami stared down at Amari's fragile figure, "No… I won't let her die…" I've already lost her once and I won't loose her again! I won't!

"I'm sorry Yami," the girl said as she began to fade away, "…goodbye…"

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black

Then Yami noticed that the broach that was shown earlier had somehow appeared at the center of Amari's bow (on her chest) on the uniform. But instead of seeing the prism in it, there was just an empty hole of where the prism used to be.

Noticing this Yami closed his eyes, "No…" then he checked her pulse as he body suddenly went cold, "…NO!"

Say goodnight (Holding my last breath)

Don't be afraid (Safe in side myself)

Calling me calling me (Are all my thoughts of you)

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

By now the blue and purple mist had cleared and Yami found himself, Amari, and the others (that were still unconscious) back at the park as if they had never left.

SSU: Is this the end you ask? Maybe…… maybe not… R&R and maybe I'll tell you! sticks tongue out


	28. The Pharoah's Tears

Disclaimer: blah blah blah

SSU: I wrote this one especially for my reviewer because they have been reviewing. Hope you like it!

1########1############

"Yugi…" said a girl that looked exactly like Princess Amari but instead of her dress being blue and gold it was all white and gold her tiara was also white with the universe symbol shining brightly upon it. She also had a pair of white wings on. She was leaning over him.

Yugi looked up from his place on the ground. "Amari?"

The girl gave a warm smile. "It's time to get up."

**End of Dream**

Yugi's eyes slowly opened. "Amari?" he asked again but there was no one there. Then he slowly rose from the ground in confusion. It was still dark and probably really late. He looked around to see that everyone else had also been knocked out and were slowly stirring awake.

"Ow my head!" said Joey as he got to his feet holding his head in one hand.

"What happened?" asked Tea as she, Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune all got up from the ground.

"We're back in the park. But how?" answered Yugi. Something doesn't feel right.

"I'm guessing the attack must have brought us back here" answered Neptune.

"Probably because the attack not only destroyed Polaris but also that dimension," said Uranus shaking herself off.

"Wait…where's Yami and Amari?" asked Yugi looking all around.

Finally Yugi spotted Yami a short distance away holding something in his arms.

"There he is over there," said Tea who also spotted him. Yugi ran towards Yami's figure and was soon followed by the others.

"Yami?" asked Yugi as he began to slow down and come to a stop a couple feet away from Yami who was still sitting down, slightly leaning over someone. Now that Yugi was closer he was able to see who was lying in Yami's arms. He was about to say something to see if she was ok but was quickly interrupted by Yami's shaky voice.

"She gone Yugi…" he said, his eyes dark and his voice heavy.

Yugi's eyes widened, "What?"

"She's…gone…Amari's…gone," answered Yami, as tears filled his eyes once again.

Yugi, in shock, felt a huge lump grow in his throat, and he fell to his knees. "No…"

By now everyone else had caught up and were now standing not too far behind Yugi. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto stood there starring at the ground in sadness. Tea placed her hand over her mouth trying to get over the shock while Joey just closed his eyes trying not to let the tears fall.

"The prism must have used up all her strength…" said Neptune, solemnly.

Yami looked down at Amari's beaten up body and the dry blood for the cuts that Polaris had given her. Then he looked back at her face, her curves perfect, with golden brown locks of hair still forming around her face. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Amari… I hope you can hear me… though I know you're gone… I know your still listening somehow," he said, still fighting back the tears, "Do you remember the first time we met at the hospital? I knew there was something familiar about you."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Uh um…uh Amari this is Yami, Yami this is Amari." introduced Yugi.

Yami stepped forward and took her hand and gently shook it. "Nice to meet you, Amari, I've heard quiet a bit from Yugi about you." he said.

"Uh …well thanks"

They stared in each other's eyes then FLASH

There stood a young girl looking out at the sunset. She was wearing a navy blue dress with gold lining. She turned and was then held in the arms of a taller figure looking to be a man also dressed in ancient Egyptian clothing.

FLASH

"Huh!?" Yami said quietly as he and Amari both quickly jerked their hands apart.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"… or when we kissed that night in Yugi's room?"

**_FLASHBACK_**

Amari, leaning against Yugi's bed looked up to notice Yami staring at her as the moonlight shined on them both.

"What?" she asked blushing a little.

"Nothing…it just that I've never really taken the time to realize how beautiful you are," he said.

Amari just blushed even more. "Well thank you."

Yami moved closer to her as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. He moved some strands of hair away from her face, leaning in and kissing her soft lips.

Amari's eyes slowly closed as she let the impact of the kiss take hold of her. He cupped her face in his hands, savoring every moment.

Suddenly Yugi stirred in his sleep making the two break apart.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Or when we hid in that tunnel during the laser tag game… I made so many promises that I never got to keep…" he said.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Amari, I know this is hard for you, and I have a slight feeling of what you're going through, but there's one thing that I can promise you…" he said as he stroked her cheek, and pushed a strand of hair that fell in front of her face, "… no one and I mean no one, will ever take me or Yugi away from you. You will never lose us. I promise. I believe in you. You have a heart that no one that I've ever known has, one that is pure and strong. And that's the only thing you need to have in order to overcome your enemies."

Amari just stared into Yami's eyes, lost in his gaze.

"Oh Yami…" she said quietly as she hugged him, "Thank you."

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"We had some good times didn't we?" he said letting out and small laugh.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Amari screamed out in laughter, jolting back and forth on the bed, trying to avoid Yami's hands. At first Yami began to tickle her near her rib cage then he was tickling her all along her sides, making Amari trash back and forth even faster.

"Tell me!" commanded Yami, still tickling her.

"Never!" she said, laughing uncontrollably.

"Come on Amari! I won't stop until you tell me!"

"I'll--- never--- tell--" she said in-between laughs. At this, Yami began to tickle her even harder and faster.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"You knew what the attack could do, but you still did it…for us…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

"My old teacher also said that the attack's side effects were…well dangerous," said Amari.

"Wait how dangerous?" asked Yami growing concerned.

"Well… death being one of them…"

"What!? Death!?" jumped Yami as he quickly came to Amari's side, he put his hands on her shoulders and knelt to face her, "What do you mean death, Amari?"

"Well if I'm weak enough I could die, if I do the attack that is," said Amari trying not to make eye contact with Yami.

"Well lets just hope you never have to do the attack," said Yami relaxing a little as he stood up again, running his hand through his hair.

Amari looked up and nodded in agreement.

Then Yami took her hands into his. "Remember Amari, we can't let the past repeat itself."

Again Amari nodded in agreement.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"We made a promise to each other that we wouldn't let the past repeat itself…"

**_FLASHBACK_**

Amari quickly walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

"Amari wait!" Yami repeated, having to run to catch up to her.

Amari continued to walk, picking up the pace. She tried to ignore Yami's cries, as she closed her eyes.

Yami called her name once more just as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Finally he reached the bottom, too, in just enough time to catch her by the arm, preventing her from going any farther.

"Amari…" he said out of breath as Amari stopped at his touch on her arm, "Don't let Polaris get to you,"

Amari's head drooped to the ground, and she relaxed the arm the Yami was holding.

"Amari look at me," he said to her.

At first Amari hesitated but soon turned, not letting Yami let go of her arm. She continued to stare at the floor avoiding Yami's stare. Yami ducked his head a little to see if he could see her eyes, but couldn't so he lifted her chin up higher so that she had no choice but to look at him. So instead of looking at the floor Amari continued to avoid his stare by reverting her eyes to the wall beside them. Yami noticed this but continued to hold her chin up.

"Amari, I know that you're hurt. I want Yugi back just as much as you do. But you can't let your emotions get the better of you, that's just what Polaris wants you to do," he said. At this Amari's eyes finally gave in and looked at Yami directly.

"Yami…" she said as she reach up and brushed the side Yami's cheek, "I-I have to do this… I'm sorry," she said as she pulled her hand away from his face and stepped back. Then she turned around with a saddened face and headed for the door.

Yami began to panic. I can't let her go through with this! he told himself.

"Amari wait!" he called out to her, but she continued to walk. Then she reached the door and began to turn the knob.

Then something struck Yami's thoughts. "Amari if you go through with this then you'll be doing the same thing that you've been trying so hard not to do!" he called out to her.

At this Amari stopped turning the knob and her hand dropped to her side. She turned and gave Yami a weird look like she had no idea of what he was talking about.

"What?" she asked him, getting slightly irritated at the fact that he had stopped her from leaving again.

"Amari I--"

"No, what did you say?" her voice stern.

"I said that if you go through this you going to do the exact thing that you promised to avoid."

"And what's that?"

Yami sighed. "To-to make sure that the past doesn't repeat itself,"

Amari's irritation quickly vanished as she stared at the saddened Yami.

"If-if you go through with this, you might…" he trailed off, looking at the floor, "I just can't bare the fact that I might loose you,"

Then there was another long silence as Yami continued to look at the floor. Soon a pair of hands reached out and took his hands. He looked up to see Amari staring at him with a slight smile. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Yami…" she said and she quickly embraced him, resting her head on his chest as she quietly cried. At first Yami was a little surprised at the sudden action but soon hugged back.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"…but you wouldn't let anything happen to us…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted as he broke out into a run through the park towards Amari's levitating body which was right in front of the portal. He continued to shout Amari's name at the top of his lugs until he reached the floating sailor. Finally he reached her floating body, and froze where he stood; she didn't seem to hear his cries.

"Amari…?" he whispered has he tried to fight back the tears.

At first Amari didn't even flinch at the sound of his voice, but then her body slowly turned to face him.

Yami looked up and his eyes widened in shock of the sight that was before him. Amari stared off into the distance and her eyes were…blank. She gave a blank stare ahead, as if her mind was somewhere else, still not noticing Yami at her feet.

"Amari? Amari, it's me… Yami" he said as a single tear ran down his cheek.

The sound of Yami's name echoed inside Amari's mind. After a couple of seconds it finally hit her and her eyes widened as they went back to normal. "Yami…?" she whispered.

Yami looked up to see Amari staring down at him in confusion.

"Amari, you're ok!" he said as a slight smile formed on his face, getting up from the ground.

Amari began to smile too, but her face soon turned to sadness. "Yami, I have to do this,"

"No there has to be another way," he said as his smile faded, and he looked to the ground.

"There isn't another way," she said as she lowered herself to the ground to face him, lifting his chin up to see his face. "This is the only way,"

Suddenly the clock struck midnight and the clock began to make its sound twelve times. Amari jerked her head away from Yami and looked at the clock, then to the white portal. A few seconds later, the white portal was nearly engulfed in a large black hole. Then the two portals began to mix together forming a mixture of black and white surrounded in gray smoke. The clock continued to chime.

"It's time…" she said sadly, then she turned back to Yami, she then leaned in so that her mouth was next to his ear."My promise… still stands," she whispered. Yami looked at her confused at her last statement. Then she smiled as she leaned in again and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Yami closed his eyes as he kissed her back, then he felt tears touch his cheek but they weren't his. They finally broke apart and Yami looked at Amari and saw that she was silently crying. She tried to force a smile on her face but with little success. He took her hands in his for one last time to feel her warm touch against his.

"Amari…"

"Goodbye…" she said as she began to lift off of the ground once more, and as she rose Yami gripped her hand as if to never let go.

"I love you--"said Amari giving one last tearful smile just before her mind was once again cut off from the outside world.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Then suddenly as if something had clicked in the back of Yami's head, he let everything out.

"Amari, please…don't leave me like this!" he said now tears streaming down his face. "Please don't leave me, not here…" He allowed his tears to fall.

One by one his tears fell on Amari's soft skin on her face.

"I can't bare the fact that you're gone! You died to save us, to save the universe. Please don't leave me!" he said, closing his eyes, as his tears continued to fall upon her cold body.

Now Yami's tears had found a new target on Amari. The tears were now falling upon her broach until a few fell into the empty hole that was left of were the universal prism used to be. They continued to fill the hole the more Yami cried.

"The thing is… I've never felt this way for someone before. I care for you so much and I was never able to tell you… I love you Amari," he said softly as the final tears fell into the broach.

Immediately the broach began to glow in white light, making Yami look up in confusion. The wet tears suddenly turned solid forming a new prism.

Yami was speechless. Then the new prism shot a beam of golden light into the air towards the stars and her torn uniform was magically restored and her cuts and blood vanished.

"What's going on?" asked Joey, shielding himself from the light.

"The prism is restored!" said Pluto staring at the beam.

"How?" asked Tea.

Yugi who had also been silently crying, looked up from his place on the ground, "Yami's tears…formed a new prism,"

The golden light covered Amari from head to toe. Yami stared down at his princess in awe.

Then as quickly as it had come the beam of light fell back down into the prism as if a sign of life was now locked back inside. It was once again dark.

Yami had now stopped crying as looked down at Amari. She was no longer cold.

"Amari?" he asked his voice full of hope.

Seconds later Amari stirred, making her eyes flinch but they didn't open. She slowly turned her head back and forth a little before going back to not moving. Now she had the strength to detransform and her regular clothes appeared brand new. The only thing you could hear was the sound of her breathing.

Yugi's eyes widened at the sudden movement and quickly crawled over to the other side of Amari's body. "She's alive!"

"What?!" asked Joey as he quickly ran behind Yami and peered over to see Amari sleeping. The others quickly gathered around to witness the same thing.

Yami opened his mouth to wake her but was suddenly interrupted.

"No Yami, let her sleep," said Pluto staring down at Amari's now sleeping figure, "She needs it."

Yami nodded in agreement and gently picked Amari's body up. "Come on guys lets go home," he said as he began to walk out of the park soon followed by Joey, Tea and the other scouts who had now detransformed before leaving the park..

1#########1##########

SSU: Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. It took me a while to finish. Thanks to the people that reviewed I hope that you continue to do so! The next chapter will be up very soon since I already have if half written.


	29. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Ok you can fill in the blank.

SSU: A thousand apologies everyone! I was having a really bad semester with grades and everything and I took longer to write this chappie than I thought. But better late than never as I always say. Don't hate me! Thanks for everyone reviewing, you guys were very cooperative lately. Well This chappie is a song fic. I'm sorry if the lyrics don't go exactly with the song because as you can see the chapter is a little longer than the song is. Haha, I heard this song one day on TV and thought it would be pretty to play it during this chapter. It's by Avril Lavigne called "Tomorrow". Hope you like it!

Amari's body lay lifeless wrapped in the covers of the guestroom's bed. She lay on her back with her closed eyes staring at the ceiling. Yami sat next to the bed in a rocking chair. He was leaning forward with his face in his hands. Her scars were healing, but her body was still in bad condition and from the look on Yami's face her condition hadn't improved since Yami saved her three days ago in the park. She was alive, but barely.

_Music Starts_

Grandpa walked in the room with a slight smile on his face. He had almost fully recovered from this encounter with Polaris when Yugi was kidnapped; all he needed was a cane for his leg. He took one look at Yami and his smile faded. Yami had rarely let Amari out of his sight ever since that night in the park, nor had he said barely anything since, and this began to worry Grandpa. Yami had barely eaten anything the entire day. Grandpa gripped his cane and took a deep breath and walked into the room, putting his smile back on.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

"Yami…?" he asked walking over to Yami.

Silence

"Yami why don't you come down stairs and eat some lunch with Yugi and me? Hum?" he asked forcing a smile on his face, trying to hide his worry and concern for Yami's health.

Silence.

_Yeah I try to believe you,  
But I don't_

Grandpa stared at Yami for a moment, then turned and looked at Amari's sleeping figure. He was just as worried about Amari as he was about Yami, but he didn't like to show it around Yugi or his friends.

He looked back at the worried Yami, "Well if you change you mind, your plate will be on the table," he said as he turned around and headed for the door.

"I…can't…"

_When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,_

Grandpa stopped in his tracks, "Hmm?" he said to himself to make sure that he heard right. He slowly turned around in his spot and stared at Yami.

"I can't…. I can't leave her…" Yami said barely above a whisper still not taking his eyes off of Amari. "Last time I left her I nearly lost her forever, and I can't bare the thought of losing her again."

_I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

Grandpa walked over to Yami and placed a hand on his shoulder making Yami snap out of his gaze. "Amari risked her life to save yours as well as the rest of the Universe. It was a selfless act that had the ultimate penalty. But you stopped the fate that was in store for her."

Yami just continued to stare at Amari.

Grandpa, looking defeated in trying to snap Yami out of it, slowly turned and headed for the door again. Then he stopped but didn't turn around, "She'll be fine, Yami. It's up to her now, just have faith," he said over his shoulder has he walked out of the room.

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,_

Yami closed his eyes for a moment, as if Grandpa's last words had touched him. Then he opened them, revealing his eyes even more saddened than before. He buried his face in his hands again, "Ah this is all my fault. I should have done something!"

He paused to himself then he laughed to himself, "Who am I kidding… there was nothing I could have done to stop her." He stared at Amari for another long time. All he wanted was to feel Amari's warmth in his arms, to see her smile that always made his heart stop, and to feel her soft lips against his.

_I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_

"Amari… I hope you can hear me…" he said talking to the sleeping figure in the bed. "I've felt like this for anyone before. It's like whenever I'm near you, my heart takes an extra beat. Ever since the first day that Yugi introduced me to you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. It feels like I haven't felt this way for thousands of years. I'm in love with you."

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at the floor, "Amari I lost you once…please don't let me lose you again."

_It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,_

A few moments later, Amari's eyes fluttered open. They stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds and then Amari slowly turned her head to see Yami in the rocking chair beside her. Yami looked up seeing Amari awake and starring at him. His eyes grew big with shock, and he became speechless.

_I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't_

Amari noticed the shock on his face and smiled. Then she lifted the covers off of her and slowly got out of bed. She was wearing some of Tea's clothes that Tea had brought over two days ago, which was a T-shirt, and some pajama shorts.

Yami stood up quickly trying to say something but nothing came out, making Amari smile even bigger. She walked toward him, and with Yami still in shock he began to back away not believing his own eyes. He continued to walk back wards until he hit the wall behind him.

_Gimme a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,_

"You're…you're…" he managed to get out.

"Yes?" she asked, laughing a little at Yami's stuttering. She continued to walk towards him until she became inches from his face.

_Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today..._

"…Amari…I" he said taking a deep breath, "I" he tried getting out, until she put her index finger over his lips.

"Shhhh…." she said, looking into his eyes. Suddenly her lips locked with his in a passionate kiss. Yami relaxed and cupped her face with his hands, while Amari continued to kiss him more passionately than ever before.

_I don't know how I'll feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,_

Soon, they parted and stared in each other's eye for what seemed like forever. Yami opened his mouth to speak only for Amari to put her finger over his mouth again.

"Shhhh…" she said, "I think you've said enough for today."

Yami's eyes widened, "You heard that? I mean me speaking to you?"

Amari just smiled and pressed her forehead against his, "What do you think?" she said just before kissing him passionately again.

They broke apart again, and Yami gave a big smile.

_I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day_

Moments later, Grandpa entered the room with Yami's food on a tray. He looked up from the tray to see Amari smiling in Yami's arms. The tray fell to the ground as he ran over with his cane to Amari and gave her the biggest hug. "You're awake!" he shouted over and over again.

"Yugi! Yugi come in here!" he called. A couple seconds later, Yugi entered the room, "Yes Grandpa—" he began but stopped short to see Amari still being hugged by Grandpa.

He too was in complete shock just as Yami was earlier. He couldn't move, he wanted to but he couldn't.

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,_

"Amari?" he said. Grandpa finally let go of Amari, allowing her to walk over to her little brother and slightly bend down to be eye level with him.

"Yugi? I'm ok now," she said with a smile. And with that they embraced, Yugi closed his eyes and hugged with all of his might. Amari closed her eyes too, as a single tear of joy fell from them.

Hours later

Everyone had made their way down stairs and into the living room. Yugi had called Tea, Tristan, and Joey about Amari being awake and they all rushed over as soon as they could. It was a wonderful reunion to say the least. Now they were all gathered around the living room coffee table. Yugi and Joey were playing duel monsters on the table with Yami and Amari on the couch behind Yugi. Tea and Tristan were in the other chairs and Grandpa had gone to fix dinner.

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow  
_

"Ok, I'll play my Flamming Swordsmen in defense mode. And with my magic card on the field it'll boost his attack points, making him stronger than your monster!" said Joey to Yugi across the table, "But my magic card also won't let me attack until my next turn. So beat that Yugi!"

Yugi concentrated on his cards for a moment. Then he reached for one of his cards on the far left, but Yami stopped him by making a warning tone. Yugi stopped and picked another card, which Yami gave an approving sound. Yugi smiled and placed down the magic card that could wipe out any monster on the field that had over 2000 attack points, making Joey's swordsmen history.

"Hey! No getting help from king of games back there!" accused Joey.

Everyone laughed except for Joey, who demanded a fair rematch. Then the doorbell rang, and everyone heard Grandpa put down his kitchen tools and walk to go answer the door.

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,_

Seconds later Trista (Sailor Pluto in her earth form) walked in followed closely by Grandpa.

"Good afternoon everyone," she said as she gave a slight bow.

Everyone said his or her hellos and then Trista turned to Amari. "Amari may I have a word with you alone?" she asked. Amari nodded and they both walked out of the room and out the back door.

_And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

"What's this all about Pluto?" asked Amari, suspiciously at her loyal friend. She had known that it was normal for Trista/Pluto to leave her post as time keeper unless it was important.

"Amari…" said Trista looking to the floor, "I have come to tell you that before Polaris went after you, he nearly destroyed half of the kingdom. Your mother did her best to repair it with her powers, but in the process it has left her weak and ill. And with our defenses down our enemies are trying to attack. We need another to help rebuild what Polaris destroyed and to help us defend against our enemies. We desperately need your help. Your mother needs you, your kingdom needs you."

Amari just listened to Pluto's words and looked to the floor with saddened eyes. When Trista was done, Amari snapped out of it and looked up at Trista.

_Yeah I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today..._

"Amari, I know how hard this is for you…. If there is anything I can do"

"No… its ok, I'm fine," Amari then straighten herself up, "I must do what I have to do, for the good of the universe."

Trista nodded, sensing Amari's pain, "I'll leave you to talk with your family and friends. We must leave as soon as we can. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow in the park you know the spot."

_Tomorrow it may change_

Amari nodded quickly and looked to the floor again. Trista took out her transforming wand and transformed in to Sailor Pluto. Pluto walked past Amari and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Amari…" then took her staff and vanished.

Amari walked back in the room.

"Yami can I talk to you real quick?" she asked, trying to act like nothing was wrong.

_Tomorrow it may change_

"Sure," said Yami, getting up from his place on the couch.

Amari guided him to the hallway and then turned to face him.

Yami took one look at Amari's face and a bad feeling came over him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Amari looked to the floor, "Um I don't know how to tell you this but um…"

_Tomorrow it may change_

As Amari told him the bad news of what Pluto had told her, Yami's saddened eyes drifted towards the floor while Amari chose to stare at the ceiling trying to fight back the tears.

After she was done, there was a long silence, as the two continued to stare in different places, thinking about tomorrow.

_Tomorrow it may change_


	30. Till We Meet Again Finale

Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer here)

* * *

SSU: Ok well this is the finale chapter that everyone has been waiting to see. I wanted to make it worth your while and kept editing things that's why it's been taking so long and for other reasons. Oh, and towards the end of this chapter is a part where it's a mix of a songfic. It's weird I know but if you just play "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT when it is cued in the story and continue reading, it'll make the ending ten times better. Trust me -. Enjoy! I am planning to write a sequel but I would like to hear everyone's idea's for the sequel. If I use your idea I will gladly give you the credit in the story. I hope everyone reviews for the last time about how they thought of the overall story, but don't completely flame me because I'm not in the mood for them.

* * *

Night had fallen on the city of Domino , and now there was a clear starry sky over the Game Shop. There was light coming from a roof window that was on a slightly sloped part of the game shop's top floor. On the inside part of the window was the Guest Room which was empty at the time. On the outside of the window sat Amari's dark figure as she stared up at the stars. A small breeze went past her, pushing a few stray hairs in her face, but she didn't bother to push them back. She was in deep thought. She continued to stare at the stars as if lost in them.

"Beautiful aren't they?" came a voice from the roof window as a tall blond-haired figure crawled through it.

Amari smiled as she saw the figure climb through the window and moved along side of her. "Hey Joey,"

Joey just smiled back and looked to where Amari had been starring at, "The stars look beautiful tonight. Don't you think?" he asked.

Amari looked up to the sky to, "Yes, they are lovely. I never get to see them from this view before."

Joey looked at Amari as if something had just occurred to him. "Amari…?"

"Yes…?"

"Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else?"

"I don't know… I guess I just needed some time to think, that's all."

"Oh…" he said starring out at the city lights that that were not too far from the game shop.

After a long period of silence Amari took a big sigh.

"Joey?"

"Yea?"

"How would you feel if you had to move far way, away from your family and to never see them again?"

Joey took a deep sigh knowing were Amari was coming from. "Amari, I know exactly how you feel right now," not really answering her question.

"You do?"

"Yeah actually I do. You see my sister and I were split apart when our parents divorced. I thought I would never see her again. But something deep inside me told me that I would see her again… somehow," he trailed off, starring at the stars again.

"Joey…" Amari said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She was about to say more but Joey cut her off before she was allowed to.

"The point is Amari, is that I never gave up hope. Everyday I would hope that one day I would get a chance to see her again….to see my family and the ones I love again."

Amari stared at Joey for a moment while he continued to look at the stars. She knew exactly what he meant. Then she joined Joey and gazed at the stars again.

"Thanks Joey…"

"No prob!"

* * *

The next day, summer rain filled the sky. Yugi sat at his upstairs window and stared at the driveway below him. A large van pulled up to the drive way and people stepped out in rain coats. They began scrambling around hurriedly as they unloaded the van which was packed with boxes.

Amari had agreed to Grandpa's request that she move all of her apartment stuff into their house and store it, if she was ever to return, which Amari had already promised to do so.

The people that were running around at a very fast pace through the rain were none other than Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Amari.

Finally when all the boxes were inside and the van was empty, Tristan volunteered to return the van while the others ran into the house leaving one person standing in the rain.

Hands in her coat pocket, Amari watched the van roll out of sight and then looked across the street to see the town of Domino at the bottom of the hill. Her raincoat hood hung over her eyes, also allowing droplets of water fall off the edge of the hood around her face.

As the rain trickled down Yugi's window, he noticed Amari dark figure standing in the rain. He could only see a little bit of her face because her back was to him but for a split second he couldn't tell if there was a rain drop falling from her mostly hidden face, or a tear drop.

Amari continued to stare at the city that she had grown to love. Then something unexpected happened. She smiled. She didn't know why she smiled, but something had told her that she would return one day that everything would work out fine in the end.

But her smile soon faded as she felt a pair of eyes watching her from a short distance. She looked around and then slowly turned to face the house. Rain drops continued to fall from the lining of her hood which framed her face perfectly. Then she looked up to the second floor windows, and stopped at Yugi's window. Her eyes narrowed as she peered into the window but she saw no one there. Amari pulled back, she was sure that she felt someone watching her. But her thoughts were soon interrupted when she noticed Tea beckoning her to come inside.

* * *

Inside the house, Yami took Amari's wet coat and hung it with the others to dry. Everyone was waiting in the living room to say their final 'goodbyes' to Amari. Once everyone was present, Amari turned to them, "Well I guess this is it," she said. Then she walked over to Grandpa and gave him a huge hug.

"My dear Amari," whispered Grandpa, "It feels like just yesterday I held you in my arms and looked for the first time into your blue and violet eyes." Amari smiled and they both stepped back to look at each other better. "Not too long ago I had found you only to lose you again," Grandpa as his eyes became glossy.

"Aw Grandpa, you know that you'll never lose me," Amari responded, "I'm always with you, I always have been and always will be," and with that she leaned over and gave Grandpa a light kiss on the cheek as they hugged again.

Next it was Tea's turn. They both embraced each other tightly as best friends should. Once they parted Tea was silently crying but quickly wiped her eyes. Then they both smiled at each other, until Tea remembered something and turned to grab something from behind her and handed it to Amari. "It's not much but I hope you like it," she said smiling.

Amari looked at the new item in her hand. The item was a small album titled "My Friends". She opened it to see pictures of everyone at the beach including her. Then another picture was of everyone at the fair, hospital (to visit Joey), etc. Once Amari was finished looking through the album she looked up to Tea and gave her another huge hug.

"Just a little reminder of all the times we spent together," said Tea trying hard not to cry again. Amari smiled, "Thank you Tea. I'll never forget you."

Then she turned to Tristan. They embraced warmly as Tristan hugged her tightly. "You're so brave Amari. Even in the face of evil and death you show no fear. I admire that," he said, trying to be strong.

Amari smiled at him warmly, "Thanks, Tristan," she said as she hugged him again.

As she moved to the next person she looked down trying to avoid eye contact, afraid if she looked him in the eye she'd lose it. Joey smiled at her warmly and took his finger under her chin, lifting her head to see her face. Amari gave in and looked at him. Their friendship had grown rapidly in the past month, and she didn't want to lose it. A tear escaped her eyes.

"Hey…" he said forcing a reassuring smile on his face, "Since when have I seen you cry at something like this?" he asked, "You're the Princess of the Universe, no crying for me is allowed," he said jokingly.

Amari laughed a little through her tears. "Oh Joey…" she said as she flung her arms around him into a warm embrace, "I'm going to miss you so much!"

By now Joey was having trouble holding back the tears. He hugged her back tightly, hoping the inevitability of her staying. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was so torn in between her life here and her duty. "Just remember that you'll always have friends here," he smiled, breaking the long hug. She nodded to him and then stepped back to get a good look at all the friends that she had grown the love.

Then she turned to see Yami and Yugi waiting for her at the door. They had agreed to walk with her to the site where Sailor Pluto would be, before they said they're 'goodbyes'. Yami had her coat in hand while Yugi looked at his watch. Realizing what time it was he looked up to Amari about to say something when Amari had already read his mind, "I know Yugi. It's time to go."

* * *

Amari, Yami, and Yugi walked silently down the road toward the park. The rain had stopped but the park was still deserted. Amari looked at her surroundings. Yugi had his hands in his pockets trying to look at anything but Amari. Yami was rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and his other was in the pocket. He seemed to playing with something in his pocket. Amari stared at his pocket, curious to see what it was.

Yami was in deep thought until he noticed Amari look at his pocket. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, but just as he looked at her, she turned away hoping that he didn't see her trying to peek. He smiled at this; he loved her curious facial expressions, especially when she was trying to hide it.

They continued to walk until they reached the spot where they were supposed to meet Pluto. Amari paused for a minute and pushed back some tree branches and walked a few feet further. Now they were in another clearing even more hidden from the main park then the other spot.

Then Amari spotted Pluto standing beside Sailor Uranus and Neptune who had also been waiting. Once the sailors saw her they all smiled except Uranus who, being her serious self, only smirked a little to see their Princess in good health after their last visit. The last time they had seen her was a few days before, when Amari was still sleeping. They had a feeling that she wasn't just sleeping, but the she was partially healing.

Amari returned their smile. She was glad that Uranus and Neptune's wounds had almost healed completely, also. Then she turned back to Yami and Yugi. They both smiled back at her, trying their best to be happy. She walked over to Yugi and knelt down to his level. She looked at her younger brother with love in her eyes.

Yugi stared back at Amari. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew from experience that duty and destiny couldn't be so easily ignored. He also knew that Amari had risked everything to save him and it wasn't fair for him to hold her back. He looked into her violet and blue eyes and felt as if she knew what he was thinking.

Suddenly he flung his arms around her in a warm embrace letting a few warm tears fall onto her shoulder. Amari hugged him back trying her hardest not to cry. She had to be strong for her brother. They parted and Yugi reached into his back pocket and took something out of it. Yugi handed the card to Amari, and she stared at it in confusion. Then she turned it over to the front and discovered that it was the 'Battle of the Hearts' card that Yami told her about earlier.

"This card reminded me a lot of what you did for me—I mean us," Yugi said wiping away his tears. He had stopped crying and was trying to pretend that he had never started.

Amari's eyes glistened as she stared at the card, and then to Yugi. "Thank you, Yugi," she said as she hugged him tightly again, "I'll cherish it." Then she gave him a light kiss on his forehead and stood up again.

_(Music starts…)_

Finally it was Yami's turn. "So this is it huh?" asked Amari, trying to force a smile on her face. (Sound familiar -)

Yami didn't answer, but he took Amari's hands in his. He hated to see her like this. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked, looking down. He stroked her hands and tried to avoid her stare.

"I don't know… but something tells me in my heart that we will," she said, trying her best to hold back her tears.

Yami jumped a little as if he had just remembered something. Then he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a white flower. Amari gasped once she saw what it was. The flower looked almost identical to the flower that Pharaoh Yami had given Princess Amari nearly 5000 years ago. Yami handed her the flower and took her free hand back into his.

"I thought that this was the best thing I could give you that you'll always remember," he said smiling a little from her surprised expression.

Just then Amari gave him the biggest hug he had ever had. The sudden hug caught Yami off guard, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back. A moment later they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes again. Then they kissed like they had never kissed before. Neither one wanted that moment to end, that sweet moment of a lover's kiss.

Finally they broke apart and Yami continued to cup her face in his hands. Tear were filling Amari's eyes, for she knew that the moment had finally come.

She laughed a little to herself for her tears and how they easily came to her eyes. "Um, I don't know if I know how to say goodbye," she said allowing her head to rest in Yami's palm.

Yami wiped the tears that were beginning to fall from her eyes with his thumb, and his face full of sincerity, "Don't…"

And with that he gave her another small kiss on her soft lips and released his hold on her. Amari nodded to herself and grabbed her things. She turned and headed for the portal that Pluto had already formed with her time staff. Once she reached the portal Neptune reached out, offering to take Amari's things for her. Amari began to hand her the picture album, the 'Battle of the Hearts' card, but stopped short of the white rose. She starred deeply at the white rose and its elegance. Then she began to think about all the times they had been together and all the hardships they had been through. One word barely above a whisper escaped from her lips, "…Yami…" Then she turned and looked upon his sweet face again.

Yami forced a reassuring smile on his face, trying his hardest to be strong. His violet eyes met with her blue ones. Silence lingered for a moment as if time has stopped.

Suddenly Amari broke out into a run toward him with the rose still in her grasp. Yami followed suit and met her halfway. She jumped into his arms as they fell into another heart-filled embrace. She then stole another passionate kiss from his lips. The world around them faded away.

Sailor Neptune covered her mouth, hiding her smile as she watched the two lovers kiss. She loved moments like these. Uranus's smirk became a smile as she laughed to herself of the scene before her. Their love is so pure, she thought. Pluto hugged her staff also smiling, as was Yugi. Yugi had known all along of how they felt for one another and to see them both in love brought joy to his heart.

Amari and Yami finally broke apart for the last time. "I love you," he whispered to her.

Amari smiled, she had waited so long to hear those words. "I love you, too," she responded back. They held each other's hands as Amari slowly began to walk backwards, not taking her eyes off of his.

Then when they were too far to hold hands any longer, they let go still not loosing eye contact. The other sailor scouts had already begun stepping into the portal. Uranus entered first, followed closely by Neptune, and then Pluto. Each of their eyes went blank at the last second of the transition.

Amari backed her way into the portal, her face full of sadness. The portal was closing after her and soon the light of the portal engulfed her. She smiled, "Till we meet again," she said just as the portal cut her off from saying anything else. Her eyes went blank and the rest of her body was covered in the portal's light.

Instantly the portal closed leaving only the sound of the wind and Amari's last words lingering in the air.

_Listen to your heart before… you tell him goodbye _

SSU: Ok well it's been fun everyone! Next time I'll try to update a little faster on some things. I am planning to write a sequel but I would like to hear everyone's idea's for the sequel. If I use your idea I will gladly give you the credit in the story. I hope everyone reviews for the last time about how they thought of the overall story, but don't completely flame me because I'm not in the mood for them. Well I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope to hear from everyone again!


End file.
